PLAYTIME
by dbzyaoilover
Summary: YAOI Malemale relationship. MPREG. Pairing:VegetaGoku. Chapter 15:The pendulum room: Vegeta gets to fight some inner demons, gets some revelations about himself and makes some admissions. While Goku gets a lot of angst.
1. Chapter 1

I started this just to know if I was capable of writting smut, but I think it isn't very good. Then I decided to add more chapters to develop a more complex story.So,please,tell me what you think. I will use all the topics you have seen in many dbz yaoi fanfics, but I hope to make it interesting. English isn't my native language, so there will be many mistakes. At least,I hope that you can understand it.

I have cut the lemon in this chapter but now I've decided to post it complete, I don't know if this is allow in this site. If not tell me and I will cut it again.

Disclaimer:I don't own dragonball/Z/GT.They're property of Akira Toriyama,TOEI yFUNimation.

PLAYTIME

Chapter One

The wind was carrying the most wonderful scents: rain, forest and something musky and sweet.  
"That scent...must follow that scent". Vegeta muttered, unable of restraining himself.  
After flying for some minutes, he found the most beautiful sight. Near the lake, bathed by the sunbeams, Goku was laying on his stomach, sprawled on the grass, completely naked. And his tail was swaying seductively, spreading that irresistible musk.  
"Wait...tail? When has Kakarot regrown his tail? Ummm...that scent...that body...Shit! The bastard's in heat. That's why I've been so restless lately, my body itching." Vegeta glared down angrily at his nether regions, where a stubborn erection was very evident.  
"Damn, Kakarot. It's all your fault." Vegeta looked again at the younger saiyan, enjoying immensely the display.  
"My, my, Kakarot. It seems that you've been a naughty boy. Look what you've done to your prince. You deserve a punishment." And he smirked evily, flying to his oblivious prey.

Goku was breathing raggedly, his skin burning. He had come to the lake to cool off his body with the fresh water, but to no avail. So he was laying on the grass trying to rest. He was so dizzy, almost unconscious to his surroundings. But suddenly, he was very aware of two hot hands roaming all over his skin; caressing, groping and pinching all the right places. Yes, this was all he had been craving for since all this madness began.

Vegeta kissed his neck tenderly, rubbing one of Goku's nipples, as his other hand grabbed the younger saiyan's erection. "You're so sweet, Kakarot." Whispered huskily Vegeta, before nipping Goku's earlobe. Then, that talented tongue went all the way down, licking the delicious neck, the collarbone and stopped at that sculpted chest to suck the other nipple, while pumping vigorously Goku's length. Goku screamed in bliss as he spilled his cum all over Vegeta's hand. The prince licked said hand clean, enjoying the taste of Goku's essence, as he undressed, never keeping his eyes apart from the younger saiyan. Then, he laid atop Goku, kissing him furiously. Tongues wrestling restlessly, both delighted in the other's exotic flavor, until they were breathless. After breaking the kiss, Vegeta positioned his head between Goku's thighs and began to suck his weeping cock. Goku panted and groaned, the suction beeing too much. When he was near the edge, that wonderful mouth stopped and he cried at the loss. "Ssshhh, my love." Whispered the prince, lifting and spreading Goku's legs, as the tip of his cock rubbed Goku's entrance, making the younger saiyan go crazy. Then, the prince pushed forward forcefully, till he was compleately sheathed inside of Goku's tight heat. Both saiyans scream at the overwhelming sensation, then remained still for a while. When Goku was relaxed enough , the prince began to move. Slowly at first, then increasing the rhythm whith every thrust. Making the younger saiyam scream in ecstasy, as he touched Goku's pleasure spot, over and over again. After a long time of pounding the younger saiyan senseless, Vegeta ascended stretching more that hot channel with his now larger cock. At the same time, he was pumping frantically Goku's erection, until the younger saiyan released his seed for the second time, clenching his inner walls painfuly over Vegeta's cock. With one last thrust, the prince came, screaming his lover's name. Vegeta collapsed atop the younger saiyan, remaining inside of him. When the prince recovered his breath, he looked up at his partner. Goku's face was shining all covered with sweat, eyes closed, lips parted, cheeks reddened.

"Gods, Kakarot. You're beautiful." He whispered, caressing tenderly that lovely face. Then he groaned, feeling that he was hard again. "Time to play again, Kakarot"

AN:I'm new at this, so I would appreciatte that you would tell me what Ido wrong and give me advices to improve my writting.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own DB/Z/GT.

PLAYTIME

Chapter Two

Goku stirred. He was starting to wake up and was half aware of his surroundings. Something was disturbing him. The fresh morning breeze, the stupid birds chirping too loud, the wet grass beneath him. He had been sleeping outside but could not remember why he was there. His mind was too dazed and he had a terrible headache.

He could feel something heavy and warm over his chest. He opened his eyes slowly and yawned. It was only Vegeta...Wait, why was Vegeta cuddled with him, in the middle of nowhere? He almost jumped in shock, causing the prince to land with a thud on the cold ground. Vegeta opened his eyes and started to growl. He had been so comfortable and sated, and suddenly he had been threwn away in a very undignified manner.

Things were getting weirder and, now that he was very conscious, Goku was starting to panic. Both were naked and he felt sticky and very sore. And not for fighting, that was for sure, cause he was aching in places very hidden to be a target in battle. Goku felt a tight knot on his stomach, he tried to stand up but his limbs didn't respond. And he whimpered as he felt a stinging pain in his behind.

The prince sat in front of him with a smug smile on his lips and Goku almost hated him. Oh! how satisfying it would be to erase that expression with a good beating. But now he needed an explanation. Oh, he wasn't as naive as everybody thought, he had figured out the basics of what had happened, but needed to know the details. Cause he felt that definitevily something was very wrong.

"What the hell ...?" Goku began to ask with a raw voice. Gods, even his throat was very sore.

The prince stood up and without a word, walked past a bewildered Goku, towards the lake to get cleaned. He would let the other saiyan to remember for himself what they had been doing the last days.

Goku glared angrily at the mischievous prince but didn't get any attention. So he sat and concentrated on his memories, but all he could see were some images of hot sweating sex with the prince. Goku blushed furiously, seeing the kind of kinky stuff they had done. After the initial shock, he started to feel very enraged. He had the sensation that Mister Asshole, aka the cranky prince, had taken advantage of him when he had been in a very vulnerable state.

Vegeta had finished bathing and was collecting his clothes. "You reek, Kakarot. You should take a bath too."

Very nice from the prince. When finally his majesty decided to grace him with his infinite wisdom, it was to belittle him . Now he was stinky, great. 

"Are you going to tell me what happened, Vegeta." Goku inquired, feeling that his patience was decreasing dangerously.

The prince was very amused, seeing the big beautiful baka so confused and pissed off.

"Tsk, nothing much. I've been fucking you senseless for the last five days." The prince replied in a very Veget-esque pose, with his arms folded over his chest and a wicked smirk on his face.

Goku could only roll his eyes as the prince acted so nonchalantly. Then, with a menacing growl, he stood upon his feet and grabbed Vegeta's neck.

"Stop toying with me, Vegeta. Give me an explanation and don't try to hide anything, cause right now, I'm very mad. And I don't know what I would be able to do in this state. Nothing good for you, that's for sure." A very enraged Goku said menacingly, tighting his grip on Vegeta's neck, almost choking him.

"...Stop...it..baka...can't breath..." A nearly gagging Vegeta muttered.

Goku released him and wait patiencely till Vegeta recovered his breath. The prince sat and motioned the other saiyan to do the same.

"Well, I should start explaining everything you don't know about our phyisiology. We saiyans have a very complex cycle. Since coming of age, around sixteen or seventeen, every ten years ,we're going into heat. You have never experienced this before, cause your tail was cut before you would reach maturity. And I suppose that being with that harpy when you reached the age to start the cycle, was enough to relieve your sexual tension. And thus, you could produce a child, and the same happened with your youngest. The same was for me, so unfortunately I had to mate that stupid bitch, being the only available fuck at the moment. I suppose that beeing alone because of your divorce, has triggered the regrowth of your tail, to complete your development and start to search for a suitable mate. So congratulations, Kakarot, now you're a fully grown adult." Vegeta said, grinning like a maniac.

Goku was furious, because Vegeta was enjoying all this too much, as if it were nothing else than a joke .

"Cut the crap,Vegeta. What have to do all this...this...'heat' stuff with what has happened betwen us." 

Vegeta shrugged, Kakarot wasn't fun at all. When the younger saiyan growled again, the prince sighed and continued.

"In the base of our tails there are some glands that release different quimical substances, as hormones, pheromones,etc; needed in physical and mental development. For example, your childish behavior has nothing to do with beating your head when you were a kid, as all your idiotic friends think, but because of your lack of tail. Now you will start to experience some changes and will act like and adult. Also, the pheromones are a potent aphrodisiac who serves you to attract a suitable mate and determine your sexual behaviour. You're a natural submissive, Kakarot. If we were in Vegetasei, your cycle had lasted longer, because your scent is specially rich and sweet, (thus I haven't been able to restrain myself even without my tail, which make me less agressive in all aspects, even in my sexuality), and there would have been thousands of alpha males fighting over you and fucking you raw. And not only because your special scent, but also because of your power and beauty, that makes you one of the most appreciated prizes. Isn't it ironic Kakarot, that in spite of all my insults about beeing a third class nothing, you possibly would have been destiny to royalty? But since I'm the only alpha here, you've had been spared of a considerable amount of brutality."

Goku gave him a dirty look. "Yay,lucky me!" The younger saiyan remarked bitterly. "That means nothing to me Vegeta, I still think that was rape."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, getting very annoyed.

"Rape? You haven't understand anything, moron. The purpose of the heat is to mate and reproduce. And to achieve that, your glands release some substances which induce a frenzy state, your sexual appetite increases drastically and if you don't indulge in those cravings, you can suffer a severe damage, even death."

"So you were doing me a favour and I must be grateful for it." The irony of the tone didn't get lost to the prince.

"Enough of this, Kakarot. I can't understand why are you making such a fuss of it. So I fucked you, big deal. It's our nature Kakarot, you must cope with it cause I did nothing wrong."

Vegeta knew he was pushing his luck with the younger male. But, with Kakarot it was always the same old problem. He was raised as a human and was always trying to fit in the schemes of his narrow-minded friends, and that didn't suit his saiyan nature. As much as Kakarot tried to deny it, saiyans were very different from humans, so his instincts collided with all he had been taught .

"Sooner or later you'll have to let aside all your damn prejudices and embrace your saiyan nature. You were born saiyan and in the end you will have to act as one, if not you will be in a big mess".

"Besides, you're the best fuck I ever had." Vegeta couldn't keep from teasing the younger male. He knew what Goku would do, that was the only way to see him acting as a real saiyan.

"You're so dead, Vegeta." Goku punched Vegeta in the face with such force that the prince went flying several miles till he crashed on the ground, creating an enormous crater. When the prince could stand upon his feet, Goku was in front of him, punching him on the stomach. When he got tired of the beating, he picked up the prince and pushed him against a tree.

"Tell me,Vegeta. How would you have reacted if you'd have been in my place?".

"I would have fucked you, brutally, and then, killed you." The prince retorted, though he wasn't being sincere, panting and breathing raggedly. 

"Then you're lucky, because I'm not like you." Goku said, trying to calm down.

"I know."

"Yes, you know me too well, Vegeta. I think that's the problem. Maybe you're right and I should act more saiyan. If so, the fear would have helped you to have more control." And there was a sadness in Goku's eyes that surprised the older saiyan.

Goku turned his back and sighed. "Get away, Vegeta. I don't wanna see you anymore."

The prince flew away, almost concerned for the younger male.

Goku was confused and had to think in detail about everything Vegeta had told him, feeling that somehow, the prince may have been right in some of the things he had expossed.

"But first a bath would be nice. Vegeta was right, I stink." Just then, his stomach began to rumble. "Well, I'll have to take care of that too." He said, with a tiny smile gracing his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer:I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT.

PLAYTIME

Chapter Three

When Goku went back home, he shivered. It never had seem so empty and cold before. Not even a good meal had cheered him up as always did in the past. He layed on his bed looking at the ceiling. His mind was spinning, hundreds of thoughts and images running, haunting him. He reflected, not only about the last events and the things Vegeta had told him, but about himself, his life, his family and friends.

But specially, he reflected about the prince. Never before, he had mulled over the harshness of the prince's life, the horrors he had to endure, his losses and sacrifices. But also, his strong will, his ability to survive, his capacity to rebirth (like the fenix from his ashes) as a better person, assuming the mistakes and wrongdoings of his past, getting over it. What thougts, nightmares, doubts and regrets would haunt him after all he had lost and all he had achieved.

Realizing what Vegeta had experienced, Goku was starting to understand him better. The way he was, such arrogance and coldness; why he had built those walls keeping people apart, avoiding closeness; the wrath. All those things had kept him sane through all the pain and humiliation. Now Goku understand Vegeta's attitude towards him, the awkwardness of their common past was starting to make sense. And Goku realized then, how much he really admired the prince, cause he knew that under the same circunstances, he would have never been able to survive without being broken.

But what about himself? Who was the real Goku? He never had made that kind of introspection before, but now he felt the need to search in his soul, afraid but eager to know what he would find. Was his true self the earthling he had always thought to be, or Kakarot, the saiyan?. Or was he just an outcast, who belonged nowhere, not fitting into any of those identities, lost in an undefined space between those opposite worlds? He didn't know it anymore.

He had tried to be like any ordinary human and to be accepted by the others, showing what they wanted to see: a big silly good guy on which everybody could rely to be protected from any threat, always the one to cheer them up with his constant joy and confidence. He always had leaned on his saiyan nature, his primal and almost animal instincts, in battle.

But he knew that, under the excuse of doing it for a supreme goodness, he had only cared for the thrill of the fight, for the pleasure he took from the power and strength he held in those moments, feeling the bloodlust taking control of his being, the delight in inflicting pain, the hunger of killing. Oh the beauty of it all!

He felt so free, so alive cause then he was really himself without restrictions. None of his friends would freak out or see him as a monster, but as a hero and a saviour. (Well, all of them saw what they wanted to see, masters of the self delusion. Oh, how different they were from his prince. He would never let himself be deceived like that, but would bear the crudeness of reality with such a fierce pride. How above them all his prince was!).

But when everything was over, he had to lock the inner beast, hoping it wouldn't be released until the next danger came. Because all those rigid morals he had been taught as a child had made him fearful of his feral nature, and now he was starting to see that all those were alien concepts to him, they didn't feel right. And, somehow, he had always known but never had been aware before now.

Damn, he realized that every time he had left to live the most absurd adventures, he was just running away from those restrictions, to satiate his bloodlust, to indulge on his true nature. And that has been the cause of losing his family. He couldn't stay to live a meaningless routine, he just couldn't put up with daily chores.

For crying out loud, he even had remained dead willingly for seven years, because he had felt trapped. How hadn't he noticed before? Now it was very clear. After ascending to supersaiyan he had been more in contact with his wild side, it had been so invigorating. And after that, he had been one year wandering in space. It had been so perfect. But finally, he had return and though he had found a new challenge with the inminent arrival of the androids, time had past and he wasn't looking forward to turn to the boring family life. So he had found a way of escape remaining in Otherworld.

The only regret was that he had lost his sons. Chichi, well no regrets for that. She had been a good wife and mother in spite of all their issues, but that was'nt really love. She had always dreamed to have a conventional family, a loving husband and many children. She was mother stuff more than a companion or a lover. When she met Goku, she had seen the strong and handsome knight in armour of her dreams, but after some time she had realized that his Goku really was an untamable and wild creature who needed some other challenges that those supplied by family life.

So she had become a very bitter and frustrated harpy, (as Vegeta liked to address her ) and all the hell had broken loose. All the fighting, her acrid remarks, harsh words, verbal abuse and the beating (with the damned frying pan from hell) until it became unbearable. When she finally became aware of all the suffering she was inflicting to both of them and even their children, she was surprisingly reasonable and asked forgiveness to her husband and sons, and she agreed to get a divorce. Both decided that the best for the children was staying with her.

And now this new side of his saiyan heritage, those five crazy days of wild sex. The previous days, he had been restless , feeling his body itching and burning. A frustrating sensation of needing something without knowing what it was. The pain and emptiness of unfulfilled desire. And then the bliss, feeling an overwhelming force dominating him. Strange, because he had always had a strong will, and was a free spirit unwilling of being subdued. But submitting to this unstopable power had felt so right. He had felt for the first time in his life that he was where he belonged, with Vegeta. But no, he couldn't think those things. The prince had just taken his pleasure, had sated his lust and then had gone; there was nothing more. But he remembered vividly that there were moments in which the prince had caressed him and kissed him tenderly, saying sweet nothings, holding him and praising his beauty. Watching him sleeping. Providing him food and water, even feeding him as a mother would do with her baby. And that behaviour, so uncharacteristic from the prince was the most disturbing thing. But Goku didn't want to think about it, because those were dangerous grounds.

All of this was a big puzzle, a new challenge that Goku didn't know how to face. And this deep thinking was so surprising. He had never been the introspective type, he had always followed his heart, guided by a sudden impulse. But now, he had the necessity of meditating and reasoning things. He wondered if it was just the confusion caused by the recent events, or if Vegeta had been right when he had told him about his changes and full development. Yes, definitively he felt like a real adult right now.


	4. Chapter 4

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT

PLAYTIME

Chapter Four

Meanwhile, things hadn't been better for Vegeta, he was having his own struggling. Maybe not an epiphany like Goku was experiencing, but he was starting to discover new things, that were far from comfortable.

What a big mess. He couldn't stop thinking of the sexy stuff they had done. Memories, haunting him, of the younger saiyan writhing and squirming beneath him, the moans and cries of pleasure , the beautiful spasms around him. It had been fucking perfect, pure bliss. What a sweet torture to think about it! He had tried to vent his pent-up frustration with an intensive training , but to no avail. And the brat bugging him every time of the day, and the annoying woman bitching and yelling about how a worthless father he was, hadn't helped much. Damn! His ears were still sore from all the screeching.

And the worst thing wasn't his constant hunger for Kakarot, (he may be unsatisfied but could cope with it). But the way he had felt when Kakarot had dismissed him, with such sadness in those beautiful eyes. Since when did the almighty Vegeta care for anybody else but himself? That was unheard of. It was just physical attraction, it must be. But, although he tried to denied it, deep down in his heart he knew what was going on. He knew why now it was so hard to be apart from the other male. He had kept some information from Kakarot, he knew he should have been honest with the younger male, but he wasn't ready to assume the real implications of what had transcended between them. And there was something else...he didn't want to think about it, not yet. But soon, it was going to be very notorious. And Kakarot was going to be so mad at him. He shuddered, as he envisioned the other saiyan strangling him. 'Gods! I'm so dead!'.

Vegeta waited some days to let the other saiyan calm down. Kakarot couldn't have said seriously that he didn't want to see him anymore. He couldn't have meant that, could he? At that moment, Kakarot had been confused and upset. Yes, it had to be that. He just needed some time to adjust, and the prince had given him enough of it. Now he would go to Kakarot.

Goku was in his usual training grounds. After spending the last three weeks confined in his room, trying to make sense of what was happening with him, he finally decided to get out to do some exercise. Cause he was starting to become strangely weak, as well as going crazy. It was so nice to feel again the morning breeze and the sunbeams on his skin, and the wet grass beneath his feet. To breath fresh air instead of being in a stuffy room. To hear the sounds of nature instead the nagging buzz that had been lately inside his head. Maybe now, he could get rid of the strange dizziness he had been feeling for the last days.

When Vegeta spotted the younger saiyan, he kept apart waiting for Goku to finish , watching him almost in awe. The suggestive movements of his tail, curling and swaying in a sensual way, as well as the natural grace of the tall male, weren't doing any good to the painful state of arousal of the prince.

Soon, Goku sensed him, but didn't acknowledge his presence. He decided to resume his exercise instead. After a while, though, unnerved noticing Vegeta's penetrating gaze on him, but never stopping what he was doing and without looking at the other, Goku decided to speak to him.

"Geez Vegeta, I'm starting to get worried about your health"

The older man rolled his eyes, unable to understand what the younger male had meant with such statement.

"What the hell are you babbling about? Idiot!"

"Well, I think that your brain is damaged, cause you seem to have lost your memory. Or are you just stupid and can't understand simple things?" He paused for a second, glared at the prince and then continued louder. "Didn't I tell you to keep away from me?"

After the initial shock, Vegeta didn't know if Goku's attittude was annoying or amusing. But weird, that was for sure. He decided against getting angry and to ignore the odd outburst instead. So he just shrugged. Then Vegeta decided to push some buttons, even knowing that it wasn't the smartest thing to do:

"Can't help it. I desire you, Kakarot."

Goku blinked, astounded. He didn't know whether to laugh or to beat the man.

"You got some nerve,Vegeta. Stupid me, I thought you have come to apologize or, at least, to show some sympathy."

Oh yes, Vegeta had meant that and more. He wanted to comfort the other to make it up to him, to let him know he wasn't alone because he knew what Goku was experiencing. Saiyajin coming of age wasn't easy to bear. His own had been hell and for Kakarot should be worse. In an alien environment, without nobody to guide him. Vegeta was suddenly ashamed of himself, he should have taken the responsability to assist the younger man, being the only one left who knew what had to be done. In his chilhood, he was taught that his title not only gave him power to dominate and impose his will, or the privilege to receive honours and praises, but he must as well watch over his people's welfare and security. And he realized that he had used it only to humiliate and belittle other people. Having lost everything didn't mean he had the right to neglect his duties with his subjects, even if only were one of said subjects left. But his arrogance got in the way as ever. So instead of following his firsts, noble, impulses, he just remained there emotionless, like the real bastard he was.

Goku waited for Vegeta to make some comment, but the man seemed so lost in thought that Goku spoke again. The sound of his voice startled vegeta, getting him out of his musings.

"So what, Vegeta? Do you expect me to be your whore, just because you're a horny bastard?" Said Goku trembling, cause the whole situation was starting to irritate him.

Vegeta got close to the younger man and whispered, with his mouth brushinging slightly over Goku's earlobe: "Mmm...,that would be so,so nice, Kakarot." Goku closed his eyes and gasped at the sensation of that gentle touch. But Vegeta moved away from the other inmediately, rather pleased with the response he had gotten. Goku soon regained his senses and explode:

"You're so damn sick. I can't believe it. I must be as stupid as you always have claimed, for giving you more credit than that. Hell! I even thougt that I was starting to understand you, to knowing you better. How could I think that under that harsh appearance there were someone sensitive, worthy, with strong feelings? When you're nothing but an egotistical bastard. After all we've been through, you can only think in yourself, in your pleasure."

Oh! how Goku's words stung his heart, more than anything but still he can't show any weakness. But, all in all, a grumpy Kakarot. That was new...but very appealing.

"Look, Kakarot, you choose. You can throw a tantrum if you want, or we can have a lot of fun together" Vegeta said that last words purring so sensually, that just for a while, it sent shivers up Goku's spine. But that awkward sensation soon disappeared, being replaced with one of disgust, when Vegeta added rather smugly: "Well, personally, I think the last is better...at least for me" And then, he smirked knowing how he was affecting the other saiyan. He didn't know why, but he was starting to find more and more amusing to tease the younger male, it was such a fun! But at the same time, he loathed himself, knowing that this was the last thing the other man needed. 'But you can't stop being a jerk. Can you, Vegeta?'

Goku decided to stop arguing, cause he felt his control slipping down drastically, and he didn't want to get violent. He already had a lot of problems and, in spite of his previous outburst, he didn't mean the acrid remarks he had yelled to the older man. He still thought that Vegeta was putting up a front so nobody could harm him. So instead of replying and getting more furious, he just glanced at the prince and resume his previous exercises. Vegeta remained there, he seemed to be hipnotyzed by the other graceful movements. He had gotten more excited seeing the younger male act so out of character and feeling the proximity of his body for some seconds.

As the prince was having the most suggestive thoughts. Goku, who seemed to be totally calm, wanted to satiated his curiosity.

"Tell me, Vegeta. Was it only lust for you?" Asked Goku, stopping his push-ups and sitting under a near tree.

"Why do you want to know?" Asked Vegeta, slightly confused.

"Well, there were moments that you were very tender, even romantic, Vegeta. You can't deny it"

The prince wasn't expecting that. He blushed. Goku got surprised by this reaction from the prince, it was strange but extremely attractive.

Furious at being caught with his guard down, Vegeta knelt in front of Goku and grabbing the collar of his shirt, yelled:

"Moron! All your stinky stuff was messing with my hormones driving me crazy. My instincts as an alpha were telling me to be protective, even caring with my beta. It's how it works. It's just a natural mechanism to grant the mating, the submissive must feel this to cooperate and to avoid unnecessary damage."

Goku put his hands up, meaning no harm and Vegeta let go off him, and stood upon his feet to lean against the tree.

"It doesn't make sense, Vegeta. You told me that any dominant male would have taken me if he would have had the ocassion, even brutally. And that I was craving for sex and I would follow my instincts letting anyone to take me."

Shit! Vegeta felt trapped. But he know he eventually would have to tell Kakarot everything about the mating. He only had told the basics, but he hadn't explained the deepest meaning of the process. But not know, he didn't want to face it already. And now Goku was starting to suspect that the prince was hiding something. So Vegeta remained silent. Goku shrugged. He didn't want to push the older man, but he had to get some answers.

"If you dont want to tell me, fine. But I can't believe that it was just some kind of chemical reaction. Some feelings doesn't appear suddenly and vanished the next minute, as if they would never have existed. Didn't you truly mean all the tenderness you were showing me?"

"You keep thinking like a human, Kakarot. We saiyans don't love, don't care."

"That's bullshit, Vegeta and you know it. You can't keep saying that if it makes you feel better. But everybody is capable of those feelings, and saiyans aren't an exception. I know cause I'm saiyan and I feel, and it's got nothing to do with being raised as a human. Nobody could teach those things to a creature unable to express them."

"Kakarot, you just believe that you feel the same things they do. You know their customs and have picked up his poses, displays, and mannerisms. But to imitate the external appearence, doesn't make you one of them. Monkey see monkey do, that doesn't mean monkey know what he's doing."

"That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard, Vegeta. And besides, there's no way you can know what I really feel. You're not inside my mind and in spite of what your inflated ego makes you believe, you aren't omniscient."

Vegeta was getting enraged by the cocky bastard. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"You're just an stupid weakling, Kakarot."

"Such a deep reasoning. Oh, mighty prince of all saiyans! Can't you say anything better, a sarcastic remark, proper of that sharp royal mind. I thought you were a smartass, not a dumbass." Then, taking a deep breath Goku said in a softer tone. "What are you afraid of , Vegeta?"

Vegeta couldn't control his rage anymore, and lunged onto him, trying to punch him . But Goku blocked the blows and grabbed Vegeta's fists . The prince glared at the younger male, his face reddened with fury, a threatening look in his eyes.

"How dare you, third-class scum. I fear nothing. I'm a powerful warrior, no living creature can defeat me, no danger can make me retreat."

"Enough, Vegeta. Calm down." Goku sighed as the other man just stared and breathed heavily, panting.

"I know that you don't fear anybody. I wasn't talking of that kind of fear, and you know it. I'm talking about your inner fears. You're so scared to show your true self, because they would hurt you. Why don't you stop hiding yourself behind those unsurmountable walls that you've built around you. You may think that they're your shield, a place where you feel protected and safe. But they're just a prisson which keeps you apart from life, from happiness. I know what you've been through . I've been trying to put myself into your place.Thinking what kind of person I would be now, how would I feel? If I were to become the powerful ruler of an entire planet, with a bright future before me. And suddenly all were taken away from me. My family, my home, my people and my dreams. All destroyed . And instead I had to suffer the humiliation of being enslaved by the same tyrant who stole everything from me. And the only thing left were an insatiable thirst of vengeance. If the only thing which gave sense to my life and kept me going on, were the conviction of being able to reach enough power and strength to kill the source of my pain. And suddenly, someone stronger would steal that too. What would keep me going on, then.? What could I rely on, but my pride and wrath. And the fear , a deadly fear to relive it again and again. That some freaky creature would withdraw what I'd held dear. Then, I would believe that the only way to avoid that endless pain would be to get unattached. I wouldn't ever let anything nor anybody get close. So I would deny all kind of feelings, except a blind hate for every living creature. All those feelings were part of you long time ago, but you were hurt and it was unbearable. So you forgot that sensations, that emotions. So the pain would go. Vegeta, I think that you're the bravest person I've ever known for being able of enduring such things and still keep going on, without mourning on the past. But you don't have to be afraid anymore, nobody can't hurt you now. You must use your courage to become that wonderful person you would be if all that harm wouldn't have been inflicted to you. Instead of spoiling that strength in a useless rage."

Goku's eyes shone with deep emotion. How he wanted to caress that face, to hold the man and told him that everything would be right. But he knew that Vegeta wouldn't allow that.

The prince stared strangely at the younger saiyan and then flew away without saying a word.

As he was flying on his way home, Vegeta was confused and surprised. He couldn't stop thinking about all the things the other saiyan had told him. He had come just for sex, or so he thought. But he had found more than he had bargained for. He realized that Kakarot was getting under his skin, and he couldn't allow risking his freedom and solitude. He couldn't let anybody get so close. If Kakarot found the way to his heart, the loss would be unbearable. Yes, cause he knew that in the end he would lose him, and this time somehow he knew that he would lose the only thing who could give sense to his life. This time he would be finally broken.

"Damn Kakarot! How dare him, the stupid? How can he be so insightful? How could he read me so well?" That thoughts enraged him but, strangely, pleased him and soothed him. He just sighed. He knew that it was too late, somehow the bond had started to form. And he had to come to terms with the new situation, cause resistance was futile. It would only endanger his life and Kakarot's.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT

PLAYTIME

Chapter Five

When Vegeta arrived at Capsule corp. after his last encounter with Kakarot, he was in a emotional state of distress. Because of all the things Kakarot had said and the new feelings he was starting to develop for the younger saiyan. He had tried to forget all his worries by getting exhausted, in the gravity room. After a while, he realized that it was useless, because he couldn't focus on his training. So he decided to take a shower. The hot water running over his skin had soothed his tense muscles and alleviated his anxiety.

He went to the balcony to contemplate the sun going down. He had always liked sunsets. The late afternoon sky showing all his rage in a display of purple and orange. The ghostly light of the dying sun casting faint shadows over a gloomy landscape. Until all those glorious colours faded and darkness conquered the entire universe. Such melancholic images matched his state of mind. And reminded him that nothing persist, but the pain of the loss was worthy if there was such beauty in death.

As the first stars twinkled and the pale moon bathed the world in a dim light, the prince, sighing, got out from his revery, and started to reflect about the last events.

He had never been in a real relationship. Not even with the annoying blue-haired woman, although they had a son. He had been in heat then, and the woman had been the only available source of relief. How he had regreted it afterwards! All had been wrong: the scent, the touch, the taste, it almost made him sick. If he wouldn't have been in that sex crazed state he would never have touched the woman.

Saiyans had his senses heightened , specially smell. Pheromones played a special part in their sexuality, specially during the heat. There were different kinds of this subtances, each one gave a especifical information : recognition of mates, fertility, willing sex partners... And the human scent was everything but alluring, quite the contrary. He couldn't understand how both species were compatible enough to reproduce when all his senses told him it didn't feel right.

In the past, everytime he had needed to satisfied his sexual appetites, he had used whoever had gotten in his way, no emotions involved.

With Kakarot things had been different from the beginning. Sure he could admit that he had been lusting after the younger male for years. Kakarot was a saiyan and quite the specimen. Who wouldn't have been attracted to such beauty? The body of a god, the face of an angel, a strong personality and the incredible amount of power that emanated from those steel muscles. Pure perfection. 

But he never had indulged in his desire for the younger male. Instead, he had avoided the other, shielding himself behind his pride, trying to persuade himself that he hated the man, or at least despised him for his childish and un-saiyan behaviour. It was rather strange, because whenever he had felt a sexual attraction, nothing could stop him to get his prey. Maybe he subconsciously had known that once he would have a taste of the younger saiyan, he would had come back for more and things would have been further complicated. 

All this situation were rather disturbing. He sighed and looked at the starry sky trying to get the other saiyan out of his mind, but without sucess. He shivered, not knowing if it had been because of the cold air of the night or because his inner turmoil. Anyway, he decided to come into the room and lay on his bed. It was going to be a long night, his mind wasn't going to let him get any sleep. But at least he was warm under the blankets. A false sensation of security in his cocoon, when he really was so lost.

Everything have changed, he can't deny that. Kakarot had seen his true self, and that made him felt vulnerable but, at the same time, a strange warm feeling tingling inside. He felt something stirring, something long time forgotten. The walls of his inner fortress were crumbling. And he didn't know how to handle this emotions.

Yes, Kakarot was right, he had lost so much. And in order to control the pain, he had gotten rid of all those feelings that made him weak. But doing so, he had left an emptiness that was eating his soul. He had tried to fill that inner void with other sensations, poor substitutes of something bigger, something better. Bloodlust, the thrill of being a ruthless murderer, and then his obsession to defeat and surpass his new nemesis, Kakarot. But, all those attempts weren't enough anymore. He had to remember all those lost emotions and to learn again how to feel; how to be whole, complete, again; how to be worthy of his chosen one. And he knew that Kakarot was the key.

Damn Kakarot. Since they met, the younger male had always have the ability to turn his world upside down . The one who defeated Freeza, releasing him from his enslavement and avenging their race. The first to ascend, always the hero. He had been stuck in this dull planet because of the other saiyan. He had been able to begin a new life, trying to forget his past. He wasn't anymore a heartless monster, because Kakarot had been the only one who had believed in him.

And Vegeta suddenly realized, that he had always been trying to be worthy of the blind trust that the younger saiyan had put in him from the very beginning. Trying , subconsciously, to get his approval, when he had never before cared about other people's opinions. And the last straw... this damned blasted bond.

As he had told Kakarot, during the heat he would attract many suitors. But he hadn't said that only one amongst them was destined to be his bonded mate. And Vegeta knew they were soulmates, his own behaviour during Kakarot's heat, proved it. Only a true mate would have taken care of the other's necessities and pleasure while mating as well as his own, and not only fuck him raw just to satiate his own appetite.

Ironic, how fate played. A planet destroyed, an entire race extinct, so he could meet his lifemate. Was such gain worthy of such loss? It should be. He wanted to believe it. Cause if it wasn't, nothing in this damned universe made sense. There would be no hope for any living creature.

Saiyans were a passionate, violent race. Most of the times indulging in their primal instincts : bloodlust, sex ...They were rather promiscuous, indeed. But once they met their soulmates they bonded for life. During the bonding ceremony, both partners must bite each other in the juncture between neck and shoulder, drinking as much blood as possible.

This was necessary, because in the blood there were some substances, (that had been produced in the glands of the tail and released in the bloodstream) that were only active when they penetrated in the organism of a compatible individual.

This substances catalyzed certain reactions which made possible the union of minds and souls of both partners. Thoughts, memories and emotions would flow through the new created link. Thus, both would be able to experience the feelings of the other, and could see inside each other's soul, obtaining a perfect comprehension of their other half. This mental link would make possible too, telepathic communication between them.

This substances would act too on the cerebral area responsible of the behaviour, determining the new roles they would adopt, changing their attitudes regarding the other. The dominant would be possessive and overprotective of his mate, needing always to be close to him, to avoid possible threats and rivals, and to take care of the desires and necessities of his chosen one. Also his sexual desire for his mate would be increased. And the submissive would reinforce the aspects of his perssonality which were the most attractive for his mate and also, he would need to feel the security and comfort provided by his mate's proximity.

This subtances would induce too the intermingle of their kis, surging as a different one in which was combined the characteristics of both of them, but heightened. So both mates would share the same ki, multiplying their power level. 

It was the perfect union. When the bond would be complete, they would remain together for the rest of their lives, because they would need each other like they needed the air to breathe. This link was unbreakable, nothing could severe it. And it would be strengthened as time pass by. If someone or something would sucess in keeping them separated for a long time they would sufffer an unbearable pain and, finally, death. If one of the mates would die, the other too.

Kakarot's heat sould had triggered the regrowth of Vegeta's tail. But the prince knew that it hadn't be possible because of his reluctance. He wasn't ready to accept the bond with all its duties and demands. But he was worried too by the possibility of being an unworthy mate to Kakarot, he didn't know if he would be capable to give the other man the emotional support he so much needed. And it was very disturbing to be concerned about this kind of things.

But, although his tail was lacking so he can't produce the necessary substances to complete the bond, he had been shocked when he noticed that, somehow it had started to form. Yes, that was why he was so disturbed. It was evident that the bond was there. It can be seen in the so uncharacteristic way they were acting.

He noticed how both of them were picking things from each other, specially Kakarot who had been acting grumpy, irritated, agressive, like the prince would have. While he had been playful around the younger saiyan. And both of them were adopting the patterns of behaviour, proper of a bonded couple.

His dramatic change of attitude around Kakarot was enough proof. He had been more tolerant with the younger saiyan. Gods! The man had insulted him, making stinging remarks, being offensive and scathing. But he hadn't be angry, yet rather amused. He had only been enraged when Kakarot had asked him about his fear, because that was a delicate matter to him. But instead of following his impulse of beating the crap out of the younger saiyan as he would have usually do, he had just grabbed the other man, and then he had retreated. He couldn't hurt Kakarot anymore, his instinct to protect him now was very strong. And he couldn't either be harsh or cruel with the younger man.

And his constant arousal when he was around the other was too a symptom (a painful one, he didn't know how he could control that knowing that soon enogh, he couln't be apart of the youger man.)

But the most disturbing thing, was the way that Kakarot has seen inside the prince's soul. That made no sense, that kind of deep knowledge about one's mate it was only possible when the bond was fully complete. Damn! Kakarot would never cease to surprise him.

He didn't know how it was possible to form a bond in such anomalous way. Maybe it was because of the fusion while fighting Buu. It could be that they had touched each other's minds developing an incipient link. Or may be it was because they both had ascended, and as supersaiyans they had some unknown abilities. After all, all he knew about this matter was what he was taught as a child in Vegetasei or what he was told by Nappa and Raditz, and they had never known nothing about supersaiyans. But he shouldn't be surprised, if Kakarot was involved nothing was impossible, trust Kakarot to accomplish what no other could.

Anyway, he eventually would have to totally accept that the bond was there and that it had to be completed. Because if he refused, they would suffer serious physical damages and mental disorders. And it would be worst for Kakarot, who could even die. And Kakarot's wasn't the only life which would be in peril.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own db/z/gt

PLAYTIME

Chapter Six

Three weeks after their last encounter, Vegeta hadn't made any other attempt to meet the younger saiyan. Goku didn't know whether to be relief or upset. As time went by, the younger saiyan felt an increasing need to see the prince, to feel him close. Besides, he had some doubts that only Vegeta could resolve.

He didn't understand what was the meaning of the heat. Just to hump like rabbits for days to satiate their appetites? But Vegeta had said it was dangerous to resist those impulses , it didn't make sense. He had wanted to asked Vegeta about it when they last talked. But the prince had refused to respond. From the beginning, he had suspected that Vegeta had not been completely sincere, but why to be so secretive about it. It had to be something extremely serious if Vegeta wasn't ready to reveal all the implications.

And he had some other doubts about the changes he was going through. Because he was feeling as if his body was betraying him. The first days after his last encounter with Vegeta, Goku spent the time trainig, doing exercise, swimming in the lake. All this activity served as a distraction from his problems.

But after a week, he had to stop with his training, because his physical strentgh was gradually decreasing. He was weary all the time. And those terrible migraines, and the lack of concentration. He supposed it was because he couldn't sleep at night. In his dreams, well they weren't exactly dreams, but visions of people and places strangely familiar, from a long forgotten past. He could even hear their voices and smell their scents. But these images were blurry and didn't last long. After those episodes, he was very agitated and couldn't sleep again.

Vegeta had said that he was going to experience some changes, but he didn't know if it was supposed to be that way. And why was all this happening now? It had been half and a month since everything had started, but before his last encounter with the prince, he had felt nothing extraordinary, except his sudden need of questioning his life and his views about people and the world around him.

But now, everything was going wrong, and the worst of all was that his ki had started to fluctuate two days ago, his power level had diminished and he didn't know how much longer he could resist without been in danger.

He knew that, sooner or later, he would have to confront Vegeta. But he was postposing the inevitable. He wasn't mad at the prince anymore. He knew he had overreacted. But the real reason to avoid the man was that he was scared to lost his temper again. It seemed to happen every time he met the older saiyan. And he didn't want to be that way, so agressive. And besides, he had the feeling that it was the place of the prince to give that step.

When he couldn't train anymore he had tried to meditate, maybe that would help him to be more relaxed and he could sleep better. But it was useless, he could only focus on Vegeta. The man was haunting him, not that he minded to think about the prince but it was starting to affect seriously his health.

He needed a distraction. So he decided to visit Chichi and his sons. And besides, he wanted to recover Chichi's friendship, though if only for their son's sake. All of this changes, the things he was starting to feel...It seemed that he was going to start a new phase of his life. And he had the need to sort things out, to amend his mistakes and let his past behind without regrets. 

And he hadn't seen his sons for the last six weeks. He had been isolated from everybody and that wasn't typical of him. He had always needed the company of other people, the warmth and security that closeness provided. He had been lone, sulking and moping around his empty house for too long , it was time to find a remedy for that. He would go to see his family and his friends.

Chichi and the kids had settled in a big apartment in Satan City. She had always prefered the bustling city life. One of Chichi's merits was that she had agreed to live in the middle of nowhere because his husband had wanted to, and she never had complained.

But the main reason to move into the city was that she thought it was better for the kids. There, they were near the school and college, and they had the oportunity to meet other people and live as any other ordinary child, instead of spending the whole time in the woods like wild animals. She had freaked out when she knew that Goku was an alien and she had put a great effort to make her sons act more like earthlings. The kids, more specifically Goten, had not taken well to live in the city. Goten was like his father, he liked nature and he was more saiyan, he enjoyed immensely fighting. Goku had been so proud when he knew that his youngest had ascended at the age of seven.

But Goku understood, just partly, why Chichi wanted to supress their saiyan side and to make them study. After all, they had to live in this planet. They had their lives, their friends. One day they would have their own families. So they couldn't grow as he did. He had always been a wild child. He had to learn to live alone since his grandfather died and nobody else was there to look after him. Before his grandad died, he only was taught how to read and write, and the martial arts. Besides, he was a full-blooded saiyan and he was made to live adventures and to look for new challenges. But things were different for his sons. Although he still thought that Chichi was too strict and should let them some more freedom.

Goku flew to Chichi's house. He knew the adress but he had never been there before, his sons went always to visit him at Mont Pazou. It was farther than he thought and soon he started to feel tired. Great, he couldn't even fly long distances. He stopped in middair and call Kintou, his magic cloud.

Wen he arrived, he noticed that the place was very nice, all seemed so new and neat. But the thought of living in that hideous boxes, surrounded by concrete and asphalt and all that disgusting noise, wasn't very appealing. It was a pity that his sons couldn't live like before, outside, breathing unpolluted air and enjoying the soothing effect of the nature.

Chichi gasped when she opened the door. Goku was the last person she would expect to see.

"Hi, Chichi." Goku greeted, grinning . Finally she got out of her astonishment.

"Go...Goku, What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. Can I come in? I'm a little tired and I need to sit down, please." Chichi blinked, but motioned him to follow her.  
The house was tidy and clean. Chichi had always been the perfect housewife. All in the room seemed very comfortable and it was decorated with taste, though too feminine, to Goku's liking.

"Nice house"

"Thank you. Sit over there." She said, pointing to a huge couch.  
Goku smiled. "Well, how's everything?"

"Oh, fine. I'm very bussy with the kids, as always. But I have made some new friends with the same interests I have, and we spend a great time together"

"I'm so glad for you, Chichi"  
Then she seemed to remember something "Oh, my. What terrible manners, sorry Goku. Do you want something to eat?"

"No, I have no appetite" Chichi stared at him in disbelief.

"Goku, are you right?" Goku laughed nervously.

"Sure, don't worry, Chichi"

"Don't lie to me. I know you're hiding something"

"No, Chichi. Why do you think that?"

"Well, you haven't come to see me or called me since the divorce, and suddenly you're here to talk to me. You say that you're tired and you don't want to eat. That's not the Goku I know." She asked crossing her arms over her chest. Then she said, narrowing her eyes. "This is rather suspicious"  
Goku shifted on the couch "No, Chichi. I..."

Then, she seemed to have a sudden revelation and started to tremble.  
"Oh, my god! Goku, dear! I understand." And she started to sob uncontrollably.

"What?" Goku squeaked

"You came here to say goodbye, didn't you. Oh, poor, poor Goku. Are you suffering much?"

"Chichi, I don't know what are you talking about. Can you calm down, please".  
He was starting to find the situation very bizarre.

"You don't have to pretend anymore, dear. You can tell me everything. I know you're dying. But I want you to know that I'm here whenever you need me" And she started to cry hysterically.  
Goku had forgotten how exasperating the woman could be, always the queen of drama.

"Chichi, I'm fine. Stop it, please."  
The woman didn't seem to hear him. So Goku had to scream so loud that the walls trembled.

"CHICHIIIII! Shut Up!"  
Chichi stopped her crying and stared at him, confusion evident on her face. She had never seen Goku so upset before.

"I'm here cause I wanted to talk about us. So drop the act, ok?"  
She nodded. And then, as if nothing had happened, she said smiling.

"Well, first I will go to make some tea.".

"Ok" Goku said weakly. His sudden outburst have drained him of energy.  
When the woman got out, he leaned against the couch. All that screeching was something he could never get used to, he didn't know how he could stand so many years living with her. Well, having been dead most of the time had helped a lot.

He started daydreaming. What different from the profound, masculine voice of his prince, so smooth and seductive... Goku stopped , not wanting to go further with this kind of thougths.   
Chichi came back with two cups of tea and offered one to Goku. Then she sat on an armchair across Goku. They remained in silence for a while, savouring the aromatic beverage.  
Finally Chichi broke the silence.

"Well, Goku what do you want to talk about?. She asked, staring intensely at her ex husband. Goku finally decided to open his heart.

"Chichi, I've been thinking lately about the time we were married. I realized that I've been an irresponsible, I didn't take care of you and our children as you deserve. I didn't mean it. I just think that, at the moment, I was doing the right thing. And I wanted to apologize for being a bad husband and a bad father"  
Chichi look at him, eyes shining with unshed tears. 

"Oh, my sweet Goku. I knew you couldn't live without me." 

"What?" Goku started to panic as he saw Chichi standing up to latch onto him, her arms around his neck.

"It doesn't matter, dear. I forgive you and I accept to go back to our home. I will try my best to make things work this time. I'm so happy, my love".

Trust Chichi to be delusional. She lived in her own fantasy world.  
As she started to kiss him all over his face, Goku stiffened, eyes twitching, unable to react. But finally he started to struggle to disentangle himself from the crazy woman.

"Chichi, stop please. I didn't mean that."  
Chichi frozed and glanced at him.

"What?" She yelled.

"Chichi, you just misunderstood my words. I just came to apologize because I felt I owed you that. And I want you to be my friend again. That's all.".   
Chichi stood up, her fists clenched, her face reddened. 

"You..you...stupid monkey. How could you? After all I've done for you. I gave you my best years, and what I have got in return? A worthless husband that never was at home. "  
Goku got close to Chichi to try to comfort her.

"Chichi, please dont be this way. I didn't come here to have another fight with you. I just wanted to fix things between us, I just thought that if we could be friends things would better for our sons."  
She paid no attention to Goku's words and slapped him . "Get out of here. You, retarded, bad excuse for a man"

He stood still for a while, touching his red cheek. "I hope some day you stop being so mean, so you can be in peace." Then he sighed and left the house

Goku sat on the floor, near the door and waited for his sons. He was starting to have a migraine, too much yelling, too much stress. He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes trying to relax. Suddenly he was startled by his sons, they screamed and latched onto him.

"Yay, daddy. You're here. Cool!"

Goku frozed. He hadn't felt when his sons got closed, he can't even feel their ki now that they were with him. He tried to concentrate on other ki signatures, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, but he can't feel anything. 'What the hell was going on?'

He tried again, this time with Vegeta. He felt something, but it was different, he had touched Vegeta's ki. But he hadn't had to search for him , it was like a constant presence in the back of his mind, he could feel the prince there always with him. That was strange, definitively he had to speak with Vegeta.

He was torn from his thoughts by the chirping voice of Goten, the kid had been babbling all that time and he hadn't pay any attention. Now he just wanted to forget all his worries and spend some time with his sons.

They went to the lake and spent a great afternoon. The kids shrieked when they saw Goku's tail. After the initial shock, Goku had a hard time trying to get Gotten away from the tail, the kid had been running after him screaming "I want one, I want one", and Gohan didn't help much rolling on the ground laughing. When finally, the youngest kid got tired of chasing the damned furry thing, all of them swamm, enjoying the fresh water. But Goku soon went to lay on the grass as the kids played inside the lake.

Later, when the boys got tired of his games, they decided to catch some fishes. Once they have eaten and the kids were less hyper, Goku thought it was the perfect moment to have their attention.

"Look kids, there's something very important I want to tell you." The boys nodded and sat in silence listening carefully at his father.

" I wanted to apologize for being a bad father"

"But, dad..." Goten started to say. Goku shook his head.

"No, let me finish please. It's true. I have never been around when you needed me most. I prefered to stay in Otherworld pursuing absurds challenges, instead of taking care of my family. Gohan, I made you fight when you really didn't like it and I put on your shoulders the responsability to save the planet, I stole your childhood forcing you to be a warrior. And then I let you alone with the unbearable guilt. Yes, I've always known that you felt guilty because of my death, but you shouldn't. I took my own decision and I should have come back to save you such pain."  
Goku patted his youngest on the head 

"And Gotten, you had to grow without knowing what was to have a father. I have inflicted both of you so much pain and I'll never be able to repair all my mistakes. But I want you to know that I love you more than anything and I'm very proud of you."  
The two boys hugged his father tightly. And Gohan spoke up, trying to keep back his tears.

"No, dad, don't say those things. You have always been our hero and we are very proud to be your sons. You taught me not only to fight, but to be self-confident and to believe in my own power. You trusted me to fight Cell and that was a honour to me. You have saved our lives many times, always willing to sacrifice yourself for others without asking anything in return. We love you, dad."

"Yes, dad. You're the best father ever" Goten mumbled sobbing.

"Thank you, sons. You don't know how much this means to me" Goku said, feeling lightheaded and full of joy.

When his sons went back home, Goku decided to visit his old friend Krillin. Fortunately, he found his chilhood friend alone, by the seashore. Maybe Krillin could give him some advice.  
After the greetings, Goku sat beside his friend.

"Where have you been all this time, Goku?. It's been ages since the last time we met"  
Goku grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"He, he. Sorry, Krillin, you know how I am. Hey, how are Eighteen and Marron?"

"They're great. They went to the city mall; women and their shoppings, you know"  
Goku nodded, then yawned and laid on the sand, feeling very lazy under the evening sun.

"Haven't you noticed anything wrong with me?" Goku asked, all of a sudden.  
Krillin stared at his friend. Immediately, the swaying of a furry appendage caught his attention. His eyes were wide open.

"Hey, you have your tail back." He said.  
Goku rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean that."  
Krillin got closed and stared at his friend more carefully.

"Well, man, now that you say it. You look terible"

"Thank you" Goku snarled.

"What I mean is that you are very pale and had bags under your eyes. And you are thinner. Are you sick, Goku?"

"No. It's just that I don't sleep well and I've lost my appetite, I vomit every day. But it's a saiyan thing. Vegeta said that I just reached maturity and I was gonna suffer some changes."  
The bald man started to laugh. Goku frowned, getting angry by the lack of empathy of the one he considered his best friend.

"This is ridiculous, Goku. How old are you? So you're saying, that ,all this time, you've been a teenager."

"Stop laughing Krillin, this is serious. And it's got nothing to do with my age. It seems that when all of you decided to cut my tail, that refrained my proper development."  
Krillin was surprised, he had never seen Goku so angry, at least not out of battle.

"Well, Goku. Why do you believe what Vegeta had said? You know that he's just an arrogant bastard."  
Goku couldn't supress a growl. "You have no right to say those things about Vegeta."

"Goku, it's Vegeta we are talking about. Don't you remember he tried to kill us? And he had always despised all of us."

"I can't believe this. After all this years, he had always been our ally in all our battles, and he had saved our lives in countless occasions, he even died to protect earth. What else must a man do to redeem himself, to prove that he had changed and become a better person? Vegeta is the most honorable man I've ever known, because Vegeta the villain died the day he let behind his past and fight by my side against my enemy." Goku exclaimed, clenching his fists.

"Take it easy, man. Being so agitated can't make you any good"  
Goku breath deeply, trying to regain his control.

"Alright , Goku. According to Vegeta, you're going through a delicate state." Krillin rubbed his chin with his right hand, thinking about his friend's dilemma.

"Maybe all these changes make your body vulnerable to things you used to be immune and you have caught a virus or something"

Goku pondered this idea for a while. "Man, you may be right"  
Krillin suddenly started to think that there was something strange."Hey, Goku. If Vegeta knows what's happening to you, why don't you go to ask him, he will be more helpful."

Goku stiffen and said nervously. "Well, it's ... I don't want to see him now"

"Did he do someting to you? What happened?"

"Uh? There's nothing you should worry about. It's something private between Vegeta and me, alright?"

"Ok. Why don't you go to a hospital, then?"  
Goku went paler and Krillin laughed.

"Sorry man, I just couldn't help it. I just was kidding, alright?"  
Seeing that his usually cheerful friend wasn't exactly amused, Krillin stopped laughing . "Maybe you should go to Dende"

The expression on Goku's face suddenly changed, he beamed. "Oh, that's a great idea Krillin. I'll go right now"  
Goku called Kintoun. When he was ready to go, Krillin blinked, surprised because Goku hadn't ridden on Kintoun for years.

"Goku, why are you using your cloud?"

"I can't use instant transmission and I'm too weak to fly to the lookout."

"Is it so serious?" Krillin asked, now really concerned about his friend.  
Goku hung his head, he hated to be so vulnerable. He had always relied on his strength and now he was pathetic.

"My power level is at minimum and I can't feel ki signatures."

"Oh man, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed before. Let me go with you. And don't worry, Dende will heal you."

Goku nodded and they flew to the lookout. When they arrived, Piccolo was there as usually, sitting indian style floating in the air, meditating.

"Long time to see you, Goku." Soon the namekian noticed that something was wrong with his friend.

"Are you alright? I can sense that your ki is too low and there's some kind of energy, very weak, that I can't recognize. What happened to you?".

Goku looked rather confused at the green being. "What do you mean, Piccolo. I don't feel anything."  
Krillin was shocked too.

"Well, I haven't felt anything either but if it's as weak as Piccolo say it's possible that it's true, Goku. Remember that you can't feel ki" Goku nodded knowing that his friend was right.

Now it was Piccolo who was surprised. "Did you just tell that Goku cannot feel ki?" .  
Goku just sighed. The namek, very affected now by the state of Goku, said: "Then, you have come to see Dende, haven't you?. Wait here. I'll go to call the brat"

When Piccolo had told him that Goku was there, Dende run eager to meet his friend. "Hi, Goku. I'm so glad to see you" Dende said with a big grin on his face.

"Hi, Dende"

"How is Gohan? It's been ages since the last time I saw him. I miss him"

"Well, he's a little bussy now with the University and his girlfriend. But don't worry, I'll make sure he'll come to see you every now and then."

"Oh, that would be great! Thanks, Goku"

Piccolo was starting to lose his patience.  
"Enough of this useless chatt. Goku needs your help. You should check him to know what's wrong with him."

"Oh, I'm sorry Goku." And the boy proceeded to send his scanning waves all over Goku's body.

"You have no desease Goku, you're completely healthy."

Piccolo snarled.  
"Then why is his ki so low. And what about that strange energy?. It seems that you're losing your faculties, kid."

"Oh sorry, I just looked for some kind of physical disease. You should have explained this before, Piccolo. You know I must focus on a particular aspect every time I use my powers. I was focusing my energy solely on Goku's vital signs."  
Piccolo rolled his eyes but said nothing. He didn't want to argüe when he was so worried about his friend.

Dende scanned again Goku's body, this time trying to detect that strange energy. After a while, he gasped.  
"There's something in there, some kind of power interfering with my scanning waves. It's tiny, but strong enough to be detected."

"What do you mean" Krillin asked, he now was really intrigued by all this new revelations. But before the younger namekian could reply, an unexpected visitor started to response.

"What he means is that Kakarot..."  
Before he could finish, Goku interrupted him.

"Vegeta, what are you doing here?" Goku asked anxiously.  
Vegeta sighed and look at the younger saiyan with a mix of resignation and tenderness.

"I sensed that there was something wrong with you. Sorry, Kakarot. I must apologize. There are some things I should have told you. I have wanted to see you many times during the last weeks but I couldn't find the courage to do it."

"How could you feel that Goku was here" Piccolo asked with his eyes narrowed. He didn't trust the prince."His ki is so low that is almost undetectable"

"I could know where Kakarot is in every moment, and how he feels, even if he would have no ki at all. You don't need to know how or why. That's something I must tell to Kakarot in private." Vegeta replied, without keeping his eyes apart from the younger saiyan.

"Hey Vegeta" Goku was rather curious about what Vegeta had just said.

"Is it got something to do with a strange sensation I had before, when I found out that I couldn't feel ki? Yet, I could sense your presence, but I didn't feel it outside like the others, it was in my mind, Vegeta."

"Yes Kakarot. But we will discuse that later at home."  
Vegeta went closer to the younger saiyan, put a hand over Goku's abdomen and started to send some waves of ki through Goku's skin.  
Piccolo, afraid that Vegeta could take advantage of the weak state of Goku to hurt him, started an attack against the prince. But Goku asked him to stop. Piccolo complied, sighing. He could never understand the blind faith Goku had in the older saiyan. 

When Vegeta considered that the amount of ki he had supplied to Goku was enough, he stopped and asked: "Are you better?"

The younger saiyan grinned "Yes. Am I already cured?"

Vegeta smirked. "Silly, I just fed you with my ki to restore part of your energy. "

"But you know what's wrong with me, Don't you?"  
Everybody awaited anxiously the response of the prince.

"Yes Kakarot...You're pregnant"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT

PLAYTIME

Chapter Seven

When Vegeta broke the news all hell was let loose. Chaos reigned supreme in the lookout. Goku's friends were staring at the prince in disbelief. They seemed to be in a contest of who can open wider eyes and mouth.

Krillin went pale and started to fidget and laugh nervously, Piccolo had the face contorted in a expression which could be of disgust, horror or simply confusion, and Dende was purple from head to toes in embarrassment. 

Vegeta couldn't care less about their reaction, he was worried sick about Goku. The younger saiyan had collapsed on the floor and seemed to be in a trance, repeating incessantly, as a mantra: "Shit, shit, shit." Vegeta run to his side but he didn't know what to do to comfort him.

Piccolo was the first to recover the faculty to speak, but he seemed to suffer from lack of oxygen in his brain, judging by his incoherent babbling.

"But how... you know...can be...possible."

Vegeta slapped his forehead with his hand, how can this revelation cause such commotion to a being who was asexual and who reproduced by vomiting eggs? As if that wasn't weird.

Vegeta, annoyed with such idiocy, just ignored them and focused all his attention on Goku, who seemed to be very distraught. He knelt in front of the younger saiyan.

"Kakarot, calm down, please." But Goku didn't seem to hear him.  
Vegeta sighed and caressed softly the younger saiyan's cheek.

"Look at me, Kakarot." He said cupping Goku's chin. " Stop it. You're stronger than this."  
Goku seemed to get out of his stupor and looked at Vegeta with a glint of madness in his eyes.

"You, ...You knew and you didn't tell me anything. You let it happen. How could you?" Vegeta tried to breath as a rather pissed Goku was trying to strangling him. Lately the younger saiyan seemed to have developed a strange fixation with Vegeta's neck.

When Piccolo grabbed Goku to move him apart from the prince, an easy task because of Goku's lack of strength, Vegeta punched him hard on the stomach. 

"Hey, what was that for?" Piccolo asked irritated. "Is that what I get for trying to help you?"

Vegeta was infuriated. "You had no need to do that, he's got no energy, he couldn't cause any damage, idiot. I was letting him vent his anger. I thought that would make him feel better." The prince yelled.

" You touch him again and you're dead" He said in a terrible menacing tone. Picolo was really scared now, he realized that Vegeta's threat was serious, the prince would kill him without hesitation. So he moved away and muttered almost inaudibly. "You saiyans are crazy people."

Goku was panting and breathing with difficulty because of his previous outburst, but he seemed to have recovered his senses. Vegeta asked Dende for a room where Goku could rest for a while and they could talk privately.

Once that both saiyans were alone, Goku sat on the bed, feeling a little dizzy. He was trying to assimilate the news. Being raised in a world where the different roles of women and men were meticulously determined, taken for granted that women carried children, he felt weird, as if he was some kind of aberration. He felt so out of place for the first time in his life, like the alien he really was, disgusting and sickly.

When Vegeta sat beside Goku, his heart ached seeing the younger saiyan so scared and lost, as a helpless child. Goku stared Vegeta straight in the eyes, with an imploring gaze. Such beautiful, expressive, onyx eyes piercing Vegeta's soul. 

"What am I gonna do, Vegeta?" The younger saiyan whispered. "I can't... , I...I'm a warrior, not a 'mother'. This can't be happening to me. Tell me this isn't true, please. Tell me that this is just a bad dream. If you say so I will believe it. Please, please, please." Goku exclaimed, clinging to the prince and burying his face in the crook of Vegeta's neck. Vegeta embraced him, rubbing Goku's back, cradling the younger saiyan as if he was just a baby. He caressed Goku's hair, marveled at its softness, and whispered in his ear: "Shhh, Kakarot. Everything's gonna be alright."

After a while of comforting the younger saiyan with gentle words and caresses, Goku seemed to be a little better. Vegeta fed him with more ki, kissed his forehead and help him to stand up .

"Let's go now Kakarot." He said holding Goku's hand.

When the two saiyans reappeared, the others were still waiting. Piccolo, worried by his friend, considered his duty to ask for an explanation.

"How all this happened , Vegeta?"  
Vegeta, had a perplexed look in his eyes. He hadn't paid attention to the question, his mind still on Goku. The namekian, seeing the prince's hesitation, elaborated.

"I mean what did you do, did you take advantage of him, did you force him?"  
Vegeta growled, he would kill the green idiot if he would continue pushing him.  
But before Vegeta could say something, Goku responded in his place.

"Let it be Piccolo, it's not what you think. I don't blame him, it's difficult to explain."  
Vegeta sighed. " Kakarot, I don't care of what they think"

"But I do care. They've got no right to think of you this way, they don't know anything." Goku said, anxious.

"Shh, it's ok. You must relax"

Then Krillin decided to participate in the third degree "Well, Goku. If you say so, I believe it. But what about Bulma, didn't you think about her, didn't you know what this would mean to her?"

Goku started hyperventilating, seeing his best friend was blaming him. Vegeta would have beaten him till death, how did the disgusting worm dare? But he didn't want to upset Goku more, so he breathed deeply, trying to regain his composure and replied at the accusations.

"It's time the farce ends. None of you know that woman and what she is capable of . You have believed her lies for years. She tried to seduce me from the beginning, but I had no interest in her. Trunks was...an accident. I was out of control then and she was there, always waiting for her chance, even though she was still with his boyfriend,that desert rat. After that, I never touched her again. But she got pregnant so she tried to coax me to marry her. I refused but she made you believe that we were a couple."

"Why didn't you ever try to deny it?" Krillin asked, not believing the prince's words.  
Vegeta sighed, he really didn't need to justify his past actions before such worthless creatures, but he wanted to do it for Goku.

"I didn't know the lies she was spreading till later, because I was isolated, spending my whole time in the gravity room or in my bedroom. When I finally found out, I was rather pissed off, but I couldn't care less about your opinion. I just didn't want to have contact with any of you, pathetic idiots."

"Of course, that's typical of Vegeta." Piccolo snarled "He's too good to lower himself to our level, but why bother now, 'your majesty' ?"

"Pfft, you're absolutely right, I despise all of you. But now Kakarot is involved and I won't let anybody blame him. I know how he cares about all of you and how he values your friendship, though I can't understand why. He can't live without your acceptance and I know how your narrow minds work."

Goku shighed, embracing Vegeta tightly. "Vegeta!", he whispered almost desperately, touched by the prince's words. Vegeta rubbed Goku's back in an attempt to soothe him.

"I will take you home Kakarot, you need to rest." The younger saiyan nodded.

"Please don't say anything to the others, I need to talk with my sons first." Goku said weakly.  
Krillin frowned "As if I could go everywhere saying 'Hey, you know what? My best friend is pregnant and he's a man.' That would be funny."

Goku felt a stinging pain, his best friend thought he was a freak.  
Vegeta looked daggers at the bald monk, but let it go. His priority right now was to take care of Kakarot.   
He flew to Goku's house carrying the younger saiyan in his arms, bride style. Goku was blushing furiously.

"Vegeta, I could have ridden Kintou, this is rather embarrassing, you know?"

"Oh come on crybaby, that blasted thing is so slow that it would take us too long." Goku sweatdropped, he wasn't sure if he could get used to this playful side of the prince.

Once at Goku's home, they sat comfortably on the couch. Vegeta noticed that something was bothering the younger saiyan.

"What's wrong Kakarot?" Goku stared at the prince almost apologetically.

"Vegeta, I'm so ashamed for my behaviour, I didn't want you to see me that way, so pathetic and weak." Vegeta stared gently at the younger saiyan, trying to reassure him

"You don't have to worry, Kakarot. It's understandable under such circumstances to be so overly emotional. Lately you have been under a great pressure. Maybe some meditation could help you to feel better." Goku frowned, he wasn't very sure that it could work.

"But Vegeta, I cannot concentrate enough to meditate." Vegeta took his hand.

"Let's try something different, do you trust me?" Goku nodded without hesitation. The prince stood up and ordered Goku to lie on his stomach.

"First, you have to get rid of the tension in your body." Vegeta began to massage the muscles of Goku's back and neck. He first started to warm up the tissues with long and gentle strokes, then tried to locate the muscle knots and pressed into them with one finger for a while , finishing with more long strokes. He repeated this all over Goku's body till he worked all the knots out.

The younger saiyan moaned, that expert hands felt so wonderful, maybe he could convince the prince to do this more often. After a while, Goku was a pile of goo under Vegeta's ministrations. Then the prince made him lie on his back and sent over him a warm wave of energy, Goku had never felt so comfortable and safe in his life.

"Now Kakarot, close your eyes, breath slowly and try to concentrate in that part of your mind where you feel my presence." Goku did as he was told. He reached that spot where a glorious light was shining, that light was Vegeta, invading him, surrounding him in an embrace of peace and serenity. Goku was astounded at the overwhelming sensation, he wanted to be that way forever. After a while, noticing that Goku was in a state of pure bliss, and unable to maintain that connection longer because he was mentally exhausted, Vegeta closed the link. 

"That was incredible, Vegeta." An almost transfigured Goku said. The prince smirked very pleased with the outcome of his little experiment.

Then Vegeta decided to wander round the house, room by room, paying attention to every detail. Goku following behind, puzzled by Vegeta's actions. Once he finished his inspection, Vegeta stopped before the younger saiyan, arms crossed over his chest.

"Kakarot I haven't seen such disorder before in all my life."  
Goku grinned

"Vegeta, with all that's happening I didn't feel like cleaning? I have other worries, you know?"  
Vegeta smirked.

"Well, from now on this is gonna change."

"Uh?" Was all Goku could mutter.

"I cannot live this way" Was the response of the prince.  
Goku narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean Vegeta?" 

"Well, It seems that you will have to get used to my presence. Now this is my home too." Goku gasped and almost fell on the floor.

"Look, Kakarot. I must be here. Your power level is almost zero, I must protect you and the baby. And you need my presence as I need yours, we are drawn to each other, I know you can feel it too. It's the bond, Kakarot."

Goku was frustrated cause he didn't understand what Vegeta meant. "I'm tired of your secrets, your half trues and your obscure revelations, this isn't help. Will you explain me once and for all what's going on?"

"Yes Kakarot, I will tell you everything. But first, let's get more comfortable."  
The prince sat on the couch and made Goku lie, leaning his head on the prince's lap.

"During his first heat, there's a higher posibility for a submissive male to meet his true mate, the one he's destined to be bonded with."  
Goku was getting curious. "Bonded... what does it mean, Vegeta? Is it like a marriage?"

"No, Kakarot. It's got nothing to do with that meaningless human custom. The bonding is a perfect union between two mates, their souls and minds became as one."

"So you and I are soulmates?" Vegeta nodded. "Yes, I had my suspicious after we mated, and your pregnancy proves it. A submissive is fertile only during the heat. And he can only be fecunded by his soulmate, because they are genetically compatible.

"That's unbelievable, you tried to kill me the first time you saw me. How can someone try to kill his soulmate?"  
Vegeta growled irritated. "Kakarot, don't use that lame argument, you know better than that. The circumstances were adverse, if you would have had your tail then, all had been different. The heat just helps to meet two lifemates but if they have the chance to meet without the need of the heat, they recognize each other immediately by the scent. Tails musk when you meet a suitable partner. So instead of fighting we would have mated. I had my tail, though. I'm sure you had to sense something, Kakarot."

Goku was in deep thought, he was starting to understand the strange sensations he experienced then.

"Yes ,Vegeta, it's true. When I told Krillin to let you go I didn't know why, but I felt that you should live, that I should meet you again. It was something very strange, never before nor after I have felt such thing."

"Damn earthlings," Vegeta growled. "Who gave them the right to cut your tail? But maybe it's better this way. Then I was too cruel to be a good mate, you wouldn't have been happy, I would have led you through a path of madness and destruction. I could never have harmed you consciounsly, I would have the same feelings that now. Desire, possession, protectiveness. But at that moment I had another goals to accomplish and you would have followed me eagerly no matter what, even though if that would have broken your heart. Dominant decides submissive complies. I don't know if I'm already the mate that you deserve, though."

"So what we did was bonding."

"Not exactly, Kakarot. We just mated. Then after the heat, if we both would agree we should have celebrated the ceremony, there are several steps that must be performed properly. And besides, it would be impossible without my tail. But the fact is that we somehow started a bond and I don't know how."

"And you don't want it to happen, do you?"  
Vegeta sighed. "Kakarot if I wouldn't want it, then it wouldn't exist. There's no way to form a one side bond."

"That means that I want it too". Vegeta nodded. "I'm not sure about that, Vegeta. Is there a way to break it?"  
Vegeta felt the stinging pain of rejection stabbing his heart.

"Kakarot, do you really want to break it?"  
Goku regretted his words immediately as he sensed the deep angst coming in intense waves from Vegeta.  
He trembled, shaking his head. "I don't know. No. It's just that all is so strange and it's happening so fast. In a few weeks all my world is been turned upside down. I need some time to come to terms with all of this."

Vegeta was visibly more relaxed. "We just must get used to it. When we are ready, we must complete it. A partial bond is dangerous. You are unstable, lose control easily, can't restrain your agressiveness. That is partly because of your newly acquired maturity. Partly because of the pregnancy, that trechorous hormones make you moody. But mostly, it's an effect of this anomalous link. Things will get better when we are properly bonded. But things will never be the same, Kakarot. Both of us will be changed forever."

"Well," Goku said, "I can get used to some of those changes. You were so tender with me in the lookout, you didn't even mind the others' presence. And what happened before, when I was concentrated on all those sensations you were sending to me, can we repeat that any other time?" Goku asked, beaming.

"Yes, Kakarot, and it will feel even better when the bond is complete." Vegeta frowned. "But Kakarot dont push your luck, you were very distressed and in need of comfort, but don't expect such public displays of affection very often."

Goku laughed. "Don't worry Vegeta, I would be the first to beat you if you would try it." Vegeta laughed too.  
After the laughs died, Goku asked "What do we have to do to complete this bond?"

"Well, we can't do anything till my tail grows back. And we must be totally willing to accept the commitment without hesitation. But, we better wait till the cub is born. Then your power will be fully restored and we can celebrate the ceremony properly without problems."

Goku sighed. They remained in a companionable silence for a while, Goku was rubbing absently his stomach. Then he broke the silence.

"A son, it's unbelievable. I don't know if I will get used to the idea that there's a life inside of me."

"You have five and a half months for that."

"So saiyan pregnancy only lasts seven months."

Vegeta nodded. "As you see, saiyan babies are very demanding. He only is half and one month old and had already absorbed all your energy, he's feeding with it and now he will need what I can provide. So he develops faster than humans, even it's possible that your high power level make him develop faster than any average saiyan. Dont you know why the strongest and more powerful males are submissive, Kakarot?"

The younger saiyan shook his head slightly, Vegeta had started to caress his hair and he was so relaxed, almost sleepy, that he could barely pay attention to Vegeta's words.

"It's safer for the baby and for the birthing parent. And it grants more healthy children. The strength of the cub is determined by the quality and quantity of the energy consumed in the first weeks of gestation, and that is provided by the birthing parent. The father's energy only serves to maintenance during the following months. That made our race become stronger with every new generation."

Goku remained pensive for a moment.  
"Vegeta, do you really want this child. Isn't just that you have to accept it because there's no other choice?"

"It's our son, Kakarot. Another full blooded saiyan, the son of two legendary." And he kissed Goku softly on the lips. "Does that answer your question?" Goku touched lightly his lips where Vegeta's kiss still lingered and with a dreamy gaze, he simply nodded.

The prince lifted him in his arms, smiling and carried him to the bedroom, laying him on the bed.

"Now try to sleep Kakarot, that will help you to recover some strength." The younger saiyan didn't complain. Vegeta covered him with a sheet and closed the courtains. He sat on an armchair beside Goku's bed, watching as the younger saiyan slept.

He reflected about paternity. When Trunks was born, it didn't mean much to him. Surely he was the heir of his title, the continuation of a dying race. But the fact that the child was just a demi-saiyan had been so disappointing. What a waste! His royal blood mixed with the one of a creature as disgusting and weak as an earthling. And, besides, in that moment he was very different, colder, and had other priorities (aka his obsession to surpass Kakarot).

How different than Kakarot. The younger saiyan had always been so proud of his sons, specially his oldest. The brat had always been a pathetic and insecure child. And because of his lack of confidence, Kakarot had put on quite an act to make everybody, including the own kid, believe in the superiority of his son over any full blooded saiyan. But Vegeta had always suspected that it was just a fraud.

The prince couldn't supressed a little smile, realizing the effort Kakarot had made to get his oldest to act more like a saiyan, instead the little pansy the harpy wanted. The man had even died to achieve his purpose. But Vegeta knew better. Kakarot had been holding back in his battle with Cell, when the truth was that he could have defeated the monster easily. But he had prefered to disappoint his friends, giving up in the middle of the fight and forcing the stupid brat to take his place.

Everything was forgotten when Kakarot died to save their lives. But if things would have been different and the kid would have killed the creature when he first had the chance, instead of getting all cocky, causing the disaster, then Kakarot wouldn't have died. And after that, his friends wouldn't have treated him in the same way. He would had been in disgrace, the coward and bad father who would risk his son's life better than his own. And the younger saiyan had sacrificed his pride as a warrior and his own reputation willingly, helping his son to become more self-confident.  
How painful and humiliating, this should have been for Kakarot. Yes, Kakarot would be a good mate and a good 'mother', such capacity of sacrifice and unconditional love!

But Vegeta was very different now from the heartless murderer he once was. And as the years went by, his relation with Trunks had changed. First, from indifference and disappointment, to acceptance. And later, he had become fond of the boy, seeing the effort Trunks put in emulating him, training to become a brave warrior. Finally he had developed affection and even pride, when he knew that the kid had ascended. Though most of the times the brat was annoying, always searching his approval, always in need to be reassured.

Could he be a good father to this new child? He didn't want to make the same mistakes again. This time he would be a caring father, Kakarot would help him.

When Goku woke up, Vegeta was leaning on the wall arms crossed, wathching him intensely.

"So you're still here." The younger saiyan sid, yawning and stretching out his arms. The prince just smirked.  
Goku propped upon his elbows. "Ummm...If I have no other choice and you must stay, you must restrain your urges. I'm serious, Vegeta. I can smell your constant arousal"

Vegeta chuckled "I can't help it, Kakarot. It's a consecuence of the bond, your presence makes me hard."

Goku rolled his eyes. "I cannot believe it. Anyway, don't try anything."

"But why, Kakarot?" The prince moved towards the bed and lay beside Goku, whispering huskily in his ear " I can recall how you enjoyed our little games by the lake."

Goku shivered as he always did when the prince got so close and used that seductive tone. He gulped and tried to pull Vegeta away. "Please, Vegeta. I'm still a little unsure. Don't make it more difficult"

The prince stood up and sighed. "If that's what you want, fine"  
He sounded so resigned and defeated that Goku took pity of him.  
"Just give me some time. Ok?" Both men smiled.

"And you will have to give me those wonderful massages more often." Goku said with a mischievous smile on his face. Vegeta nodded.

"Fine, now that everything's settled. Give me something to eat, I'm starving." Goku ordered, his arms crossed over his chest.  
Vegeta blinked and shook his head, but complied. Why did he have the unpleasant sensation that the next months were gonna be hell? He was stuck with a pregnant saiyan, where had he gotten himself into?


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DB/Z/GT.

PLAYTIME

Chapter Eight

It was late in the night and Vegeta hadn't got any sleep yet. He had insisted to share the same bed with Goku. When the younger man had finally accepted, Vegeta had expected to get confortable, cuddling against the big saiyan, feeling his soft skin, his warmth, his wonderful scent. But what he had gotten was a bunch of kicks and punches every time a very agitated Goku trashed around in the bed. Suddenly the younger saiyan sat, trembling and breathing heavily, as if he was awaken from a terrible nightmare.

"Spit it out, Kakarot."

Goku looked at the prince and blinked, trying to regain all his senses. Vegeta was in his bed. Ah, yes now they sleep together, he had to overcome the awkwardness of the new situation. And he had been asked something, but he didn't know what, he was still numb because of his restless sleep.  
Vegeta sighed, seeing the younger saiyan so confused. "What's bothering you, Kakarot?"  
Goku replied calmer.

"Those visions again."  
Vegeta frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"There are faces, so familiar, one's like me other's like my brother, but they speak in a language I can't understand, calling me, trying to tell me something that I should know. They seem so real. But suddenly they dissapear leaving me in such a state of anxiety that I'm unable to sleep again. What do you think all this means, Vegeta?"

Goku stared at the prince like a lost child who was looking for the wisdom in the source of all knowledge, so confident in the belief that Vegeta had the answer for all his doubts. Vegeta felt so proud in that moment, but unworthy of such trust, cause he didn't know the reason why the younger saiyan was having all those visions. He could only speculate.

"I'm not very sure Kakarot. Can't you remember anything else, any word."

"Other than my name, not. Though the language seemed somewhat familiar. They scream all the time: 'Kakarot, Kakarot'. It's kinda creepy, cause they sound like voices from beyond the grave."

"Umm...So they speak in saiyago." Vegeta remained pensive for a moment. After a long silence the prince ventured an hipotesis.

"Well, Kakarot. I've never known before about any saiyan who would have lost his memory in his chilhood. But the only logical conclusion is that those are faces and voices from your past in Vegetasei."

"But Vegeta, I was a baby when I was sent here. How can I remember anything from that time?"  
Vegeta smiled a little sadly. He had belittled the man in the past for not acting regarding his saiyan heritage, knowing he could not remember anything from his past. Instead of showing him the true nature of their race, their traditions and achievements before Freeza would reduce such proud race to a mere bunch of ruthless mercenaries. He had been so absorbed in himself . How could he blame another for his own negligence? How could he have expected any other reaction from the younger man if he hadn't give him any chance to know the wonders of their native planet? He was going to have to make many amends.

"We have photographic memory and comprehend any information instantly, Kakarot. Have you noticed in battle how easy you can see all the movements, tactics, weaken spots and tricks of your opponents and in a split second you can learn how to use all these knowledges against them?"  
Goku nodded.

"Well, our minds works the same way in any other aspect of life, Kakarot. Even as babies. Do you think that someone could really send a little creature to a hostile environment, alone and helpless, without knowing what to do and being exposed to perish? Since the precise moment of his birth, a soldier is instructed about his assignment and duties, as well as another subjects such history, culture and ididosyncrasy of his people. And more information is stored in the database of the central computer of the spacepod to be absorbed by the child during his hibernation."

"This is amazing, Vegeta. Are all saiyans so intelligent?"

"Well, most of them. There can always be an exception. Nappa was a total moron. And some are more brilliant than others. Your brother Raditz had an average intelligence, nothing espectacular. But look at your eldest, he had a prodigious mind even though he isn't totally saiyan."

"And what about me Vegeta, you have always called me a stupid." Goku remarked, accusingly, waiting anxiously what the prince would say to that.  
Vegeta shook his head. Now his past actions were taking their tolls. He would have to take back his past insults and acrid remarks. And the funniest thing was that they weren't even really sincere, he just blunted them out of anger and frustration. 

"Kakarot, I must admit that you are brilliant. It's evident when you're in the middle of a battle. The way a saiyan fights says a lot, not only about his power. You are like your birthing parent, Bardock. He was one of my father's conselors as well as a great warrior and strategist. And believe me, there were few men intelligent enough for my father to ask them advice. You could easy learn and became a master in any subject you would intend. Your problem is that you have no interest in anything that doesn't involve fighting."

Goku grinned and lay on the bed, with his hands behind his head and a rather smug look on his face. The prince sweatdropped when he heard Goku humming. Vegeta punched him on the head with a pillow.

"Moron!" He yelled. Then he lay down too, looking at the ceiling.  
Goku started to laugh.

"But Vegeta, you just said I was brilliant, you should make up your mind." The older saiyan stared at him mortified. Goku rolled on his side to face the prince. "Come on Vegeta, it's not so bad to admit one's mistakes." Vegeta closed his eyes.

"You're right Kakarot. I.. I must apologize for.."

"Shh." Goku interrupted him. "It's alright, Vegeta. I don't want you to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable. I understand."  
Goku lay again on his back and remained pensive for an instant.

"But if what you have said is true why haven't I remember everything instantly? Why is all so blurry and confusing?"

Vegeta popped upon one elbow leaning his face on one hand. "Well, maybe being pregnant made all your faculties to be focus on the gestation. You should remember everything when all is over. Or maybe it's because the seriousness of the damage caused by the injuries on your head. Anyway, when you have those visions again don't be worry, think that everything will be fixed in the course of time. Don't let them affect you."

"Ok Vegeta I will try." Goku nodded, more at ease after listening Vegeta's opinion.  
The prince got close to Goku and wrapped and arm around the younger man.

"So, can we sleep now?" Goku grinned and snuggled against Vegeta, nuzzling his neck. Vegeta was surprised of such spontaneus display of affection but he smiled warmly.

"I thought you were afraid of intimacy, Kakarot."

"No, silly. This is nice. I'm starting to enjoy this closeness."  
The prince suddenly felt bold enough to try to go further.

"Fine, then you will like this."  
Vegeta started to kiss and nibble Goku's neck, while running his fingers through the younger saiyan's hair. Goku moaned at the delicious sensations. But he stiffened, knowing that the prince was getting more and more aroused and he would want more than that. Goku started to panic.

"Stop...it...please...Aaaaahhh!." But he was uncapable to articulate a single word once that Vegeta started to suck hungrily certain spot in the base of his neck.

"Why, Kakarot?" He whispered, licking now Goku's earlobe. "Didn't you like it?" And he ran his tongue over Goku's lips asking for entrance.  
Goku didn't know what he wanted, all his senses were telling him to let himself loose. But he felt once again that odd sensation, that knot in his stomach that made him restrain his natural instincts. But when Vegeta started stroking his tail, that was Goku's undoing, he felt an electrifying sensation running up his spine. And finally he surrendered to that sensual caresses and opened his mouth allowing the prince's tongue to ravish his wet cavern. 

Vegeta was ecstatic, how he had missed Kakarot's taste, so intoxicating. The kiss became more and more fierce. He moved his body to lie atop Goku and started to move his hips in circles rubbing his hard-on against Goku's crotch. He felt how the younger saiyan was starting to grow harder with such friction over his shaft. After a while, Goku was groaning into the kiss, the sensation was so exquisite.

Vegeta started to increase the rhythm, grinding their erections together. He was yearning for penetrating Goku, but he knew the other man would freak out if he only tried to undress him. So if he wasn't going to get anything else, he would make sure that this would be as much pleasurable as possible for both of them. So as he continued rotating his hips, he broke the kiss and started to suck one of Goku's nipples while rolling the other between his fingers, earning a yell of ecstasy from the younger saiyan.

The rhythm was now frantic, Vegeta felt his cock about to explode. And he knew Goku was near the edge too. So he bucked his hips back and forth with such speed and force that after some thrusts both saiyans came with a strangled scream.

Vegeta moved, panting, to lie beside Goku. The younger saiyan was breathing heavily, a red tint on his cheeks, still enraptured in the aftermath of his orgasm. Right then, Vegeta felt an aching desire to devour the younger saiyan completely. He slipped his hand inside Goku's boxers to collect as much semen as possible. Goku whimpered at the touch, his member was too sensitive after the previous exertions. The prince brought his cum-soaked hand to his mouth and started to lick all the essence. Goku opened his eyes and looked at Vegeta strangely. Vegeta sucked his fingers greedily and then he searched for more of that delicious seed, repeating his previous actions.  
Goku was fascinated.

"Do you really like that? Isn't...isn't it gross?"  
The prince smirked, licking his lips. "This is the food of the gods." He whispered huskily.  
Goku flushed and the prince couldn't supressed a smile at that beautiful sight.  
Then he caressed Goku's cheek. 

"Well Kakarot, I hope that after relieving all that sexual tension you can sleep for the rest of the night without poblem."

"So this is your special treatment for insomnia." Goku asked in a playful tone.  
Vegeta chuckled. "Don't be a smartass and go to sleep, Kakarot."

"Ok, Vegeta." He said and planted a tender kiss on Vegeta's cheek. Vegeta smiled at the sweetness of that gesture.

"Good night, Kakarot." And he wrapped his arm around Goku's waist while the younger saiyan leant his head on Vegeta's chest and wrapped his tail around the prince's thigh. Vegeta purred in contentment and tried to sleep, ignoring the stickiness inside of his boxers.

When Vegeta woke up the next morning a smile of satisfaction crossed his lips seeing that Goku had slept through all the night without even changing position. It seemed that the younger saiyan had been very relaxed after their little game. 'I think I will have to give him my special treatment more often.' And he smirked to himself.

As much as he was enjoing that embrace with the younger saiyan, Vegeta decided to get up and take a shower. He wanted to train, though he was reluctant to leave Goku alone for a long time. But there, at home the younger saiyan was safe and he could always search trough their link if something was wrong. Though he needed a great concentration to do it, cause the connection was still very weak.

But he needed to train now more than ever. He had to be in perfect shape in the case that some danger would threat Goku's life.  
So he decided to let the younger saiyan sleeping and went to the gravity room. (He hadn't forgotten to encapsulated it and to bring it with him when he left Capsule Corp.)

Three hours later he was in a really good mood, the training had been, as always, very stimulating.  
He went to check what Goku was doing. He poked his head into the bedroom doorway. The younger saiyan was sprawled over the bed, snoring slightly. So Vegeta went to take another shower and after getting dressed, he decided to make some breakfast.

Goku seemed to have a perfect timing, he appeared when breakfast was ready. The younger saiyan was clad in nothing else than a pair of black pants. And his hair was still wet from his shower. All that glorious flesh, the scent of the herbal soap Goku usually used and the graceful movements of the man made Vegeta gap and almost drool at the sight, but he tried to snap out of it.

"Morning, Vegeta" said Goku, smiling.

"Hn. So you finally got some sleep." Goku nodded.

"Well, then sit down, you need a good breakfast." Goku looked at the amount of dishes scattered all over the table.

"Wow, Vegeta, did you do all this?" Vegeta just smirked and Goku grinned.

"Well, thanks. But isn't it a little too much?" Vegeta arched an eyebrow. 

"Kakarot, I couldn't know if you would be starving or sick, so I decided to do enough, just in case." Then both started to eat in silence. Vegeta was devouring the food at his usual speed, but soon he noticed that Goku was looking at his plate deep in thought, his breakfast almost intact. Vegeta frowned.

"What's wrong, Kakarot?" The younger saiyan was startled at the sound of Vegeta's voice.

"Uh?" He muttered looking up, to meet the prince obsidian eyes with his.

"Are you feeling sick?" Goku shook his head absently. Vegeta was getting frustrated, Goku usually was very open and spoke up of everything easily. But there were some times, like now, that the younger saiyan was absentminded, lost in his thoughts, and it was almost an impossible task to get any word out of him.

"Would you tell me what happens?"  
Goku let out a heavy sigh.

"I was thinking about my sons. I don't know how to tell them all this. Do you think they will hate me, Vegeta?"  
Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. He would have to get used to the constant need of the younger man to look for comfort and reassurance in his prince. It was a great responsability but he still didn't know how to handle that. He just would have to try his best.

"Kakarot, your brats couldn't hate you no matter what. Even after years of absence not only they haven't hold a grudge against you, but they idolize you. So what makes you think that now things would be different?"  
Goku beamed, reassured by Vegeta's words.

"Yes, that's true, isn't it? But I just can't help to feel some uneasiness."

"When are you gonna tell them, anyway?"

"Next time they will come to see me, I think."

"Ok, but you shouldn't be so scared. I bet that they will take it better than you think. Specially your youngest, he will be delighted with the news."  
Goku stared warmly at the prince. "Yes, you know Goten very well. You don't dislike them as much as you pretend, do you?"

"Psh, I never said I didn't like your brats, well maybe your oldest is a little..."  
Vegeta shut his mouth seeing as Goku was narrowing his eyes. So he coughed, trying to change the subject.

"Umm...Your youngest, yes I know him very well because he's exactly like you."

"And you don't despise my friends either, in spite of what you said in the lookout, do you?"  
Vegeta remained in silence for a while, but Goku was staring at him with almost pleading eyes, so he finally decided to give him a sincere reply.

"Alright, Kakarot. If you really want to know it, no I don't despise your friends. But I'm not very sure about the bald monk after his behavior the other day, he was a real bastard. I could have killed him." Goku now was really sad.

"You're right Vegeta, I still can't believe his reaction. He was my best friend since we were children, I thought he would be more supportive. I wouldn't have been so mean if he would be in my place."

"Kakarot, I can't understand how you can be so insightful in some things and so naive in others. You're better than all of them, so you shouldn't expect them to act with such honesty as you always do, because, otherwise you will be disappointed. And the same goes for me, you shouldn't put such blind trust in me. I don't know if I could live up to such expectations."

"Vegeta" Goku whispered softly. "You would never disappoint me. You have never done it before. I'm sure that if anyone else would let me down you would always be that unshakeable, strong rock to anchor my soul in, my shelter against the tempest, my only support in difficult times."  
Vegeta's cheeks acquired a red tint and he hung his head, looking at his plate, trying to hide his embarrassment.  
Goku giggled.

"Surely it's hard to make you blush Vegeta, but the reward is worth it. You look so attractive."  
The blush on vegeta face deepened. 

"Moron, stop your nonsensical babbling and eat"  
But Goku was still worried and couldn't obey the prince.

"Do you think it would be better if I speak with my sons and you with Trunks, or should both of us bring them all together to talk about it?"  
Vegeta shrugged.

"What you prefer, Kakarot. It doesn't make any difference to me"  
Goku leant his head on one hand, his breakfast once again completely forgotten.

"How would you tell them? I mean, I cannot say all of a sudden 'hi, sons. I'm pregnant.'"  
Vegeta looked rather stupefied.

"Why not? It's the truth."  
Goku slapped his forehead in disbelief.

"But Vegeta, I cannot be so extremely blunt. They're just kids, they would be traumatized for the rest of their lives."

"Kakarot, you're eldest is not a kid anymore, he's twenty. Though, on second thought... You're right, he would be traumatized. He and the harpy are too much alike." The prince grinned, but seeing that the younger saiyan wasn't amused by his comment, he just gulped. Goku bared his teeth and growled.

"Oh, forget it, Kakarot!" He should remember that Goku would kill for his sons.

"Anyway, I doubt your youngest would be traumatized by anything, and I don't think Trunks would take it bad either."  
Goku shook his head. "Yet, I think it would be better if I would speak with the three kids, Vegeta. Do you agree with me?"

"Whatever, Kakarot.".

"Just one more thing, Vegeta"  
The prince let out a resigned sighed.

"What is it now, Kakarot?"

"It's about Trunks. Could you make the effort to spend more time with him, and not only training. You should talk more often with him."  
Vegeta arched an eyebrow.

"Does he even know that you're living here now?" Goku asked, though he was sure he already knew the answer.

"No, I haven't told anyone. It's none of the woman or her family business, anyway I doubt they would notice my absence for some days. They barely ever see me."

"But it's Trunks I'm talking about, Vegeta."

"Fine, Kakarot. I will inform him where I can be found."  
Goku blinked, the man was so stubborn!

"And you should tell him too that he can come here any time he wants to see you.  
He needs you desperately, Vegeta. You are always so cold and distant. I mean, he knows you love him. But when my sons were living here and Trunks used to come to play with Goten, sometimes I caught him crying because your attitude towards him made him feel unwanted."  
Vegeta was a little shocked with that revelation.

"I.. I had no idea Kakarot."  
Goku sighed.

"I know Vegeta. You love him, but you should tell him sometimes. Or at least show him how you feel spending more time with him. I ask you this mainly for the sake of Trunks. But for our own son too. This way you will learn to be a better father for this child. I must learn too. We shouldn't make the same mistakes again. Could you do this for me, Vegeta?"

"Ok, Kakarot. I.. I will try"

"Fine, now you can eat, my prince."  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and Goku laughed.

AN: When I have read stories with the subject of male pregnancy, I've always tried to find a plausible explanation to this fact. And I think that it would be possible having the appropriate genetic code. So why couldn't be possible that an alien race as saiyans would have the genes which would make that possible?. So if we accept the idea that an alien male can have the inner organs necessary for the gestation, as uterus, placenta, ovary, etc, due to the lack of vagina (and obviously being impossible that the uterus would be inside the rectum) how could the semen get into the uterus? Well, this is a possible mechanism:  
First of all, saiyan birthing males have an uterus but they don't menstruate, because they aren't always fertile, only when they're in heat. During that period only one ovum or egg is placed inside the uterus to be fertilized.  
During the heat, the glands of the tail secrete some hormones that activate certain cells that are covering the inner walls of the rectum. When these cells are activated, some molecules on the surface of these cells, called receptors, can recognize the markers (proteines that are on the surface of semen) of the molecules of semen. Once they recognized them, these cells absorbe the molecules of sperm and, guided by hormonal traces, they arrive at the uterus. On the outer walls of the uterus there are some receptors that recognize these cells and they are absorbed where the ovum (egg) is. Then some chemical substances dissolve the cellular membrane and the semen is released into the uterus and can fertilize the ovum.

I've tried to make this explanation as simpler as possible, but I don't know if it's understandable. Anyway, this mechanism is similar to others that exist in the human body, so having the appropriate genetic code it would be physiologically possible.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DB/Z/GT.

PLAYTIME

Chapter Nine

Finally, the day had come when Goku had decided to tell the boys the news. The night before, Goku had not slept at all because of his anxiety, this time nothing had worked to get him relaxed. And to make things worse he had awaken with a bad case of morning sickness. After he emptied all the content of his stomach, he collapsed on the floor of the bathroom, panting and sweating profusely.

Vegeta kneeled in front of Goku to clean his face with a wet towel. Goku, irritated, slapped Vegeta's hand.

"I can do it by myself, I don't need a mother." He snarled at the prince. Vegeta gave him the towel and stood up, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I just wanted to help, Kakarot."

Goku sighed, he didn't want to act that way, but sometimes he couldn't help it. It seemed that he wasn't in control of his own mind and body anymore. He knew it wasn't fair to Vegeta. The prince was a considerate and, surprisingly, affectionate companion.

It seemed that Vegeta was putting a great effort to be a perfect mate. He was breaking down all the barriers one by one and now he was eager to recover his ability to feel deeply, he had found the courage to let aside all his fears and prejudices. It was a gradual process, he couldn't get rid of all his emotional baggage all of a sudden, but his perseverance was laudable nonetheless.

And he was doing it all for Goku. And, in return, the younger saiyan was surly and bad-tempered. Oh, how he loathed himself! But Vegeta seemed not to care, in fact the prince had tried to persuade him that it was just something transitory and it wasn't his fault, which, ironically, made the younger saiyan feel guiltier.

"Sorry, it's just that sometimes you make me feel so useless. I hate it when you are so overprotective. Damn, Vegeta, believe it or not, I'm not physically incapacitated.'' Goku had done it again, he had tried to apologize but he just had been harsh, instead.

Vegeta reached out to help Goku up. As the younger saiyan stood upon his feet, the prince noticed how Goku's legs trembled. But he fought his impulse to carry the younger saiyan in his arms, not wanting to get him more upset. Goku lay on the bed breathing heavily, with an arm over his face. Vegeta decided to stay with the younger saiyan instead of following his habitual schedule of morning training.

He crawled on the bed beside Goku and started to rub his stomach soothingly, trying to restore some of Goku's energies with warm waves of his ki. '' Kakarot, try to breath slowly."

With a weak voice the younger saiyan replied: "Vegeta, do you know how scary is not to be able to feel my ki, when I'm always being used to do it, to feel so sick and not being able to rely on my strength anymore?" Vegeta nodded, recalling a rather unpleasant episode of his past.

" I can imagine. One year ago I spent my last heat locked in my bedroom with ki restrains to lower my power level for five whole days. I didn't want to make the same mistake again and to screw the obnoxious woman all over the place. But I wasn't totally drained of energy like you are."

Goku seemed to be deep in thought for a while, before speaking again. "I had never considered before how hard is life for humans. How can they bear this weakness? They're so vulnerable, such strong souls in such frail receptacles." Vegeta shrugged.

"Pfft, pitiful weaklings." Goku rolled on his side and faced the prince, looking at him intensely.

"No, Vegeta I think they deserve our admiration. Because they are capable to endure the harshness of life without our advantages."

"One can never miss what he never had, Kakarot." He said, stubbornly. It was useless to try to convince Vegeta that the earthlings were something more than a pitiful bunch of miserable losers.

"Ok, but that doesn't make them less worthy of respect. I could never get used to this, it hurts deep in my soul, this sensation of loss, of uselessness. I'm nothing else but a burden. How can you stand me, Vegeta?" Blurted out Goku, the last words in an almost inaudible whisper.

"That's absurd, Kakarot. You're not useless at all. Your energies may have left you, but you still have a strong will and a powerful spirit. Those are the things that make you magnificent, Kakarot. And now you are going to accomplish another fantastic objective. You're going to bring a new life into this world, a new saiyan, strong and powerful to continue or legacy. And your stupid earthlings will have another protector to preserve their fragile lives. So you should be proud, my beautiful warrior."

Vegeta started to plant butterfly kisses all over Goku's neck and shoulders, caressing tenderly the soft skin of his sculpted chest and chiseled abdomen. Goku surrendered unconditionally under such sweet ministrations, and he started to moan, breathless, almost forgetting his previous angst. 

"Don't worry, Kakarot. I'm here to protect you." The prince whispered in Goku's ear.  
Wrong choice of words, now Goku needed the passionate lover, not to be reminded of his weakness. So, once that the magic of the moment was lost, Goku's hormones ran high and he started yelling, shocking Vegeta with his sudden outburst.

"You…you…Haven't you done enough Vegeta? It's your fault that I'm in such state. I could take care of myself if you would have kept your stupid dick inside of your pants instead of sticking up in somebody else's ass. I… I…ha.." Goku, realizing what he was about to say - something he would regret, something which wasn't true and which would hurt Vegeta and himself - shut up and rolled on to lay on his side, giving his back to the prince.

Vegeta let out a resigned sigh, knowing that Goku was just experiencing one of his, fortunately very rare, mood swings. He pulled the younger saiyan's body against his, spooning behind him. Vegeta started to stroke Goku's chest while kissing his shoulders and the back of his neck. In the few days he had spent living with Goku, he had noticed that after one of his hormone-induced temper tantrums, the taller man needed desperately to be soothed with caresses, gentle kisses and tender words. But this time Goku seemed unresponsive to such treatment.

"I'm tired and I want to sleep, so leave me alone Vegeta." He snarled.  
Vegeta was disappointed at Goku's rejection, but he didn't want to push his partner. "Alright, Kakarot. Try to rest."

Vegeta stood for a while, laying on his back looking at the ceiling, hesitating whether to stay in bed or to get up and take a shower. All doubts gone when Goku moved to face him, cuddling against him. He wrapped an arm around Vegeta's waist, leaning his head on the prince's chest, inhaling his sensual scent and nuzzling lovingly against such warm skin. Vegeta knew that was the way Goku was trying to apologize for his behavior. The prince purred contently trying to lullaby his mate to sleep with that calming sound.

Instead of being, as usual, drained, dozing on the couch, Goku had been nervous the whole morning, pacing back and forth, across the living room. Vegeta had been following the younger saiyan all around. He had tried everything to help Goku relax. He had suggested to go swimming, to give him a massage, to have another session of special meditation (The embrace of light as Goku liked to call it), all those things that made the taller man feel better. But Goku had refused.

"I can't…Oh, this horrible migraine…too much pressure." He mumbled, incessantly.

Vegeta had tried to be patient, he really had tried. But Goku's hectic demeanor was granting on his nerves.

"Kakarot, if you don't stop it right now I will have to knock you unconscious." Vegeta softened his voice when he realized that Goku was staring at him sorrowful.

"All this stress is neither good for you nor for the baby, so sit down. You're worrying too much over nothing."

Finally, an exhausted Goku had succumbed to the insistent requests of the prince and he was sprawled on the couch, his head on Vegeta's lap. The prince was running his fingers through Goku's hair when the bell rang.

"Your brats are here." Vegeta announced as he stood up and went to open the door.

Gohan gasped when he saw Vegeta on the doorway. "Ve…Vegeta, what?…where's my father?"  
Goten just said "Hi" and run inside, as Vegeta entered without saying a word, Gohan following behind.

Goten jumped onto the couch, hugging his father, delighted to see him again. "Dad, I missed you." Goku's face lightened up when he saw his son and smiled, patting him on the head .

"But son, I call you every day and you saw me a few days ago."

"Yeah, but I would like to see you every day, I would like to live here again. I don't like living in that house." Goten said sadly, as he tightened his embrace, almost afraid that his dad would disappear if he would let him go.

"But Goten, we've talked about that so many times before. It's better for you to live with your mother." Goku felt a pang of regret as he was saying those words to his son, he was such a hypocrite! Now he was going to start a new family, and he felt he was betraying his sons. Maybe they would hate him for keeping them apart while he was going to raise a new child. He shivered at that thought.

Vegeta, feeling Goku's distress stood behind the couch and patted his shoulder, trying to instill some courage into his partner. Goku nuzzle the prince's wrist, grateful for that comforting gesture. Then Vegeta went to lean against a wall, as if he didn't want to interfere in the others' conversation.

Meanwhile Gohan had gone over to hug his father too. He immediately realized that something wasn't right. The last day they have spent together he hadn't noticed his father ki, but that wasn't strange, because Goku usually let his ki at an undetectable level when he wasn't fighting. But his father's aspect was unusual, something was out of place.

" Dad, are you right? You look terrible!" He asked, concerned.

Goku was feeling uncomfortable, still nervous because he didn't know how the boys would react, and now that unpleasant questions about his health.  
"Don't worry, son. I haven't slept well lately, that's all."

"Are you sure? I have never seen you like this before." Goten, looked up at his father. "Um, dad are you sick?"  
Vegeta chuckled and Goku sighed.

"Well, there's something you must know."

"What is it, dad?" Asked Goten, while tugging his father's sleeves.  
Goku grinned at him. "Well, you'll have to wait till Trunks is here. He must know it too."

Gotten started to bounce all around the room. " Trunks are gonna come too! Cool!"

"He already should be here." Vegeta stated, very amused at Goten's actions. The kid was so alike his father, Vegeta suddenly realized that he would have liked to met Goku as a child. 'He had to be terrific.' He thought to himself.

"Goten, why don't you go to find Trunks? I'm sure he must be on his way over here." Goku asked, starting to get tired of the bouncing kid.

"Yeah! Son Goten to the rescue, mission: finding the lost demi-saiyan!" He recited very dramatically, mocking his brother's tone of voice and poses as Saiyaman. Gohan sweatdropped and Vegeta chuckled. Meanwhile, as Goten flew through the window, Goku let out a sighed of relief. He loved his son till death, but in his actual state he couldn't stand much of that hyperactivity.

Then, Gohan, still curious about what could be the reason of Vegeta's presence, asked:  
"Dad, what do you have to tell us? Is it something serious, have you detected a new threat to the earth? Is that why Vegeta is here?"  
Goku smiled trying to reassure the worried boy.  
"Don't be afraid, son. There's no danger. Vegeta is here because he's living with me now."

Gohan blinked and looked at Vegeta, who was smirking, very entertained with the confusion of the demi-saiyan.

Then Gohan looked at his father again. "But, why?" He whispered in his father's ear, trying without success not to be herd by the prince. "Has finally Bulma decided to get rid of him? Are you sure it's a good idea that he stays here?"

Goku chuckled as the prince muttered: "Stupid brat."  
Goku, in spite of his amusement, scolded his son. Gohan had always been a very polite kid and there was no reason to change that.

"You should apologize, Gohan, that wasn't very nice from you."  
Gohan hung his head, ashamed, though he wasn't precisely thrilled to have to ask for the forgiveness of the grumpy prince of all people. "I'm sorry, Vegeta. I didn't mean to be disrespectful."

The prince just shrugged and looked away. He knew that Gohan's apology hadn't been sincere, but he couldn't care less. In spite of what he could feel for Goku, he never could grow fond of the demi-saiyan. The boy and his mother were too much alike. So Vegeta preferred to ignore him.  
Gohan couldn't understand how his father was capable to stand Vegeta's attitude, even knowing that Goku had always been very tolerant with everybody.

After some minutes of deathly silence, Goten and Trunks entered through the window like a whirlwind.

"Look, dad." Chirped Goten. "I found him."  
Trunks was determined to try to get some responses from the barely communicative prince.

"Father, is it true that you're going to stay here from now on?" His father had called him the day before to inform him about the new arrangements, but Trunks still had the hope that Vegeta would change his mind.  
Vegeta nodded. "But you can come here whenever you want." He added quickly, seeing the deception on his son's face. "Now sit down, son. Kakarot have something important to announce you."

When Goku noticed that the three boys were looking at him attentively, he smiled at them trying to gather enough courage to break the news.  
"I…I know this could sound strange but…" He scratched the back of his head and gulped. He really didn't know how to explain it. For the last two days he had been thinking which could be the best way to discuss such complicated subject with the boys, to make them understand all the implications. He had repeated incessantly a little speech in his mind. But now that the moment of truth had come, his mind has gone blank. Seeing those inquiring eyes fixed on him, he felt like a caged tiger. He wasn't sure if he had ever confronted a harder challenge in his entire life.

He looked imploringly at Vegeta. The prince shook his head.  
"Kakarot, if you don't tell them, I will do it. So what do you prefer, your way or mine?"  
Goku lifted his arms, quickly making up his mind.  
"Ok." He sighed and looked again at the curious demi-saiyans.

"What do you think about having a new sibling?" He blurted out.  
The demi-saiyans looked puzzled. Well, all except Goten who shrieked, delighted with the idea, pumping his fist in the air and bouncing again.

"Dad, what do you mean?" A rather bemused Gohan asked. "I..I thought that you and mom didn't …she hasn't told us anything." Then he narrowed his eyes as certain idea crossed his mind. "Oh, my god! Are you seeing anyone else?" He asked, looking accusingly at his father.   
Goku laughed nervously. Then, to avoid the intense scrutiny he was being subjected to by his own son, he turned his attention to his youngest who was still jumping and laughing.  
"Goten, please come here and sit down. I'm not finished yet." The kid pouted adorably but obeyed, he sat beside Goku, holding his hand.

"Well, I'm waiting for an explanation, father." Now Goku was in deep trouble, Gohan only addressed him as 'father' when something was very wrong.

"And what does Vegeta and Trunks got to do with this, anyway?" He asked, very irritated, scowling and folding his arms.

Goku felt like a convicted criminal. Vegeta, unable to remain silent in view of Goku's indecision, went to sit on an armchair in front of the others.

"What Kakarot is trying to say is that some saiyan males can get pregnant." He said bluntly, with his innate tone of authority.

The demi-saiyans looked at him, eyes open widely. Then they looked at Goku, expecting some kind of confirmation from the younger saiyan. Goku flushed, shifting uneasily on the couch.

"Well, it seems that…that I'm one of those…" He babbled with a weak voice, afraid that the boys could be disgusted or disappointed with such revelation.  
The demi-saiyans opened their eyes wider, if possible as the blush on Goku's face deepened.

"I…I'm gonna have a baby." He said suddenly looking down at the floor, unable to stare the boys in the eyes.

Gohan went pale. Goten and Trunks glanced at him, fascinated at the sight of the oldest demi-saiyan opening his mouth like a gagging fish about to asphyxiate, and making all kind of strange sounds, like hiccups and gasps.

"Gohan, are you right?" Goku asked, shaking his son roughly, not knowing what else to do to make him recover his senses.

"But…but father, that's impossible…how?...Oh! My god, but that means that you…you have had sex with a man." The boy mumbled once he recovered the capacity to speak. Then Gohan looked at Vegeta, suddenly understanding. "You and Vegeta?" He squeaked in such tone of voice that could rival the highest pitches of his screeching mother.

"Yes, brat. I'm the father." The prince admitted flatly.  
Gohan's face was showing an assorted range of colors as images of his father and Vegeta having sex popped up in his head. "I think I'm sick." Was the only thing he could mutter, before going again into a state of stupor.

"So you and Goku are going to have a baby." Trunks stated, seeming to have taken the news rather well.  
Vegeta simply nodded. But that wasn't enough. The boy wanted to know how his father really felt about it, so he tried to search through their father-son bond. A difficult task, because though his father had taught him how to do it since he was almost a baby, Vegeta rarely let him into his mind. But this time the prince wasn't blocking his attempts, quite the contrary, he seemed to even encourage his son to look for whatever he wanted to know. So Trunks could see that his father was rather pleased with the idea, even ecstatic. Trunks was surprised with the intensity of his father's feelings, never before Vegeta had been so delighted. 

While Gohan was trying to get used to the idea of his father's pregnancy, Goku put his attention on his youngest who had been very quiet all that time, and that wasn't typical of the usually cheerful kid. His heart stung seeing the worried look on Goten's face. He had seemed so happy with the idea of having a brother and now…  
"Goten, are you right?" Goku asked, concerned, while rubbing Goten's back.

"Is there really a baby inside your belly?" He asked touching Goku's stomach. Goku put his hand on his son's and caressed it gently.  
"Yes, son."

Goten looked up at his father with unshed tears shining in his big eyes. "Didn't you want to have me?. The kid asked, pouting.  
Goku was rather baffled. He cupped Goten's chin to make him look into his eyes, to show him all the love that shone in that profound orbs, all the love he had for his sons.

"Goten, why do you think that? You know I love you so much that sometimes it's hurt here deep inside." He said pointing at his own heart.

The kid sobbed, unable to restrain the tears any longer.  
"But you have him inside your tummy, why didn't you have me too in your tummy, why did you prefer mama to do it?"

Vegeta burst out laughing, almost falling from his armchair. Goku growled at him as he hugged Goten tightly.  
"Ha, ha, ha…sorry Kakarot…ha, ha…it's…ha, ha, ha…your youngest is priceless."  
Gohan - who now seemed very recovered - and Trunks, both looked at Vegeta in disbelief, not being used to such display from the usually reserved prince.

Finally, Vegeta regained his composure and Goten was now calm once his father had explained him the impossibility of being impregnated by a woman, even if that woman was Chichi. And he felt even better after his father had kissed him in the cheek and told him again how much he loved him.

Meanwhile, Trunks had been thinking how it would be to have a sibling, now he would have to play the role of the experienced big brother who knew everything about life, and that thought pleased him to no end. So he folded his arms imitating his father's pose and adopted an air of superiority.

"Goten, now you and me are gonna be big brothers. Do you know what that means?"

"Uh?" Goten scratched his head looking at his friend with curiosity.

"Now, we have a great responsibility." Trunks said very proudly "We must take care of him and teach him everything we know."  
Goten beamed, very excited with that idea.

"Yup, now I'm a big brother!"

"As long as you don't teach him how to get into a mess. You're masters in that." A now rather amused Gohan commented.

"Hey, how can you say that?" Trunks asked bitterly, offended by Gohan's words.

" Gohan, you're a meanie. We can teach him many things, like…umm…like…" Goten tried to think what they could possibly teach to a baby, but without success. Trunks quickly responded seeing his friend's hesitation.

"We can train him, and teach him how to fly, and how to become supersaiyan, and…"

"Yes!" Goten interrupted him, cheerfully, sticking out his tongue at Gohan.

Then one doubt assaulted Gotten and he turned his attention to his father. 

" Dad, now that you and Vegeta are going to have a baby, are you going to get marry?"  
Goku blushed, as Vegeta cocked an speculative eyebrow.

"No, son." Goku said, laughing nervously.

"But you must get used to the idea that we are a couple now." Vegeta said frankly. Goku gasped, amazed at Vegeta's words, he didn't expected that the prince would talk about their relationship so openly with the kids, but it was nice to know that Vegeta wasn't uncomfortable with the subject.

Goku was now more at ease now that the boys seemed to be thrilled with the idea of their new sibling. If it were not for the small detail that Gohan was still affected with the last words of Vegeta. Goku was sure that the fact that he was pregnant in spite of being a man had been less traumatic for his son, than to know that Goku and Vegeta were lovers. 

"Are you alright with this situation, I mean, with our relationship?" Goku asked, staring at Trunks. He was afraid that the boy could think he wanted to keep him apart from his father, that he would steal him his father's love. But the kid smiled, nodding. He seemed to be alright.

Gohan had been the more reluctant to accept the situation, but he was determined to be understanding and supportive. After all, it was his father's life. It wasn't Gohan's place to judge him or tell him what he should or shouldn't do.

"All this is so weird! We will need time to get used to it. But it's fine, dad. Because this is what you want, isn't it?" Gohan asked, expecting that his father would have taken the right decision after thinking about it carefully, having taking into account all the consequences, instead of following another of his extravagant impulses which in the end would let him heartbroken and lonely.

Goku thought for a while about what his son had asked him. Did he really want this? The circumstances had been odd. What would he have done given the chance to choose for himself? He looked into his heart, then he beamed at his son and nodded, feeling a warm sensation through all his self. He knew Vegeta had felt it too. He looked at the prince out of the corner of his eye. It was a beatufil sight. Vegeta was smiling only for him, and he was not only smiling on the outside but in his soul, all his spirit his aura shining, reaching his own, both touching, playing together, entwining one in another, intermingling to become one, oozing such joy, such happiness. All his being was now light, and water, and music, and a soft breeze, something ethereal and intangible, but more real, more authentic than anything that could be grasped by his senses. It lasted just a brief moment and he was yearning for more, but it had been a promise of eternal bliss, awaiting for him in some place, in some time, it was his fate.

Gohan, oblivious to this turmoil of emotions shared by the two full blooded saiyans, looked at his father with sympathy. "Well, all I can say is that if this make you happy, I'm happy too. At least you won't be alone, I know you miss to have company."

The rest of the afternoon passed off normally, Goku chatted with the three kids about their progress in school, the special things they had made for the last days, and all those kind of things. Vegeta chuckled when the kids talked about his pranks and crazy ideas. He even took part in the conversation. Trunks was amazed seeing how his father was interested about all kind of things and not only about his training, which usually was their only conversation topic. Maybe it was a good thing that the prince would be now with Goku, cause he was starting to act like a real father.

Later, Goten and Trunks tired of being sat just talking, started to play around the house. Vegeta had ordered them to go outside, but they had refused with the excuse that they couldn't see their fathers every day.

The exasperating demi-saiyajins have been wrestling, running and screaming for three hours. Goku's migraine had returned. All that stress cause him another of his mood swings.

"Won't you stop doing such annoying noise?" He yelled, rubbing his temples to try to soothe the pain. The two kids, shocked at the atypical reaction of the ever gentle saiyan, froze. Goten was almost crying, he had never seen his dad so angry and he was scared.

Vegeta sighed "I told you to go to play outside, Kakarot needs to rest."

"I'm ..sorry" Trunks started to say.

Goku took a deep breath to try to calm himself down. He was ashamed, seeing how distraught the boys were. "No, it's me who must apologize. I shouldn't had yelled at you like that. Can you forgive me?"  
Goten run to hug his father, Goku sighed and looked at Trunks with a pleading gaze, the kid went to hug him too.

"Are you feeling better now, dad?" Goten asked, really concerned.  
"Yes, son." He said with evident relief now that he knew that the kids weren't angry at him.

Suddenly, Gohan said "Come on boys, dad is tired and it's too late. We must go home."  
The kids obeyed him reluctantly. They didn't stop complaining until their fathers promised to call them later that night and assured them that they could visit more often.

When the kids were gone Goku was still distressed, he covered his face with his hands.

"I scared them, I yelled them and scared them. I never had treated my sons that way before, Vegeta"

The prince sat beside him on the couch and put and arm around his shoulder, Goku leaned his head on Vegeta's chest and wrapped his arms around the prince. Vegeta rubbed his back comfortingly. " Kakarot they understand, they're smart kids. And besides, I'm sure they have already forgotten the incident."

Vegeta knew that Goku was worn out after the stressful events of such chaotic journey.

"Are you tired, my warrior?"

"Mmm" It was all Goku could mumble. Vegeta knew that Goku was rather pleased every time the prince addressed him by such nickname, it inflated Goku's little ego (after all even Goku had one.)

"Would you like to take a little nap?" He whispered in Goku's ear, then licked his earlobe, eliciting a little moan from the younger saiyan.

"Mmm…That would be so nice." A sleepy Goku whispered. Vegeta smiled and carried his mate to the bedroom, Goku was too weary to complain, anyway. Vegeta smirked at the suggestive idea of lying against Goku, feeling all those steel muscles wrapped in such soft skin, all his to cherish, and the warmth, and the sweet scent irradiating from that glorious body. Oh, yes! Definitively he was going to enjoyed that little nap very much.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT.

PLAYTIME

Chapter Ten

During the following week, the kids have been dropping by almost daily. Specially Trunks, who had slept over in Goten's old room, while his mother was in a business trip. The two saiyans had allowed him to stay once Trunk's grandparents gave their consent.

Trunks was elated because his father was now more open and approachable. During that few days, Vegeta had paid him more attention than ever before, and he knew it was because of Goku. The gentle saiyan was a good influence on his father. So Trunks was starting to develop a special affection for Goku.

They had, somewhat, started a kind of routine.  
Vegeta woke up early in the mornings to train with Trunks in the gravity room, knowing that Goku would be sleeping the whole time. He was still reluctant to leave the younger saiyan alone for long periods of time, but he knew that Goku was safe at home.

And Vegeta could always search every now and then through their mental connection to make sure that everything was right.  
Vegeta had started to teach the younger saiyan how to contact him through their link, in case Goku would need him. In order to do that, he had no choice but to put down all his mental barriers. At first he had felt extremely vulnerable, but soon he had overcome his anxiety knowing that Goku was the only person he could fully trust.

Goku, on the other hand, had been complaining for days about how useless he felt moping around the house. He needed exercise and fresh air. That was the reason why Vegeta had suggested a regimen of daily training, practicing simple katas that required neither great physical strength nor high levels of energy, but technical skill, coordination and reflexes. And other healthy activities, like walking by the forest or swimming in the lake. So they spent most of the day outside, when the younger saiyan wasn't too exhausted to do anything else than slumber on the couch. 

Meanwhile, as time passed, they were strengthening their relationship. They felt more comfortable with each other, learning to enjoy intimacy, not only in the sexual sense of the word, (though Goku still was having problems with that), but that kind of deeper intimacy that means to share their emotions and feelings and to trust in your companion without reservations.

They were more and more at ease being themselves, showing who they really were without masks, without pretensions, when they were together. Thus, Vegeta had discovered that Goku was a much more complex and fascinating individual than everybody thought. His admiration and respect for the younger saiyan had increased at this revelation.  
Meanwhile, Goku had been delighted when he had found that under that tough exterior, Vegeta was a caring person, eager to love and to be loved but unsure of how to do it.

At first, both saiyans had thought that they couldn't live together harmoniously. But they had found that surprisingly, their personalities complemented each other perfectly, and they were great together.

However, there were some problems to solve. Vegeta had to deal with Goku's mood swings. And Goku was annoyed at Vegeta's obsessive over-protectiveness. But they enjoyed immensely their mutual company and at this point, the mere thought of being separated were unconceivable.

The last day before Trunks would return to Capsule Corporation, Goku had awaken more energetic than usually. And, miraculously, he hadn't suffer from his habitual morning sickness. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so well.

As a result, Goku had been practicing some difficult katas for two hours, watched closely by his mate. Vegeta was fascinated with the display. Arms, legs, the entire body moving in perfect harmony, swaying, almost dancing at the rhythm of some interior melody. Vegeta was marveled. How was it possible that someone so bulky and big as Goku could have such gracility? Not even the prince with his petite and compact physique was capable of such delicacy and elegance.

Once Goku finished, Vegeta edged closer and wrapped his arms around Goku's waist.

"That's been magnificent, my beautiful warrior." The prince whispered in Goku's ear, the warm breath of the prince sending shivers through Goku's body. Vegeta poured a rain of butterfly kisses all over Goku's earlobe, neck and jaw. Till he reached his goal, the sweet and hot mouth of his trembling lover. Kissing him greedily, as if it were the first time. Relishing in the exotic and unique flavor he found there. Until the lack of air made impossible to continue that exquisite duel of tongues.

"Mmm…it tastes like heaven." Vegeta mumbled, his lips still brushing Goku's.  
Goku chuckled, astounded and, at the same time, pleased. Vegeta was less and less shy of showing tenderness.

"I didn't know you were so sentimental, my prince.'''  
Vegeta looked up at him, smiling affectionately.

"Me either…until now. Is that a problem?"

"Not for me. And for you?'' Goku replied, teasingly.

"No, if you don't tell anybody." Vegeta said, moving his hands from Goku's waist all the way down till he was squeezing his mate's delectable ass.

"Ok" Goku replied laughing.

"Now why don't we go to our bedroom? It's been hell, being all night long without touching you cause you were afraid that my son would hear us." Vegeta murmured in a seductive tone of voice, but with a note of reproach in his last words.  
And then the prince started another of his ravenous kisses.  
Goku tried to stop the horny prince, but to no avail.

"Wait, now that you mention…" A kiss. "Mmm…" Goku made another attempt to get rid of that insistent mouth, failing miserably. "Wait.. Vegeta I'm.." Another long kiss. "Dammit, Vegeta would you listen to me just for a second?" Goku exclaimed with exasperation, panting heavily. Meanwhile Vegeta had started to devour Goku's neck.  
Goku sighed, the man was impossible.

"I was thinking that we can do something special with the boys this afternoon, since Trunks is going to leave us tomorrow." This time Goku finally could speak without being interrupted, though all that sucking on his neck was very distracting.  
Vegeta stopped his ministrations and stared at Goku raising an eyebrow.

"And what have you thought, Kakarot? I won't go to any of those disgusting places full of earthlings, like the fair. I told my son that I would go only for his birthday."

"No, I thought that we could spend a special time together. Only you, and me, and the kids." Goku said, smiling sweetly at the prince.  
Vegeta folded his arms and looked at his mate with an inquiring gaze.  
Goku grinned.

"I'll call Chichi to let Goten sleepover." 

"Good luck with that." Vegeta said bluntly, smirking when Goku rolled his eyes.

"I think Gohan won't come because he has an appointment with his girlfriend. Anyway, we can go to the lake, and fish, and sleep under the stars. I bet the boys will be thrilled with the idea." Goku suggested, waiting anxiously for Vegeta's opinion.

"Hn. It sounds good to me." Vegeta said and then he started again to devour every inch of Goku's body he could reach with his voracious tongue.

"Can we go to our bedroom now?" He asked, not really expecting an answer, dragging Goku upstairs.

It was a sunny afternoon, cooled every now and then by a light breeze. The boys raced to the lake, impatient to take a refreshing bath. When the demi-saiyans arrived, they got undressed quickly and jump into the water. Immediately, they started to splash, laughing and shouting with utter joy.

They fathers appeared some minutes after and Goku pull off his clothes and went to the opposite side of the lake, away from the noisy demi-saiyans, who had started to play tag into the water, making big waves on the surface of the lake as a result of their wild chase.

Meanwhile the prince was sat under the shade of a big tree watching attentively all the movements of Goku.

The younger saiyan was swimming with his usual gracility. It felt so wonderful, the fresh liquid cooling off his heated skin. And the sensation of lightness as his body floated, forgetting for a while the heaviness he had been experiencing during the last weeks.

It was a pity that Vegeta wasn't there with him, so he looked at the shore where the prince was and called him.

"Why don't you come here Vegeta, this is great." Goku shouted, waving to him.

The prince stripped himself in a second and went into the limpid water, swimming towards Goku.

"Mmm… yes it's great" Vegeta murmured as he embraced the younger saiyan and started to grope Goku's butt.

"Horny bastard. Not here, please, the kids." Vegeta kissed him, shoving his tongue all the way down Goku's throat, and he started to stroke Goku's tail, pressing with expert hands in the base, the most sensitive place of the appendage. Goku let out a strangled yelp as he felt a rush of pleasure through all his body.

"Ok, let's find a more private place" Goku urged him all of a sudden, grabbing Vegeta by the wrist and dragging him out of the water. They hid behind the cascade, where they could continue with their oral activities without being seen or heard.

Meanwhile the boys, absorbed in their games, weren't aware of his fathers' absence.

After a while though, they stopped splashing about and decided to float on their backs, his bodies swept by the undulating movement of the crystalline water, while they chatted excitedly.

"How lucky you are. I wish I could spend a week with my dad too." Goten said, a little jealous of his friend.

"Yeah! It was cool. I didn't know that my father was so funny. But the bad part is…" He abruptly stopped talking, hesitating whether to tell Goten or not what he had witnessed while staying with the two full-blooded saiyans.

"What?" Goten inquired, curious.  
Trunks narrowed his eyes.

"It's a secret." He whispered with a conspirative voice.

"A secret? Oh, and what is it? Please, Trunks. Tell me. I'm good at keeping secrets." Goten implored, looking at his friend with those big eyes sparkling with hope. So Trunks had to acquiesce to his friend's plea.

"Ok, I'll tell you…They kiss." He murmured, after making sure that their respective fathers weren't near enough to hear them.

"Kiss? And why is that a secret? My dad kisses me a lot." Goten stated, blinking in confusion.

"I mean…They kiss each other, all the time…in the mouth. Like in the movies." Trunks replied bluntly and waited for his friend's reaction.  
Goten squeaked and then covered his mouth with his hand as Trunks shushed him. 

"Aug…that's gross!" The younger demi-saiyan exclaimed with disgust.

"But why would they do something like that?" Goten was still perplex by the revelation.

"It's something adults do when they like each other." Trunks remarked with complacency.

When the two adults finished their romp, they swam to the shore and lay on the grass to let the soft breeze and the sun dry their bodies. Later, the boys, tired of their games, joined them.

They were enjoying a moment of tranquility, until Goten startled them all of sudden.

"I'm bored." The boy announced with a loud voice, all his energies renewed.

Goku suggested the two boys to go to spar with Vegeta. The kids bounced up and down elated to have the chance to do what they liked most.

They fought for at least two hours, feeling that characteristic rush of adrenaline that they only experienced while fighting. Vegeta didn't go easy on them in spite of being just children. Goten was surprised to see how much Trunks had improved his fighting skill after a week of intensive daily training with Vegeta. He should have to work hard to match his friend's power level.

After their exertions, Goten ran to his father.

"Dad! Did you see me?" The excited demi-saiyan shouted.

But they found Goku sleeping all sprawled on the ground.

"Dad, wake up dad." The euphoric kid exhorted. Vegeta who was just right behind Goten, glared at him reprovingly.

"Shh, don't wake him. My dad gets mad every time someone disturbs your dad's sleep." Trunks sushed him.

"But I wanted my dad to see me fighting." Goten muttered, pouting. "It's not funny"

"Yeah!" His friend assented. "He spends all day like this. When I go to the school I can't see him cause he's still in bed and then when I come back home he's napping on the couch or in his bedroom. Your dad knows a lot of funny stories and games, but I haven't spent much time with him cause he's always tired." Trunks mumbled a little sad, cause he really enjoyed spending time with Goku.

"But when I was living with my dad he never slept this much. He always woke up before everybody and spent the whole day training. And he never was tired." Goten replied, worried about his father.

"It's because of the baby, he consumes Kakarot's energy to grow properly. But your father is alright, there's nothing to be afraid of. Besides your father has proved time and again to be almost indestructible, nobody's strongest than him." Vegeta said proudly, trying to reassure the distraught child.

"Yeah! My daddy is the best." Goten chirped cheerfully. Vegeta sweatdropped at the sudden change of the kid's mood, meanwhile Trunks shushed him again.

"Oops…sorry." Goten whispered, apologetically.  
Vegeta let out a big heavy sigh as he covered his sleeping mate with a blanket.

Then he looked at the demi-saiyans and exclaimed with authority:

"Kids, bring some wood while I catch some fishes for dinner."

"Yes, sir!" The boys exclaimed the boys happily, their giggles could be heard for a long while as they ran to obey Vegeta's orders. The prince shook his head as he murmured to himself: "Insolent boys."

Then he went into the lake and in the blink of an eye he caught four giant fishes.

When the kids came back carrying two big piles of wood, they made a fire and then Vegeta showed them how to gut a fish. They practiced with one of the fishes, creating a little chaos. When Vegeta went to see how they had managed with the gutting, he found them all covered by blood and guts, chunks of fish scattered all over the ground.

"What happened here?" Vegeta asked eyes widely open in disbelief.  
The boys laughed in embarrassment, faces all bright red.

"It's the fish's fault." Goten said, unable to think in a better response, as he point a finger at the aquatic creature, hoping that Vegeta wouldn't get mad at them.  
Trunks just stood there laughing nervously, his blush deepening by the minute.  
Vegeta slapped his forehead and shook his head in disbelief.

"I told you to gut the damned fish not to fight with it." He sighed and, then, much calmer said. "Go to the lake to clean all that filth, I will take care of this mess."

So the demi-saiyans went into the water to get rid of the stench and the dirt. They tried to catch another fish to replace the one that they had ruined. After several attempts, finally they caught an impressive specimen. When they returned, very satisfied with their prey, Vegeta had prepared the others.

And he proceeded to do the same with the new, then he inserted each of the fishes on a spit to roast them, all the while watched carefully by the two fascinated demi-saiyans.

"Wow, dad. How is it that you know so many things?" Trunks asked in awe.  
Before the prince could respond, Goten exclaimed proudly: "My dad knows how to do that too."  
Vegeta chuckled.

"If you want to be a perfect warrior you must learn many things. You can never know what circumstances or conditions you will have to endure, but you always must be ready to face any situation, no matter how adverse it could be. You must know what to do each moment to survive."  
The prince explained, rather pleased with the admiration professed by his audience.

"Dad, will you teach me all those things?" Trunks asked, amazed and thrilled at discovering new aspects of his father.

"Me too?" Goten asked anxiously.

"Sure." Vegeta was delighted with such attention from the demi-saiyans.

Once the fishes were roasted, Vegeta walked up to Goku to wake him up.

"Kakarot, wake up. Dinner's ready." He shook him till the younger saiyan started to yawn and stretch out his arms, still semi-unconscious. Goku sat up slowly, with half-lidded eyes.

"Good morning." He murmured lazily.  
Vegeta chuckled.

"Kakarot, it isn't morning…Don't you know where we are?" Vegeta asked, amused at Goku's reaction.  
Goku opened his eyes completely, now aware of his surroundings. Then he looked up at Vegeta, grinning wildly.

"Mm…What smells so good?·" Goku asked, sniffing the air, the delicious odor invading his nostrils.

"Dinner. And if we don't hurry up those little monsters won't let anything for us." The prince replied, urging his mate to get up quickly.

"Why didn't you wake me up before? You know how much I enjoy fishing." Goku inquired disappointed, almost pouting.

"Don' be such a baby, Kakarot." Vegeta exclaimed, reaching out his hand to help Goku up.

After the tasty meal, fathers and sons were laying on their blankets, under the starry sky.

The warmth of the night, the sigh of the breeze in the trees and the murmur of the water emphasized the magnificence of the sight above his heads. 

Soon the children get bored to look at the stars and started chatting and giggling. Goten was telling a silly story to Trunks and Goku laughed at the naïvete of his son.  
Then he sighed sadly, remembering old times, when he was as candid as Goten. He was so happy then! If he could do something to preserve that innocence forever.

Life could be so disappointing! But he couldn't fight the inevitable, the boy had to grow up and to have his own experiences. Goku berated himself for being so pessimistic, that wasn't typical of him. And besides, adulthood would bring good things too, like learning new things, meeting new people.

He looked silently at Vegeta out of the corner of his eye. The prince was sprawled beside him, with his eyes lidded and a placid expression on his face, so close that the younger saiyan could feel the warmth emanated by the prince's body and smell the comforting and familiar scent of his mate.

Yes, life could be great. You could wake up some morning to find your significant other by your side. The only one who could complete you, who could give meaning to that terrible and wonderful journey of losses and achievements, triumphs and failures, joys and deceptions, pleasure and death, total bliss and excruciating torture that was the daily existence.

Suddenly, the chirping voice of his son bring him back into reality.

"Dad, I made you a question." Goten asked, upset at his father distraction.

"Daydreaming, Kakarot?" Vegeta whispered amused. Goku punched him playfully in the side with his elbow.

"Ouch…that hurts." Vegeta complained in a hurt-mocking tone.

"What did you want to know, Goten?" He finally asked to his son, ignoring the fake laments of Vegeta.   
Goten huffed.

"I asked you if we can sleep outside another day again."

"Sure." Goku replied, beaming at his son.

Finally, the boys had succumbed to the fatigue and they were sleeping peacefully. Their fathers had moved their blanket away, far from the children, to talk without disturbing the demi-saiyans' well-deserved rest.

Vegeta lay with one arm under his head staring at the sky, his other arm around Goku's back, the younger saiyan was using Vegeta's chest as a pillow, with his body partly atop Vegeta's.

Goku was looking at the prince's face, observing his expression, trying to read what the older saiyan was thinking. After a while of reverent contemplation of the prince's features, Goku started caressing Vegeta's cheek with the tip of his tail while tracing random patterns with one of his fingers all over Vegeta's well sculpted torso.

The prince shuddered at those tingling, gentle touches. He raised an speculative brow while looking at Goku, the younger saiyan smiled warmly at him.

"Do you miss our planet, our people?" Goku asked with a soothing voice, as soft as his delicate caresses. Vegeta didn't know if he was more pleased with those sweet ministrations or with the fact that Goku had said 'our people'. The prince sighed.

"No, I've never had the need to mourn for the those who were left behind, Kakarot. It's useless to look back in search for responses. I prefer to concentrate my energy and efforts in what's before my eyes. It's much more interesting." He answered, sending a hungry glare to Goku. Then Vegeta switched positions until he was completely atop of the younger saiyan and started a fierce kiss, feeling a rush of sheer pleasure up his spine as Goku moaned into the kiss and groped Vegeta's royal buttocks, while bucking his hips up grinding his arousal against Vegeta's crotch.

Both men groaned in frustration as Vegeta broke the kiss and pulled away from Goku before things went too far, suddenly remembering that they weren't alone.  
Goku clung to Vegeta, nuzzling his neck lovingly, as both saiyans panted heavily.

Vegeta, seeing that his mate was having problems to catch his breath, stroked gently Goku's stomach feeding him with warm waves of ki.

Once the younger saiyan was fully recovered, he fixed his attention in Vegeta's hands, still rubbing his stomach, that though still wasn't swollen, it had lost his usual firmness.

"Who do you think the baby will look like, Vegeta? Goku inquired, who was starting to get used to the idea that a little creature was growing inside of his body.

"Me" Vegeta said flatly.  
Goku furrowed his brow, stupefied at Vegeta's statement.

"Oh!" The younger saiyan mumbled.

"And why are you so sure? Is it your ego speaking or is it one of those 'saiyan things' that I still don't know?" He asked, looking Vegeta in the eyes.

"The second one." Was Vegeta's only reply. Goku rolled his eyes, annoyed at the sudden apathy of the prince.

"Well, enlighten me!" Goku exhorted, trying to obtain an explanation from the reticent prince.

"That's the way we, saiyans, are designed. The first-born always looks like his sire and always is an alpha male, that's the case of me or your brother Raditz. And the second-born looks like his birthing father and their inherited the capacity of carry children. That's your case, you are almost a carbon copy of Bardock.

The next ones resemble both of their parents, there is a combination of characteristics from both of the progenitors in variable percentages." Vegeta explained.

Goku laughed nervously. "Another Vegeta! That would be too much. Do you think this planet could resist it?"

Vegeta first groaned annoyed at Goku caustic comment, then he smirked smugly.

"Well, there's no need to worry, Kakarot. Our second one will be like you, so that balances the situation."

Goku went pale all of a sudden.

"A second one?" He asked and then he started to hyperventilate.

"Oh you will be more than willing to let me impregnate you every time you're in heat. But that will only happen once every ten years, so there's no need to be so apprehensive, Kakarot."

Vegeta replied maliciously, enjoying greatly his little revenge for Goku's previous sarcastic remark.

Goku was feeling giddy, everything was spinning and he felt his legs trembling uncontrollably.

"How many children are you planning to have?" He asked with uneasiness, not very sure of wanting to know the answer to that question.

"Let's see. Saiyans live approximately five hundred years, keeping all his capabilities intact almost till the end, including fertility. So one baby every ten years, with our average life span, that makes…" 

Goku didn't let him finish.

"But that would be fifty...Oh my god!"

Then Goku fainted.  
Vegeta felt a light pang of remorse.

"I think I've carried the joke too far."  
He shook Goku and slapped him slightly.

"Kakarot, come on. I was just kidding, Kakarot, dammit."  
Finally, Goku regained consciousness. He stirred and started to open his eyes slowly.

"Sorry, Kakarot…"  
Goku started to yell. "If you think that I'm gonna spend the rest of my life being a human incubator for your royal seed you …you…asshole!"

"Shh, Kakarot don't.. you will awake the boys."

Goku huffed,frowning.

Vegeta heaved a sigh. "I was just kidding, Kakarot. You can decide how big will be our family."  
Goku remained mute, sending a death-glare to the prince.

"Come on Kakarot, don't look at me that way."

Vegeta pressed his body firmly against Goku's, wrapping his arms around his mate, but the younger saiyan disentangled himself from the tight grip of the prince and rolled on his side, his back to Vegeta.

The prince gasped at Goku's resentment.

"Kakarot, please. I hate it when you're mad at me."  
Vegeta tried to spoon him from behind and, seeing that Goku didn't pull away from him, Vegeta tried to soothe him with tender kisses and caresses, but Goku remained impassive.  
Vegeta felt a turmoil of emotions: a pang of sadness, remorse for his childish conduct which had hurt his mate's feelings, and a strange tenderness. He wanted to feel the forgiveness and affection of his mate.

He ran his fingers through Goku's hair, whispering sweet nothings in saiyago.  
Goku shivered, he didn't understand those strange words, but they were so familiar. So alike the rough, guttural language from his visions. But muttered by Vegeta's tantalizing voice, it sounded so sensual. 

Goku started to purr, overwhelmed with emotion. Vegeta's heart skipped a beat at the unexpected reaction of his mate.  
He had purred many times to comfort Goku. But it was the first time that Goku purred. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Full of joy, he let out his own purr in response. Then Goku brought Vegeta's hand to his mouth and started to kiss it tenderly. Vegeta sighed in relief and contentment.

Now everything was perfect, the immense firmament above his heads and his mate in his arms. This was his kingdom, his home, he couldn't think in a better place to be.


	11. Chapter 11

WARNINGS: This chapter contains oral sex. PLAYTIME

Chapter Eleven

When Bulma came back home from her business trip, she still did not know anything about the recent events concerning the two full blooded saiyans. In fact, though Vegeta had moved out of the Brief's residence to live with Goku one month ago, his absence had gone completely unnoticed. But that was not something out of the ordinary since he tried to avoid as much as possible any contact with the annoying residents of CC. (Except the rare occasions in which he trained with his son.

Trunks had always been a reserved and introverted kid, having felt lonely and abandoned for a long time. His mother, so wrapped up in her work and in herself, knew the boy could take good care of himself; after all he was a supersaiyan, there was no need to be preoccupied about his health and security.

She really loved his son, but in her attempt to avoid being an overprotective and asphyxiating mother, she failed to see that the kid needed more affection, not more freedom.  
And his father had always been so distant and cold, in his constant obsession to surpass Goku's powers he seemed not to care about anything or anybody else.

But those days that he had spent with his father had been the best therapy to emotionally heal him, now at least one of his parents showed a genuine interest in him. The kid was brimming with happiness and he wanted to share his joy with everybody. So Bulma was surprised when she was welcomed by an unusually elated and communicative Trunks.

The kid had been babbling incessantly about his father and Goku , and all the things they have done together. Bulma didn't understand anything, so she made him repeat all the story from the beginning, once the boy got out of his state of exciment.

Once Trunks explained her everything, after her initial shock, Bulma was fuming. Vegeta had finally decided to leave for good. And to live with Goku of all people. And what was all that nonsense about Goku's pregnancy? It was absurd, she thought that Trunks was confused . She had tried to explain him that it was impossible , but to no avail . The boy had stubbornly insisted on saying that it was the truth.

Suddenly, she went into panic. Everybody would discover, finally, that her perfect life was nothing but a fraud. She took the resolution to pay a visit to the couple the next day .

Goku had awaken earlier than usual that morning but the prince was already in the gravity room. Goku looked at the empty side of the bed and sunk his face in Vegeta's pillow, inhaling his unique, distinctive scent. Goku let out a moan and thought about how nice it would be to wake up every morning wrapped in Vegeta's arms, feeling that warm body beside him.

Goku sighed stretching out his arms, then he hopped out of the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When Goku saw his reflection on the mirror he blushed intensely as a shy smile appeared on his face.  
All his body was covered with hickeys, ( the chest, the neck, the abdomen, even his hips and thighs ), and certain body fluids, all of them remainders from the previous night exertions.

Even though he was more than attracted and aroused by Vegeta, Goku still wasn't comfortable at all with the idea to offer himself completely to his mate .

But the imaginative prince had found many other delightful ways to satiate their sexual appetite and the last night Vegeta had been very passionate, more than usual, being the first time they were alone after a week. No wonder Goku was in such a good mood.

Goku contemplated his body more thoroughly, admiring his perfect figure, his muscles, his well defined lines. He had never paid much attention to his physical appearance before now. Certainly, he had never been ashamed to show his body in all his glory for the world to see, but he had not ever thought of himself as attractive or handsome. But nobody before had made him feel so sexy and desired as Vegeta did.

Now, through Vegeta's eyes Goku was seeing himself in a completely new and different way. It was disturbing to realize how one single person could totally change somebody else's life and way of viewing things, but at the same time it was very stimulant to learn new things about oneself.

After a refreshing shower, Goku, just clad in a pair of black baggy pants, went outside to his habitual training grounds, to do his daily exercises, but he returned home soon cause he was starting to feel dizzy. Vegeta had not arrived yet, so he decided to make breakfast.

While he was gathering all the necessary ingredients, Goku smiled dreamily as he thought in all those things that Vegeta enjoyed doing for his mate, like cooking their meals. It was one of those details that made Goku feel all warm inside cause it was something the prince would not do for anybody else. Maybe there were not great demonstrations or stunning declarations, not even words of everlasting love and devotion, yet. But the feeling was there, pulsating with such intensity in all those little gestures, unquestionable proofs of Vegeta's tenderness and devotion to his mate.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Goku stopped daydreaming. When he opened the door, an infuriated Bulma was there, with her arms folded and her feet tapping anxiously on the ground. Goku, oblivious at the profound rage that emanated in intense waves from the woman, greeted her warmly.

"Hi! Bulma. I'm so glad to see you. It's been such a long time…"

The woman did not let him finish. The bare torso, covered with large hickeys, of the cheerful saiyan wasn not exactly the appropriate sight to placate the irate woman, so she hissed at him and slapped him across the face. Goku blinked perplexed at the odd demeanor of his childhood friend, while rubbig his reddened cheek.  
Meanwhile Vegeta who had returned from his training and was right behind the woman, grabbed the offending hand, growling at her.

"If you touch my mate again, you will regret it."

Vegeta, letting her hand go, looked at her with such hatred that, for a moment, her courage faltered. But she immediately recovered her composure and sent a death-glare to Goku while clenching her fists.

"How dare you to steal what is mine? You have betrayed my trust, I thought you were my friend but you're nothing but a disgusting pervert."

Goku was in shock, unable to believe the scene that was taking place before his eyes. Everything seemed so unreal. Meanwhile, Vegeta, who had moved to stand next to Goku, was losing his patience.

"Woman, I won't let you insult my mate. And stop being a manipulative liar, if you are trying to make him believe that you've got a claim on me you are just wasting your time. Kakarot and I share a special bond, one so complex that you could never understand, and because of this bond he knows my real feelings." Vegeta remarked in a calm but authoritative voice.

Bulma huffed, she was mad cause she wasn't accomplish anything. Goku, on the other hand was resolute to sort things out. He didn't want to lose his long-time friend.

"Bulma, if you calm down, we could talk like adults. You shouldn't be so upset, I haven't done anything wrong. Vegeta and you have never been a real couple. Then, why are you doing this?" Goku asked with a note of sadness in his voice. Feeling his mate's distress, Vegeta hold one of Goku's hand in his. Bulma glared at the younger saiyan, gritting her teeth.

"Fine, let's talk. Do you have thought about all the repercussions? Like, for example, how all of this would compromise my reputation. How embarrassing will be when all my friends, acquaintances, colleagues and all that people that envies my perfect life and admires me, the rich and famous heiress of one of the most important families, laugh at me, mocking me knowing that my so-called boyfriend has left me for another man ?" She asked bitterly, folding her arms over her chest.

Vegeta snorted at her.

"I can't believe your audacity, woman. To come here to blame Kakarot for your own mistakes. If you hadn't lied to everybody saying that you and me were a couple now you wouldn't be in such predicament. Now you have to suffer the consequences of your own actions. But it's my fault too. I should have never allowed you to keep that farce for so long." Then Vegeta looked at Goku apologetically, tightening the grip on his hand. Goku smiled sadly at him. Then the younger saiyan looked at Bulma with a tired expression on his face.

"So this is all about to keep up appearances." Goku exclaimed, still incredulous at the woman's motivations.

"I can't believe it, Bulma. I thought that you had grown up, but you're still that same spoiled brat who tried to kill me to steal my dragon ball just because you wanted a boyfriend. I don't recognize you, Bulma. I thought you were a better person, a generous and considerate friend, but you're just a mean and selfish stranger. How long have you been deceiving me, deceiving all of us?"

Goku was sad and very disappointed. And Vegeta was furious at the woman for the way she was affecting his mate, so before the woman could make an offensive remark, he glanced at her menacingly.

"Woman, you're upsetting Kakarot and I cannot tolerate it so better go away!"

Bulma, seemingly unaffected by Vegeta's hostility, tried a last desperate attempt to make the older saiyan come back to CC.

"At least you should think about your son. Do you know how deeply this situation is affecting him? What both of you are doing is so repulsive and sick that Trunks is terribly confused. He keeps on saying that he's going to have a sibling. You should be at home with him and explain him that this is impossible."

"Woman, you should be ashamed, using your own son to your selfish purposes. He understands my relationship with Kakarot and he knows he can count on me whenever he needs me. And this is my true home, my family, where I belong." Bulma screeched at those words, meanwhile Vegeta smirked, amusement gleaming in his eyes.

"And the boy has told you the truth, we are expecting a child."

Bulma rolled her eyes, not knowing what to believe. Vegeta seemed to be enjoying too much with her bewilderment, but she was sure that he would not joke about something so serious.

"But this is unnatural. How is it possible?" Bulma muttered, in partial shock.

Then she looked skeptically at Goku, who was fidgeting nervously at the woman's close scrutiny. Vegeta glanced at her with contempt.

"Woman, have you forgotten that Kakarot and I are aliens, we differ from your species, for saiyans this is absolutely normal."

"Oh, my god! This is worst than I thought, this is going to be a scandal. You should put an end to this aberration, think about your son, Vegeta, this could ruin his brilliant future."

"What are you insinuating?" Vegeta asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"This is wrong, Goku. It goes against nature, you should have an abortion." Bulma stated sending a reproving gaze at the younger saiyan.

Vegeta growled in anger. How the woman could have the impudence to make such abominable suggestion was beyond his comprehension. His aura started to bright, his energy arising, a flicker of blue in his orbs. But before Vegeta could ascend, Goku, who had retreated till he was right behind Vegeta, covering his stomach with his hands in an instinctive gesture of protection, suddenly startled them with an almost feral scream.

"Go away!" Bulma squeaked and trembled, a expression of utter panic on her face at the hatred that shone deep in Goku's eyes. Then she moved backwards, stumbling in an undignified manner, trying to put as much distance as possible from the enraged saiyan.

"You better keep away from my family if you appreciate your life!" A furious Vegeta snapped, his tone of despise and the look in his eyes rivaling those of his mate.

Bulma, though, soon composed herself and still had the presence of mind to make a final, menacing, retort; glaring at both saiyans venomously.

"Fine, I'll go for now, but don't think this is over, nobody laughs so easily at Bulma Briefs, you're going to pay for this."

Both saiyans were at the kitchen trying to prepare breakfast, well Vegeta was standing before the kitchen table trying to prepare breakfast while Goku was right beside him propped upon his elbows on the table, leaning his head against his hand, and he couldn't keep his eyes from the prince. He should be upset after the unpleasant discussion with Bulma, but all he could think in that moment was in Vegeta's words, 'my family, my home', it was the second time Vegeta had referred to him as his family, that made him feel all warm inside and he couldn't stop grinning.

Vegeta was finding extremely difficult to focus on his task while having a half naked Goku so close and looking up intensely at him with a permanent beam on his beautiful face.

"Kakarot, why don't you go to put something on." He sighed in desperation when Goku and his irresistible smile stood there, immobile.

"Ok, why are you looking at me that way?" Vegeta asked starting to nervous.

"You make me happy, Vegeta." Goku replied and then he planted a tender kiss on Vegeta's forearm. Vegeta lowered his head till he was nose to nose with Goku.

"You're a silly thing." Vegeta whispered while gently brushing his lips against Goku's. Then he started a passionate kiss, he never could get enough of that addictive flavor of his mate.

When they pulled their lips apart from each other to recover their breath, Goku grabbed Vegeta by the wrist putting the prince's hand on his chest.

"Can you feel my heart beating wildly, wanting to escape from my body in pure joy ? That's your doing. Only you can make me feel this way, Vegeta." The older saiyan shivered at the intense emotion contained in those words, then he looked mesmerized at the hickeys all over Goku's body, tracing them gently with his finger.

"These marks you have left over my body, as an evidence of your passion, soon will disappear. But the marks you have left in my soul, those will remain forever as an everlasting testimony that I'm truly yours, my prince." Goku had the necessity to open his heart, never having experienced before such strong emotions.

Vegeta was profoundly affected by Goku's words.

"And you accused me the other day of being sentimental." He whispered in Goku's ears, in a trembling voice, while embracing tightly the younger saiyan. But Goku had other plans and slipped out of Vegeta's hold.

"I've got a little gift for you, Vegeta." Goku said playfully, with a naughty smile adorning his face. The prince raised an eyebrow and stared inquiringly at his mate. Suddenly, without any warning, Goku knelt down before the older saiyan and nuzzled Vegeta's crotch. Vegeta was growing hard by the minute as Goku gently nibble his arousal through the spandex.

The prince clutched the edge of the table, shuddering at the attention the younger saiyan was paying to his now fully erect member. When Goku pulled off Vegeta's pants, the prince sat on the table not trusting in his trembling legs.

Vegeta's mind went black for a second as Goku licked tentatively the hard length. The prince didn't know to whom God to be thankful. He had tried so many times to persuade the younger saiyan to give him head, but Goku had always refused, repulsed at the idea. And now he was there, licking like a hungry kitten that piece of throbbing meat, willing and avidly.

Goku wasn't very sure of how to proceed, Vegeta used to deep-throated him daily, but in those occasions his mind had gone numb because of the sheer pleasure so he couldn't recall how the prince provoked those sensations.  
His only option was to let himself guide by pure incstint and his own desire.

Goku started to stroke the rigid shaft, first at slow pace. Then he engulfed one of Vegeta's balls into his mouth and sucked it frantically while increasing the rhythm of his stroking, the musky scent exhaled from Vegeta's genitals invaded his nostrils and acted like an aphrodisiac, inflaming Goku's desire and making him dizzy, he was completely inebriated by Vegeta's taste and scent.

Goku looked up at Vegeta, who was holding his breath with an expression of pure bliss on his face, while Goku continued to stroke Vegeta's erection and fondling his balls. Goku grinned noticing the way he was affecting his mate and then looked down again at his now leaking target.

He licked hesitatingly the precum that oozed from the tip of Vegeta's engorged cock and he discovered, delighted, that it wasn't disgusting at all. So he started to suck now greedily all the head. The exquisite suction made Vegeta let out seductive mews and purrs. Goku chuckled at that, with the tip of the cock still in his mouth, the vibrations sending shivers up Vegeta's spine.

Suddenly, Goku swallowed almost the entire shaft and started to bob his head up and down. The rhythm was now frenetic and the prince was moaning and panting heavily. But, it wasn't enough, Vegeta bucked his hips up trying to make his cock go deeper and faster into Goku's torturing mouth. The younger saiyan gagged at Vegeta's first thrust, the huge erection beating the back of his throat with such force that it almost hurt.

Goku grabbed firmly Vegeta's hips to prevent any movement from the aggressive prince. For once, Goku was in control and he wouldn't let his impatient and aggressive lover to have his way. But Vegeta had other plans, he grabbed the back of Goku's head with his hands and shoved it forcefully back and forth to buried his cock as deep as possible, almost choking the younger saiyan. Vegeta was screaming and howling in pure ecstasy, but when he felt he was near the edge, he pulled away his manhood, out of Goku's mouth in case the younger saiyan wouldn't want to swallowed Vegeta's semen.

"Ka…ka…rot, I'm…ahh…about…to…ughh…cum." He managed to mutter without stopping panting. Then he took Goku's hand and placed it on his royal erection, unable to articulate other sounds that grunts and moans. Goku granted Vegeta's request, he started to stroke vigorously the slick phallus, Goku's face at few inches from it. Vegeta looked down at him licking his lips and bucking his hips wildly. After some seconds he screamed Goku's saiyan name, spitting spurt after spurt of cum all over Goku's hair and face, the sight of that face all drenched with his seed increasing the already intense pleasure of Vegeta's orgasm.

Goku was looking fascinated at his cum-soaked hand and finally he decided to taste the sticky fluid. He found it surprisingly delicious, so he started to suck thoroughly all his fingers until the last drop while looking up at Vegeta. The prince groaned at the sensual display.

"Kakarot, stop it right now or I'm going to grow hard again."

Goku grinned and stood upon his feet, his face still covered with cum.

"You're a mess, Kakarot. Let's go upstairs to take a shower." Vegeta said while jumping from the table.

"But I prefer a relaxing and steamy bath." The younger saiyan replied, purring and nuzzling Vegeta's neck. The prince blinked, a flirty Kakarot was too much, his legs started to tremble again.

"Kakarot, let's go now or it'll have to be a cold shower instead" He murmured, groaning, and headed towards the stairs, bare ass, followed by a purring Goku.

Both saiyans were enjoying in the hot water, Vegeta was gently washing Goku's hair, the younger saiyan was sat between Vegeta's legs leaning his head on Vegeta's chest. Goku was still purring feeling the fingers of the prince massaging his head with delicacy.

"Do you like it?" Vegeta whispered, a satisfied expression on his face. He adored the way he could make Kakarot purr.

"Mmm… it's so nice." Goku replied, his eyes closed, while caressing lazily Vegeta's thighs. .

"Tell me, Vegeta. Do you have any regrets?" Goku asked anxiously .

"Of course not, Kakarot." Vegeta replied with absolute conviction.

"Tell me the truth, Vegeta. Given the chance to choose your destiny, wouldn't you change your life?" Vegeta was disconcerted, sensing Goku's sudden angst, that wasn't normal.

"Kakarot, I've already explained you that we are soul mates, no matter the circumstances we would be together, and for a saiyan is vital to be with his destined companion." Goku sighed almost in relief, but still a little uneasy, Vegeta furrowed his brow in worry.

"Why do you feel so insecure all of a sudden, Kakarot ?"

"I don't know. I was just thinking that I've never really suffered in my life, not even when I died, if anything it was just another exciting adventure. And now I feel that I've been rewarded with something so precious, more than I deserve. But you, on the other hand, have lost many things than maybe you think you ough to have something better."

Vegeta wrapped his arms around Goku, he knew where all that doubts came from, Kakarot was starting to be affected by the inconsistence of their unfinished bond, this was the cause of Goku's anxiety. He needed to feel a complete connection with his mate. Vegeta just hoped that Goku could resist until their child were born, meanwhile he could only tried to console and reassure the younger saiyan. 

"Kakarot, you are mine and I'm yours there's noone or nothing who could change that. And believe me, there's nobody better than you, you are magnificent. And you must undrestand that you are part of me, without you I'm incomplete. You told me once that I'm your only shelter and support, and it's true Kakarot, never forget it." Vegeta's voice was now a mere whisper, soothing, comforting. All his fears and doubts vanishing, remaining just an intense, calming warmth, all effect of that gentle sound.

"How different are things now, eh Vegeta? How could we have been rivals for so long?" Goku asked after a long silence.

"I don't know, Kakarot. I can't even remember why I hated you or if I really hated you at all. We were trapped in a tangled web made of fears, doubts, misunderstandings…Or simply we were lost and blind. We can blame the circumstances, or the destiny, or any other thing , there are so many little things that can change the direction of our lives. But the past is in the past now, it has led us to where we are now and this is what it matters." Vegeta let out a melancholic sigh.

"You're becoming soft." Goku taunted, chuckling. Now in a good mood again.

"Don't push your luck, Kakarot; I still can be a real bastard." Vegeta stated, but without malice, playfully. Goku looked at Vegeta over his shoulder, amused.

"Uh, I'm so scared of the evil bad Vegeta." Goku exclaimed in a mocking tone.

Vegeta smirked, and grabbing Goku's hair, submersed him, letting him under the water for a while.  
Goku re-emerged, grunting. He turned around and latched onto Vegeta, trying to drown him. Soon they started to wrestle into the tube, splashing water everywhere .

After a while both stopped their childish games, laughing and breathing heavily.

"Kakarot, let's get out of here, the water is getting cold." Vegeta muttered, panting incessantly.  
Goku agreed grinning, once he had recovered his breath.

"Ok, I'm starving, anyway." The rumble of two empty stomachs resounded in unison as they remembered that it was almost midday and they hadn't eaten a bit yet


	12. Chapter 12

WARNINGS: LEMON at the end of the chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DB/Z/GT.

AN: I must apologize cause the last chapter was full of mistakes, I make several copies while I'm writing and save them just in case there's some problem with the computer so I don't lost everything. And instead of uploading the definitive an corrected version of chapter eleven I uploaded an unrevised copy. Now I've made some edit of that chapter and of some of the previous ones.

And thanks to everybody who reviewed the last chapter, all of you are very kind.

PLAYTIME

Chapter Twelve

Vegeta was pleasantly surprised when a rather horny Goku tackled him on the floor and started to rub sensually his warm body against Vegeta's while kissing and nipping the prince's neck.

The moods of the younger saiyan had been swaying a lot during the last days. Sometimes Goku didn't want to be touched at all; whilst other times, on the contrary, he was all clingy and cuddly, demanding Vegeta's attention constantly. But it was very rare to see the younger saiyan acting so sexually uninhibited, and even rarer taking the initiative.

Vegeta, completely turned on by Goku's actions responded bucking his hips up to grind his crotch against Goku's while moaning and running his fingers through Goku's hair. After a while, though, the older saiyan was starting to get crushed by the weight of his younger partner, so he pulled the panting saiyan away from him and stood up grabbing Goku's by the wrist and dragging him off to the couch. Once Goku was laying on his back, Vegeta pounced on him hungrily.

Then they started a battle of tongues that have lasted an eternity. Both men were extremely aroused, Vegeta could feel Goku's erection against his thigh, his own throbbing achingly in response. But suddenly, the prince broke their searing kiss and Goku groaned, all sweaty and flushed by their exertions.

"Why did you stop?" He asked, breathing heavily, brow furrowed in frustration..

"Kakarot, as much as I was enjoying our groping, we should cool off." He replied, smirking and pointing at Goku's erection. Then he added, letting out a mischievous smirk, "Your green friend is coming." 

"Well, I was about to do it too, before certain someone decided to be very mean." The younger saiyan snapped, giving him an angry look.  
Vegeta almost fell to the floor, flabbergasted. He still had not got used to Goku's unpredictable and weird antics.

"If you want to give him a free performance, fine, but I doubt he will appreciate it." Vegeta replied, in amusement.  
Goku pouted, the sight was so adorable that Vegeta almost pounced again on his mate to devour him from head to toes. The prince sighed and looked away, since he first met Goku he knew the younger saiyan would be the death of him.

Once Piccolo arrived, Vegeta just 'humphed' at the inopportune visitor, sticking up his nose in disdain.

Vegeta went over to lean against a wall and looked at his mate, ostensibly uninterested in their guest. Meanwhile, Goku greeted his friend with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Piccolo, I'm so glad to see you!." He said, enthusiastically. Vegeta rolled his eyes at the sudden good mood of Goku. It was disturbing to see him change so drastically in just a split second.

"And why are you here?" The younger saiyan asked, curious because Piccolo never paid him a visit unless something serious would happen.

"I just was wondering the same." Vegeta retorted sarcastically.

"I'm here to apologize for my behavior the last time I saw you, it wasn't proper of a friend, I was rude and insensitive. It's just that the news caught me by surprise. And I wanted to know if you were right, Goku."  
The younger saiyan smiled warmly, touched by the concern of his friend. 

"I couldn't feel better. You don't have to worry, Vegeta's taking good care of me." Goku said proudly, as a light flush glowed on Vegeta's nose.

"I see, so his majesty is taking seriously his responsibilities." Piccolo mockingly remarked, looking at Vegeta with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Fuck you!" Vegeta blurted out, annoyed at the arrogant attitude of Piccolo.

"Come on, Vegeta. Don't be a jerk, he's apologizing." Goku exclaimed in a chastising tone.

Vegeta just shrugged and walked up to the couch, sitting down next to Goku.

"Fine, at least it's good to know that Kakarot has the support of one of his friends.'' Vegeta muttered, while patting Goku's shoulder.

"That's another reason why I'm here. There's something you must know, Goku. It's about Bulma."

When Piccolo pronounced that name, Goku growled, shifting nervously on the couch; and Vegeta frowned, starting to lose his patience.

"Bulma is trying to turn your friends against you, Goku. Yesterday, she gathered all the gang in her house. Everybody thought it was another of her parties. But once all we were there, she said she had something very important to announce.

You should have listened her speech about friendship and trust, a very cunning maneuver. She made a deep impression on her audience with her moving words, to immediately afterwards declare how unfaithful and false friend you had turned out to be, betraying her confidence by breaking her family. Everybody stood stupefied, hesitating whether to believe or not such accusations."

Goku shook his head, meanwhile Vegeta, who had got up off the sofa scowling, was pacing up and down the room, with his fists clenched.

"That woman, she got some nerve. So now she's the victim and Kakarot is the villain?" He stopped for a second and looked at Goku, folding his arms. "I can't believe that she's trying to damage your reputation just to cover her lies." Vegeta exclaimed, irate.

Piccolo, raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised at Goku's reaction. The younger saiyan just had shrugged, seemingly unaffected.

"Vegeta, why are you so surprised? You should know by now that she's quite capable even of the most despicable acts to get what she wants." Vegeta started again his unrelenting walk around the room, while Goku talked with Piccolo about the visit she had paid them two weeks ago.

"She was very cruel, specially with me. She even dared to insinuate that I should have an abortion."

Piccolo opened his mouth widely in disbelief. He knew that Bulma had a bad temper, but he could never have thought her capable to be so cold and heartless.

"Did the others really believe her?" Goku asked anxiously, with a trembling and almost inaudibly voice. Piccolo frowned, knowing that Goku would be deeply affected by his response.

"You know how persuasive she could be. They were reluctant to believe me when I revealed what Vegeta stated about his inexistent relationship with Bulma."

"But didn't Krillin tell them that it was true? Surely they would believe him." Goku asked, biting his lips.

Piccolo vacillated momentarily when he saw the look on Goku's eyes, partly hopeful, partly worried. He sighed and continued.

"Well, I asked him to confirm my words, but he hesitated for a moment. I think he didn't want to irritate Bulma, but he couldn't either allow your integrity to be questioned. So he replied that Vegeta may have lied and that he was taking advantage of your credulity, because it was unthinkable that you could be mean or malicious on purpose. He didn't believe you capable to seduce Vegeta, as Bulma had implied, and he conclude commenting that you were putting your faith in someone who didn't deserve it.  
I don't know what happened after that, cause Bulma was so mad at me that she kicked me out of her house, yelling and calling me a traitor."

Goku gasped, disappointed and upset. Vegeta was snarling and cursing in his restless pace around the room. Meanwhile, Piccolo tried to comfort the younger saiyan.

"Don't worry, Goku. Krillin is confused, he just needs time to think it over. He won't be so stupid to throw up your friendship. At least he made an attempt to defend you."

"Yes, by stating that I'm just a gullible stupid and Vegeta a manipulative monster, that's certainly very encouraging." He bitterly retorted, staring fixedly at the floor.

Vegeta, sensing Goku's distress, went towards the couch and sat down next to Goku, looking at his companion with concern. Goku stared back at him, pretending, without success, to look calm.

"I'll be fine, Vegeta." He said in a tired tone, and then let out a deep sigh. The older saiyan held Goku's hand and squeezed it lightly. Piccolo raised a brow, it was so disconcerting to see this gentle side of Vegeta. He looked away a little embarrassed by such display. The two saiyans seemed to be so enthralled with one another that after a while of being ignored, Piccolo coughed trying to catch their attention. The couple looked at him with an inquiring gaze.

"How did Chichi take the news?" Piccolo asked in a casual tone, though it was not a pleasant subject to talk about. Vegeta chuckled and gave him an amused look.

"If you want to know it so badly…" The prince smirked and Goku blinked but didn't say anything, he didn't want to spoil Vegeta's fun.

"Kakarot's eldest told us that the woman fainted when she heard the news about the baby. The boys were expecting such reaction, that woman is so predictable. I think they even made a bet on how much time she would remain unconscious.'' Vegeta commented, stifling a laughter. Piccolo chuckled but he regained immediately his usual seriousness. Goku sweatdropped and shook his head.

"I don't think it's funny. Hearing her mother curse and insult me were rather shocking for my sons. Goten was so distraught that he even cried when she forbad them to come here." Goku stated with a desolate look on his face, the other two now were ashamed for having been so unsympathetic.

"But Gohan had the courage to stand up to her. He told her that he was an adult and he would do what he considered to be right, and that they would never forgive her if she didn't allow them to see me. So, fortunately, she reconsidered her posture. I didn't know what I would do if I couldn't see my sons anymore."

Goku now was beaming with pride, knowing that at least he could count on his sons. And Piccolo smirked, he was very proud of Gohan too. After all, the boy was like a son to him.

Vegeta, relieved to see his mate more at ease, laughed with gusto.

"That was totally unexpected. And I thought the boy had no balls!"  
Goku and Piccolo growled at him; the younger saiyan smacked him across the back of the head.

"Ouch! Kakarot…" He stared at his companion with a mocking-hurt look. But Goku didn't take pity of him, he just folded his arms as if he was waiting for some kind of explanation. Vegeta let out a sigh of resignation.

"Ok, ok. I forgot you two are the official fan club of the brat."

Piccolo rolled his eyes. Then he decided to change of topic.

"I can never understand human women. They can be so mean and controlling." He blurted out, with a confused expression on his face.

"Come on, Piccolo, it isn't fair to generalize. I don't think is a matter of genders, there are bad people and good people, period. And, by the way, how many women do you know? You are always avoiding other people, I swear you're worse than Vegeta." The prince let out a grunt, looking up at Goku with an eyebrow raised, but Goku ignored him and continued talking with Piccolo.

"Maybe you should let your prejudices aside and start to date women." Goku teased him playfully.  
Piccolo went purple all of a sudden and Vegeta could not stifle a mischievous laugh as images of the namekian proposing to a woman on his knees, popped up in his head.

"Kakarot, you have scared him to death."  
Piccolo furrowed his brow in irritation, angry at the two amused saiyans. When he started to growl, Vegeta tried to composed himself.

"Kakarot, I think he doesn't find it funny. Maybe he prefers to date men, instead." Vegeta uttered, laughing again.  
The purple tone on piccolo face deepened even more.

"Oh come on green guy, don't tell me you're scandalized. I can tell you that there's nothing more pleasurable than to be with another man. You should try it, maybe you would stop being such a prick."

Goku was at this moment all sprawled on the couch roaring with laughter, his head in Vegeta's lap, while Vegeta continued with his taunting.

"Maybe you have already got an eye on someone."

Piccolo had lost his patience. He bared his fangs hissing at the two insolent men.

"You're a pair of assholes." He exclaimed, rather pissed off. Then he stormed out of the room. Goku managed to mutter "Sorry, Piccolo" while still laughing his head off.

In spite of that brief moment of fun, the rest of the day Goku had been gloomy and apathetic, thinking about his friends, specially Krillin. He locked himself in the bedroom for hours. Vegeta tried to persuade him to go out but Goku had replied that he needed some time alone. The prince was worried sick and frustrated cause he wasn't able to help his mate. Goku even refused to get out for dinner. Being used to share constantly his time with Goku, Vegeta had felt alone and abandoned. He couldn't even eat, it was absurd but the meal didn't taste the same without Goku's company.

He went up the stairs, hoping that Goku would let him sleep with him. He sighed with relief when he saw the door of their bedroom open. He entered silently, trying not to wake Goku up, and pulled off his clothes quickly. Once in bed, he lay face to face with Goku and drapped an arm over him. At the gentle touch, the younger saiyan stirred up and slowly opened his eyes.

"Vegeta, why everybody is so mad at us? Maybe they're right and we're doing something terrible." Goku whispered, in a tremulous tone.

Vegeta stiffened, frowning. Then he let out a deep sigh.

"Kakarot, tell me something, and I want you to be absolutely honest. Do you really believe, deep in your heart, that being together, you and me, is wrong?"

"No, it felt so right to me." He replied, now less tense. Vegeta reached out to switch the lights on and then he stared at Goku, who had a melancholic expression on his face. His eyes didn't have his usual gleam, there only was reflected an infinite sorrow, and he look terribly tired. At that sight, Vegeta's heart skipped a beat.

"Vegeta don't you think it would be wonderful to go away, just you and me alone, and forget the rest of the world?" Goku asked, cuddling against Vegeta's strong and warm torso.

"Kakarot, it isn't like you to give up and run away like a frightened child. It's time to show your courage, my warrior. You're better than all of them, if they can't appreciate how precious your friendship is, then they don't deserve it." Vegeta whispered softly, rubbing Goku's back in circular motions trying to soothe him.

"No, I want to leave, there's nothing left but you. Please!" Goku mumbled stubbornly, embracing Vegeta tightly.

"And what about our sons?" Vegeta inquired, in an attempt to make Goku desist of his absurd idea of getting away.  
Goku slipped out of Vegeta's hold and lay on his back, sighing with resignation.

After a long and uncomfortable silence, Goku rolled back on his side again to look intensely at Vegeta. Then, all of a sudden the younger saiyan started an almost violent kiss, Vegeta responded immediately kissing him back with the same force.

"Please Vegeta make me yours." Goku begged after breaking the kiss. The tone was so desperate that Vegeta doubted Goku really would desired it.

"Kakarot, sex isn't going to solve your problems, and though it could make them disappear for a while they still be there and then, you may regret to indulge in an unwanted act."

"Don't deny me, Vegeta, I really need you. Please!"

Vegeta hesitated just for a second, then he groaned. This was his mate, his beautiful Kakarot, and was asking to be taken. He started another passionate kiss. When he pulled his lips apart to catch his breath, he looked at Goku with adoration.

All Vegeta wanted in that moment was to cherish that perfect body; to taste till the last inch of that fragrant skin; to feel his warmth and softness; to learn and caress each curve, each muscle, each detail; to engrave that image in his soul forever.

Vegeta lay on top of Goku kissing and sucking his neck, Goku's moans becoming louder as that talented tongue of the prince began to lick all the way down towards Goku's chest. And when Vegeta started licking and suctioning frantically one of Goku's hard nipples, the younger saiyan groaned and whimpered in utter bliss, his arousal demanding urgent attention..

Goku wrapped his arms tightly around the prince and started grinding his hips up against Vegeta's in a desperate attempt to get some friction on his throbbing cock. But Vegeta pressed his body firmly down against Goku's to prevent any movement from the younger saiyan. Goku grunted in dissatisfaction, but Vegeta didn't want just a quick fuck, he wanted to take his time to worship his companion as he deserved. So he continued using his tongue and hands to trace every crevice and curve of that heavenly body, such tingling caresses were making Goku go crazy. The younger saiyan was panting heavily and writhing under such delicious but tormenting ministrations.

Goku was about to explode, he wanted Vegeta inside but the prince seemed to be enjoying too much the sweet torture he was inflicting to his quivering victim. So Goku started whipping gently Vegeta's ass with his tail, while scratching Vegeta's tail's spot. The prince's body jerked spasmodically at the overwhelming sensation, his aching cock now as hard as steel, but he struggled to maintain control. Goku grumbled, frustrated when Vegeta just continued licking his chest.

He sucked all the way down to Goku's erection, and then, in a sudden movement, he engulfed Goku's cock in his mouth and swallowed it till the root. Meanwhile, he spread Goku's legs and shoved one finger into Goku's entrance to make sure that his natural lubrication was coating his inners walls. Vegeta didn't want to hurt his mate. Goku grimaced at the intrusion. Yes, he was all wet and slick inside, but so incredibly tight that Vegeta would need a considerable amount of time to stretch and prepare him thoroughly. He slipped a second finger into that heat and started to make scissoring movements until he felt the muscles loosen a bit, then he slipped a third and immediately a four one and started to pull them in and out. Soon, Goku was moving his hips back and forth to meet the thrusts of Vegeta's hand.

At this point Vegeta wasn't sure if Goku's moans and whimpers were from discomfort or ecstasy. The younger saiyan was having the time of his life with those fingers fucking him, while being deep throated. Vegeta stopped his blowjob and reached out to grab his pillow and settled it under his mate's back. This way, Goku's hips were tilted at the optime angle to make the experience more pleasurable for both of them.

Vegeta pulled Goku's legs apart and, grabbing his own cock, he spread with his thumb the precum that was oozing from the tip, to lubricate his member. Then he slipped the slick erection into Goku's opening and tried to push further into that heaven. But he felt Goku's inner walls tightening around his shaft in a painful grip as the younger saiyan yelped in pain. So Vegeta remained still for a while to let his lover adjust to the invasion. He lower his head to catch Goku's mouth in a soul searing kiss.

When Vegeta felt the muscles around his length loosen a bit, he broke the kiss and started to move slowly, pressing till he was completely sheathed inside Goku. Then he pulled out till only the head of his cock remained within, to immediately slide back in, settling an agonizingly slow but hard pace that was driving Goku crazy. After a while, though, Vegeta increased the rhythm, slamming into that tight hotness faster and harder. Goku didn't cease to buck his hips up and down wildly to meet his lover's brutal thrusts, while moaning and groaning with increasing intensity.

Vegeta, taking pity of Goku's needy state, angled his hips to brush Goku's prostate with every shove, eliciting screams of pure bliss from the younger saiyan, who was all flustered, fisting his hands in the sheets and tossing his head from side to side, a lustful expression on his face. Vegeta, at that sensual sight began to move at super speed. Now he was hammering into Goku so deep and forcefully that both saiyans were unable to restrain their animalistic howls.

Vegeta could sense that his mate was nearing his climax, so he started to pump frenetically Goku's erection.

Soon, Goku started to spit his cum all over their chests and abdomens, clamping his inner muscles around Vegeta's cock in a tight grip. That was enough to send Vegeta over the edge. He plunged twice into that hotness and then he came, spurting loads of cum deep within his mate. Vegeta screamed madly as he felt an indescribable pleasure overloading his senses. Then he collapsed atop that sticky and sweaty body, and he remained there for a while listening to Goku's heart beat, his now limp member still buried inside the younger saiyan.

Once he regained his breath and his body stopped to shiver from the intensity of his climax, Vegeta observed Goku attentively. The younger saiyan was breathing with difficulty, a smile of pure bliss on his face and his eyes closed, still lost in he daze of his orgasm. Vegeta sighed with contenment and, pulling his shaft out, he rolled off Goku's body. Then, he pulled the pillow out from under Goku's back and lay on his side, drapping an arm over Goku's stomach. The younger saiyan opened his eyes and rolled onto his side till he was face to face with the prince. Vegeta pulled him closer to share a heated kiss.

"How do you feel?" Vegeta asked in a husky tone, while running his fingers through Goku's hair.

"Mmm…wonderful." Goku muttered, still a little dizzy from the mind-blowing experience.

Vegeta smiled, feeling sated and tired. He planted some butterfly kisses over Goku's face and neck before switching off the light, and lay down again on his back. He was starting to drift into slumber when Goku snuggled closer against the older saiyan and started to run his tail all over Vegeta's body.

"Vegeta?" Goku asked, whispering sofly.

"Mmm?" Was the only sound that came out of the mouth of the drowsy prince.

"Will you stay by my side tomorrow when I wake up?"

"Sure." Vegeta managed to articulate, then he yawned and dozed off. Goku chuckled and curled his tail around Vegeta's arm.

"Good night, my prince." He murmured softly before joining his mate in his peaceful slumber.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DB/Z/GT

PLAYTIME 

Chapter 13

Shighing, Goku took a last look at his grandfather's house before getting on his flying cloud.

Vegeta had witnessed with impotence and preoccupation the emotional crisis Goku had been suffering, tormented with the idea to be despised by his friends. Vegeta's great fear was that this could send the younger saiyan spiraling right down into a deep depression.

Vegeta firmly believed that the best way to solve a problem was to face it no matter what, so he had suggested Goku to speak with his friends to know what they really felt about his current situation. But the younger saiyan had refused, insisting on going away, instead. So the prince had finally accepted, though reluctantly, and they had spent the last three weeks at old Gohan's house.

And the result had been, unexpectedly, spectacular. The happy memories from his childhood evoked by this place, so dear to Goku, and the memorable moments spent there with Vegeta during the last days, being pampered to no end by the prince, had been a balm to soothe his shattered, saddened soul.

Now, with a renewed spirit, the only thing Goku wanted was to see his sons again.

"Ready to go back home?" Vegeta asked softly as Goku, with his back to the prince, said his last silent goodbye to the modest cabin.

Goku turned to look at Vegeta and nodded, smiling brightly.

"Off we go." Goku shouted happily as he followed closely behind Vegeta, who had blasted off into the sky to fly in the direction he had located Gohan's ki.

They found the demi-saiyan in a prairie not far from Goku's house, he was sparring with Videl. Vegeta landed gracefully nearby a great tree and, leaning against the trunk with his arms folded, watched amused the unequal combat. Goku remained sat Indian style on his cloud, floating idly right beside Vegeta. Gohan and Videl were exchanging a serie of punchs. The demi-saiyan was evidently holding back, all his energies intact, as Videl was showing signs of tiredness. Soon, the girl, unable to continue, collapsed to her knees panting heavily.

"Hi!" Goku chirped as his son, who had sensed immediately the presence of the two saiyans, strode forward till he was a few steps away from the couple, with a huge grin adorning his features.

"Dad!" Gohan exclaimed, overjoyed at seeing his father again. "You're back. I've missed you so much, and Goten too."

"Vegeta." Gohan said dryly looking at the prince to acknowledge his presence, now with a serious expression on his young face. Vegeta, as serious as the boy, just nodded in reply.  
Gohan turned his attention back to his father, the smile returning to his lips.

Meanwhile Videl had recovered her breath and, standing up with some difficulty because of her sore muscles, she walked towards the others and greeted the newcomers politely.

"Dad, you look great. It seems that this little break it's what you needed." Gohan exclaimed with enthusiasm seeing the healthy and cheerful appearance of his father. Videl nodded in agreement.

"Yes, he even looks more handsome." She said frankly, looking up and down at Goku.

Gohan glanced at the girl, twitching and Vegeta growled menacingly clenching his fists with increasing rage, both of them jealous at her sudden interest on Goku. Meanwhile the taller saiyan was blushing mostly due to the absurd tantrum of the two overly testosterone-fueled males.

When Videl noticed the effects provoked by his unfortunate comment on the three men, she flushed in embarrassment and fidgeted uneasily.

"I didn't mean…it's just that. Well, it's just that… look at his face, it's so radiant and…he seems to emanate a especial light and …arghhh." She mumbled, trying to explain herself, but without success.

"Oh come on, she was just trying to be kind, that's all." Goku stated, alarmed at Vegeta's bizarre behavior, the intensity of his growls was increasing by the minute as he sent a piercing, dangerous look at the frightened girl. The prince looked like a furious wolf ready to pounce on his prey. Goku shook his head in disbelief. He was not entirely sure if he liked this new aspect of Vegeta, but it made him feel very uncomfortable.

"So you were having fun sparring, uh?" Goku commented casually, suddenly changing the subject in an attempt to placate his over-possessive mate.  
Gohan, whose reaction had not been as extreme as Vegeta's, looked at his father calmly, now totally composed.

"We come here all the mornings to train for the tournament." He briefly explained.

"A tournament?" Vegeta inquired with curiosity, his previous outburst seemingly forgotten.

"Yes, it has been three years since all that fiasco with Buu, and my father has persuaded the organizers of the tournament to celebrate another one this year, he said as a popular request from his fans." Videl laughed nervously, and added "He'll never change."

"It isn't fair. I'm gonna miss all the fun." Goku grumbled, pouting like an angry child. Vegeta rolled his eyes at the accusatory glance Goku was sending him, but he remained impassive. The two adolescents chuckled, finding the scene rather humorous.

Goku, tired of being sat, got off Kintoun to stretch his legs a bit. Gohan gasped in shock and his face went pale for a moment, seeing the now protruding belly of his father. He thought he had gotten used to the idea of his father's pregnancy, at least when it was just an abstract concept, but now that he was confronted with the 'big, voluminous and notorious' physical reality, it was like if somebody had punched him right in the face and he was not prepared for it. Meanwhile Videl, fascinated stepped forward reaching out to touch Goku's belly.

"Wow!" She exclaimed in awe. Goku, frowning, retreated some steps back, covering his stomach protectively with his hands.

"Don't touch him!" Vegeta ordered her, starting to growl again at the audacious girl for upsetting Goku.

"Sorry." Videl said remorsefully, but disappointed.

"Come on dad, that was stupid. You know that Videl would make you no harm." Gohan remarked angrily.  
Vegeta frowned at the demisaiyan, sending him a cold glare

"Boy, I won't let you speak like that to your father just because you're a stupid brat who's trying to impress his girlfriend. It's a natural reaction, his instincts to protect the child run strong. He's supposed to act that way and that's a motive to be proud of him instead of berating him."  
Gohan hung his head and flushed, ashamed at being reprimanded by Vegeta in the presence of Videl.  
Goku, more relaxed once his mind registered there was no threat to his child's life, looked at the girl sweetly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude."  
Videl nodded accepting Goku's apologize with a smile.

"Can I touch it now?" She dared to ask, seeing that Goku was more at ease, with the hope that this time her request would be granted.  
The taller saiyan grinned at her, scratching the back of his head.

"No" Was his only reply.  
Videl and Gohan sweatdropped as Vegeta smirked in amusement.

"And when do you expect the baby?" Videl inquired with curiosity.

"Supposedly, in three months, but I cannot be sure. Given the extraordinary amount of energy Kakarot had supplied, the baby could be growing faster than expected." Vegeta explained, an undeniable tinge of pride in his voice as always he mentioned the qualities of his mate.

"Have you already started the preparations for the baby's arrival?" Videl asked.  
Both saiyan looked at each other slightly ashamed and perplexed, it was evident that they did not even think about it.

"I can't believe it." Videl exclaimed slapping her forehead with the palm of her hand. "You both had been fathers before, you should know these things."  
Goku laughed nervously as Vegeta frowned, both of them thinking what horrible parents they were and the baby had not even been born yet.

"You better hurry up, there's no much time left and a baby needs a lot of things: a well equipped room, clothes, diapers... I can help you if you want with all the shopping." She offered, suddenly excited at the idea of helping the two men.

"That's very kind of you, Videl." Goku stated, as he hopped back upon the cloud.

"Hey Videl, we should go to our classes, it's getting late." Gohan suggested, then he went to hug his father and saying goodbye to the couple, both teenagers blasted off into the sky, flying away.

The two full blooded saiyans flew in the opposite direction, impatient to get back home. There were lots of arrangements and decisions that needed to be made.

Once inside the house, Goku took off his jacket and trembled at the chill he felt, it was colder than outside. It was middle October and the temperature had decreased some degrees during the last weeks, being an abnormally cold autumn. Usually that was not a problem for the younger saiyan, with his special metabolism and his high energy level he had the capacity to regulate his corporal heat to keep himself warm in spite the exterior climate. But in his actual state he was more vulnerable to the weather variations and he was finding difficult to get used to the new circumstances.

"Why don't you go and get a blanket to warm you up. Meanwhile I will prepare a hot cocoa."

Vegeta suggested, smirking at the bright smile on Goku's face. Lately the younger saiyan had developed an intense craving for chocolate, to the delight of Vegeta who, a fervent believer of the premise that knowing the weaknesses of an adversary was the key to victory, exploited that debility of his mate whenever he needed it, mostly to placate Goku's mood swings or simply to have him content.

Vegeta embraced his shivering mate and rose his energy until a brilliant aura enveloped both of them, transmitting some warmth to Goku. Once the younger saiyan had stopped trembling, Vegeta dropped his ki to his normal level, letting him go.

When Vegeta entered the living room carrying a tray with two cups, Goku was sprawled on the couch, covered with a blanket. He tilted his head to look up in Vegeta's direction, smiling and almost drooling as a delicious aroma invaded his nostrils. He sat up, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders as Vegeta, laying the tray on the nearby table, handled him a cup. Goku's tail thumped uncontrollably on the couch as the younger saiyan sipped the hot liquid, letting out a purr of satisfaction at the sensual feeling of that exotic taste flooding through his throat. Vegeta looked at him in amusement as he took his own cup and drank slowly savoring the delicious beverage.

Vegeta leant against the back of the couch, getting more comfortable, and put an arm around Goku's shoulder. The younger saiyan rested his head on the prince's chest and both remained in a pleasant silence enjoying the stillness of the moment. Soon, though, Goku started to doze off and Vegeta shook him slightly.

"Kakarot, your cocoa is getting cold."  
Goku opened his eyes and took a long sip, trying to shake off his dizziness. Vegeta cupped Goku's chin and lowering his head licked the chocolate-covered tip of Goku's nose. The younger saiyan let out a giggle at the tingling sensation.

"Mm, a delicious mix of flavors, chocolate and Kakarot." Vegeta murmured in a husky tone, licking his lips as he cast a lustful gaze upon the younger saiyan.

Goku, having a sudden inspiration, sunk one finger into his cup till it was completely covered with a thick coat of the sugary substance and bringing it to his mouth he started to suck it slowly and sensually staring intensely at Vegeta with a naughty shine in the depths of his eyes. Vegeta groaned inflamed by mad desire and, grabbing Goku's hand, engulfed the sticky finger to suction it thoroughly. Goku removed his hand from Vegeta's mouth and proceeded to sunk his thumb again into the cup this time to caress his lips with the chocolate-soaked finger, and then looked up at the prince with a expression of fake innocence on.

Vegeta groaned at his teasing mate and lowered his head to capture Goku's cocoa-covered lips in a heated kiss. Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta's neck as the prince shoved his tongue into the inviting mouth of his mate, meanwhile his hands roamed all over Goku's body. After a long while, engaged in such display of groping and saliva swapping, they broke apart, all flushed and panting. Goku moaned slightly, his eyes still close and his heart beating wildly. 

"Kakarot, we should cool off and discuss what has to be done concerning the cub." Vegeta commented, more composed than his agitated partner. Goku took a deep breath and nodded in agreement.

Until Videl had mentioned it, it had never occurred to them that there were a lot of things to prepare. They did not get much involved in their previous experiences as fathers, having neglected their responsibilities and left all those details to the care of the mothers. They did not want to commit again the same mistakes. This time the circumstances were very different for both of them. In the case of Goku for obvious reasons, as the 'mother', he was living the event from a new perspective, and his feelings about this new son were deeper; and he had another priorities and goals than just go to train to become stronger. And Vegeta had changed too and now he really was ready, more than that, eager to experience fatherhood.

"First we should decide which would be the best place to accommodate the baby." Vegeta observed seemingly to be ponder which could be the best option.

"We can use Gohan's old room." Goku suggested, though not totally convinced.

"No, it's in the opposite end of the hallway, too far from our room." Vegeta opposed.

"Yeah, you're right. I didn't think about it. Gohan's room was just in front of the bedroom I shared with Chichi, so we could hear him if he cried at night."

"What about the room adjacent to ours? It has the perfect size for a child and a large window which can provide plenty of natural light." Vegeta proposed.

"I'm very impressed my prince. You're excellent organizing and taking decisions." Goku exclaimed with admiration, hugging him tightly. Vegeta smiled softly, hugging back his affectionate partner.

"Well, I have some experience in that." He replied chuckling, then added, "Now, let's go there."  
Vegeta stood up and reaching out helped Goku up. Both of them went up the stairs to inspect the place.

The room was really huge, it was an old guest room where Chchi's father used to sleep when he came to visit them. There was a bed, a bedside table, a dresser, an armchair and a floor lamp. Vegeta piled up everything around the bed and proceeded to encapsulate it, in an instant the room was completely empty.

"That was fast!" Goku exclaimed blinking.

As a bonus, there was a fitted wardrobe which would be very useful. But it needed to be cleaned and ventilated.  
Vegeta looked around to inspect with more detail the state of the room.

"The walls and the ceiling need to be repainted, the color is horrible and look all those stains." He said pointing in random directions, it was all covered in grime and dust.

Goku beamed, suddenly remembering something.

"Let's go to the attic Vegeta, there should be some capsules with all kind of stuff from when my sons were just toddlers. Maybe we could use some of it, that way we can save some money."  
Vegeta suddenly went serious, and looked down at the floor seeming deep in thought. 

"What's wrong Vegeta?" Goku asked, furrowing his brow in curiosity and slight concern. Judging by the look on Vegeta's face it was obvious that something was bothering the prince.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." He replied distractedly, then looked up at Goku with a tiny smile on his lips trying to reassure the younger saiyan, not wanting to worry him.   
Goku shiged with resignation, he knew Vegeta was up to something but it was useless to try to push the obstinate prince. So he let it be for now.  
They went to the attic and soon they found what they were looking for. A crib, a chest of drawers, a rocking chair and many other items in perfect conditions. Vegeta was inspecting some of those things, when he noticed that something had captured Goku's interest.

"What's that Kakarot?" Vegeta asked with curiosity seeing the puzzled look on Goku's face, who hadn't kept his eyes apart from the object.

"It seems to be an album, it's the first time I see it." He replied, picking it up and sitting down on the ground Indian style. When Goku opened the album, he gasped in shock and disbelief. It was a baby book, a complete record of Goten's childhood. A diary where Chichi had registered, day by day everything concerning the child. It contained too a lot of photographs: his first day of life in the hospital's nursery, his first smile, his first teeth, his first steps…And there were other things, like some locks of hair, sheds of clothes,…

"I can't understand why Chichi never showed me this." Goku murmured, confused and hurt.

"Kakarot, the woman was resented cause you preferred to remain in the Otherworld instead of being restored to life, back with your family." Vegeta commented as he sat down beside Goku.

"But I'm sure she did it for me. Here it is the first year of Goten's life till the last detail, she wanted me to know our son like if I would have been there to raise him. I know she never forgave me for that, from the very first moment I came back I knew everything was over between us. But I didn't know till now the extent of her hate. She had no right to hide this from me. That was cruel and mean."

Goku shook his head, sighing deeply. Vegeta patted Goku's shoulder in a comforting manner.  
They stood there for a long while looking at the pictures, Goku soon brightened up as he contemplated with adoration and deep emotion all those images of his dear son,

"We should do something like this for our child, it would be a beautiful keepsake to be treasured forever. That way, in years to come we can remember together all those moments. It will be wonderful, don't you think so?"  
Goku asked elated. Vegeta just shrugged with indifference. Goku groaned, a little upset at Vegeta's reaction.

"Oh, come on, Vegeta you could show more enthusiasm. I thought you weren't afraid anymore to show me your real feelings." Goku remarked, slightly disappointed.

"Dammit, Kakarot. I like the idea. Now, are you content?" He blurted out with his arms folded.

"Asshole."

Gohan stepped out of the bathroom with a towel tied around his waist. As he entered his room to get dressed, his telephone rang. He ran towards the bedside table where the phone was on, stumbling as he almost bumped into his bed.

"Who is…" An authoritative voice interrupted him, before he could say anything else.

"Boy, I need you to do something."

"Vegeta? Has something happened to my father?" The boy asked alarmed, it had to be something urgent if Vegeta had bothered to call him, it was the first time he did it.

"No, your father is perfectly fine. In fact he seems to be enjoying too much." Gohan was sure, judging by the smug tone in Vegeta's voice, that the prince was smirking.

Vegeta, sat on the bed, looked at his playful mate who was laying on his side waggling his tail happily and purring softly,with a dreamy look in his half-lidded eyes. Goku yawned, still a little sleepy and tired. He had awaken very soon that morning acting like a sensual kitten, so the prince unable to restrain his passion pounced on him to have some 'fun'…twice, and Goku still was in his habitual post-orgasm giddiness.

He started to rub the tip of his tail over Vegeta's face. The prince, distracted by the flirtatious appendage, forgot for a moment that someone was at the other end of the phone. 

"Vegeta, are you there?" A loud voice brought it out of his enthrallment with Goku.

"Yes, boy. I need you to buy some things." Vegeta sneered.

"What? Why always me?" Gohan murmured with a weak voice, as he sat down on his bed. 

"Don't complain boy, I don't want to put your father unnecessarily under such stress in his state and there's no way I leave him alone at home." Vegeta replied frowning , to immediately soften his features as Goku curled his tail around Vegeta's arm and started to purr again.

"Ok, but when the baby is born I won't do more of these chores for you." Gohan usually ran these errands for the two saiyans without complaining, but he had a date with Videl to train and that was the reason why he was a little edgy.

"Whatever, bring all the necessary to paint a room."

"Which colors do you want?" Gohan asked sighing.

"I don't know. Kakarot woke up a while ago and he told me he was going to paint the baby's room but it was going to be a surprise."

"Well, let me speak with him." Gohan demanded.

"At this precisely moment I think he's not lucid enough to maintain a conversation, he's still a little dizzy from…"

Gohan interrupted him. "Please, don't continue, I don't need to know it." Vegeta smirked, he was sure the boy had gone pale.

"Fine, I think he's going to paint a mural or something like that cause he told me that he needed to give expression to something he had envisioned."

"Uh?" Gohan asked stupidly.

"I know it sounds weird, but boy, it's your father we're talking about, you should get used by now to his eccentricities." Vegeta replied, letting out a chuckled. Meanwhile, Goku had uncurled his tail, starting to stroke with it Vegeta's torso and abdomen. The prince gasped and shuddered.

"Ok, is that all?" Gohan asked, with resignation.

"No, go to the supermarket and bring some food. And in tons, cause your father lately is eating twice his usual ration."  
Goku was still roaming his tail over Vegeta's abdomen when suddenly he curled it around Vegeta's cock and started to pump it up and down.

"Nghh.." Vegeta moaned, arching his back so abruptly that he almost threw the phone to the floor.

"What the hell" Gohan squeaked, almost falling from his bed.  
Vegeta immediately covered the auricular with one hand and sent a warning look at Goku, who slowed the rhythm of his stroking.

"You, naughty little devil. I'm talking to your brat…if you continue like that he's gonna faint. Not that I care, but once you have regained your good sense, you're gonna be so embarrassed that you won't be able to face your own son again."  
Goku just shrugged and continued his ministrations.

"Ah…bring some…ah chocolate…ahh." Vegeta's moans grew in intensity as Goku increased the rhythm, the furry appendage now moving wildly. "Lots of it, mmm." While Gohan went pale and then green. He hurriedly hung up the phone feeling nauseated. "Oh my god!" Gohan mumbled, as he staggered towards his wardrobe to catch some clothes.

Vegeta meanwhile was sending a frustrated look at his unpredictable mate, whose tail was now motionless, on the bed, indifferent at Vegeta's needy erection. 

"Great, now that you've gotten what you wanted you don't care about me, neh?" Vegeta groaned, he was going to explode.  
Goku smiled and then sank his head on the pillow sighing contently.

"Ah, no. You're going to finish what you started." Vegeta remarked, spanking Goku's ass with the palm of his hand, leaving a red mark on the delicate, ivory skin. Goku yelped, looking over his shoulder as the prince lowered his head to kiss the abused spot.  
Goku let out a soft purr and curling his tail again around Vegeta's cock stroked it wildly till the prince came, screaming in bliss. 

Once Gohan had ran the errands for the couple, he appeared in the house accompanied by Goten and Trunks, who wanted to spend the day with their fathers, having missed them so much during the last weeks.

Gohan opened the door and entered followed by the two kids who ran towards the kitchen excitedly, having sensed there the presence of the two saiyans. The couple were sat at the kitchen table having breakfast, Goku was with his back facing the door. Goku looked over his shoulder as the kids entered and smiled warmly at them.

"Hi, dad, Vegeta." Goten chirped stepping towards his father to immediately stare, openmouthed and with his eyes about to bulge out of his orbs, at his father's belly. Trunks who had gone straight forward to sit down on the chair beside his father, looked at Goku just as stupefied as Goten.

"Wow, you're huge, dad. Does it hurt?" Goten asked without keeping his eyes apart from the fascinating protuberance. Goku shook his head, grinning at his son. Meanwhile Gohan had entered and went to put the bags on the kitchen counter. 

"Hey, dad, Vegeta. Isn't it a little late for breakfast? It's almost midday." He asked, sitting down on a stool in front of the table. Goku just shrugged, blushing and Vegeta smirked. Gohan rolled his eyes, mentally scolding himself for daring to ask. 

"Boys, do you want something to eat? There's enough food for everybody." Goku asked cheerfully, still a little flushed.  
Goten shrieked in delight and taking a plate from the cupboard, he rapidly filled it with food. Trunks did the same, and soon the two boys were sitting at the table devouring the meal at superspeed.

"Sorry, dad but I must go, I promised Videl that I would train with her." Gohan said and, jumping off the stool, left after saying goodbye.

"Well, boys, do you want to participate in the tournament this year?" Vegeta asked looking amused at Goku and Goten, both sat in front of him, devouring the food as if there would be no tomorrow, the two so alike that it was really hilarious.

"Yeah!" Trunks exclaimed, thrilled at the prospect to fight again in front of a roaring crowd. While Goten only nodded because his mouth was all stuffed with food. He gulped and then replied, "Cool, this year I will be the winner!"

"Ha, I will beat you like the last time." Trunks remarked trying to smirk like his father but failing, to the delight of Goten, who laughed wholeheartedly at his friend.

"Ha, ha…dad have you seen what a funny face?" Trunks huffed annoyed at being mocked by Goten. Goku was so focused on his food that he did not even lifted his head from his plate.

"Are you done, kids?" Vegeta asked, standing up and taking his empty dish to the sink. The boys nodded .

"Well, then help me to clear the table and then we can go to train." The demi saiyans obeyed quickly without complaining, while Goku finished the content of his plate. Then, he stood upon his feet with some difficulty.

He was feeling heavier and clumsier as days passed and still couldn't get used to it. How he missed his flat abdomen, his hard muscles, his agility and strength. To fly at full speed free as a bird; to have fun kicking someone's ass, namely Vegeta who was the only culprit of his tribulations. A good fighting, that was the salt of the life. And here he was confined as a useless prisoner into his own, now monstrous body. Goku gave out a deep sigh, he knew those thoughts were pointless and childish but sometimes he couldn't help it. 

Before going to train with Vegeta, the boys had carried upstairs all what Goku needed to paint the future nursery. Goten initially had been disappointed because he wanted to spend more time with his father. But soon he had stopped pouting, impatient to start the training.

Goku had locked himself inside the baby's room for hours, not allowing anybody to enter. He wanted it to be a surprise. He only had left his voluntary seclusion for lunch, and only after Vegeta had gotten really angry at him. The prince had yelled threatening to blast the damn door. Goku was sad because, since they were together, it was the first time that Vegeta had been so violent. And the fact that it was just because the prince was worry for Goku's and the child's health, it hadn't lessened the pain of seeing his mate so enraged. But when Goku obeyed and got out, Vegeta had embraced him tenderly in apologize. The incident went completely forgotten once they were at the table, with a great meal and the two boys laughing and chatting happily.

Once Goku finished, he went back to resume his task not before looking at Vegeta asking for his permission, the prince nodded letting out a little sigh. The boys and Vegeta had spent the rest of the day sat in the living room viewing some recordings of old tournaments in which Goku had participated.

"Is that really Goku?" Trunks had asked perplexed. To him it was strange to see that younger version of the taller saiyan, so weak in comparison with his actual power level. After all, they had met Goku when he had achieved level three, the maximum of his power until now.

"You have a lot to learn from Kakarot, kid. He's the living proof that a strong will is the most powerful arm. You can only progress and achieve the impossible if you have the profound conviction that you can do it. That's the real source of Kakarot's strength." Vegeta stated with a hint of admiration in his voice.

The boys had wanted to see what Goku was doing before they left, but the taller saiyan had refused until it was finished. So they said goodbye through the door. One hour later, Vegeta had come back to try to persuade the younger saiyan to rest.

"Kakarot, why don't you get out? This isn't healthy." Vegeta pleaded softly, he did not wanted to explode again, cause his previous outburst had only served to hurt Kakarot and himself.

"Just some minutes, I'm almost done."

"Ok, I am going to take a shower. I want you out of there when I come back." He said before headed towards the bathroom.

When Vegeta returned, the door was open and Goku was a mess, sprawled on the floor, all covered in paint. Vegeta looked around and gasped, flabbergasted at the breathtaking sight. On the bigger wall, there was a view of his castle at sunrise. On a lavender sky, a red sun rose above the horizon, between the snowy peaks of two blue mountains.  
The sight exported him to his natal planet. That landscape he had contemplated so many times as a child, and that was now in front of his eyes, so real, transmitted him serenity and peace; the sensation that nothing had changed. That still he was a child in Vegetasei and his father would appear walking through the door of the magnificent palace, as regal and impressive as he remembered him.

"Kakarot, this is like a window to my old home. How is this possible? " He murmured, still in shock.

"I dreamed of it last night, one of my visions though this was different. I immediately knew that I had to do this for our child, I had the sensation that it was important but I didn't know why." He responded, sitting up and beaming at his gawking mate while rubbing affectionately his own belly.

"My home." Vegeta whispered with reverence, unshed tears of nostalgia shining in the depths of his eyes but he struggled not to cry, in spite of the strong emotion sweeping through him. 

"Now my son will see his lost legacy." Then he looked around at the murals on the other two walls. Goku had recreated with utmost realism two different landscapes of Vegetasei: A mysterious and dangerous jungle, looking at it one almost could feel the dampness and savagery of the place. The other was a rough sea under a storming sky. Vegeta's eyes went up and down to enjoy till the last detail. Goku had captured with absolute precision all the violence contained in the nature of his planet, what Goku had done was pure poetry for the eyes. Vegeta sat down on the floor beside the younger saiyan and holding Goku's hand took it to his mouth and kissed it gently, with adoration. Never anybody had made anything for him but bringing pain, hate or discord into his life, except Goku who had never ceased to give him the most precious things he had ever known: mercy with respect and dignity, forgiveness, genuine admiration, trust and faith, an unlimited and selfless affection, a heir, and now this…

"Thank you, Kakarot." He murmured with a soft voice, never having said those words before to anybody else.

"How would have been to raise our child in our planet?" Goku asked with curiosity, each day he was more and more eager to know everything about his race.

" Believe me, Kakarot, if his childhood were similar to mine you wouldn't like it. As the heir of the throne I was a solitary kid, my father kept me apart of what he considered stupid and dangerous distractions, like to have friends my same age or to play carefree and happy like any other child. I had to learn the responsibilities and obligations my status entailed. Isn't it ironic, Kakarot? I was deprived of my childhood to prepare me to become what it wasn't meant to be, a perfect leader to our people." Vegeta at this point was overwhelmed with mixed emotions and his voice faltered for a moment.

"No, it wasn't in vain Vegeta. What they taught you, your title and your undying pride for your people, those are the things that made you strong and valiant and helped you to survive with your dignity intact. You are a prince, that's your identity , your title is not just an empty word, it has a deep meaning. In spite of all, you have never renounced to it and you will never do it, cause if you did it, you would be betraying yourself and your entire race, that day you would become an unworthy and disgusting creature. And I know that won't ever happen, my prince." Goku looked at Vegeta with such respect and adoration that the older saiyan knelt in front of him and, relishing in the sight of those lovely features, he caressed gently Goku's cheek with the back of his hand.

"Kakarot, what you've done here is almost as beautiful as you." He said in a whisper, looking Goku intensely in the eyes.

"Well, this beauty needs some rest. I'm exhausted." Goku said with good humor, relieving some of the tension created by the deep emotions and sentiments the couple had experienced. Vegeta chuckled and standing up, reached out to help Goku up.

Once in their room, Goku took off all his clothes, except his boxers and lay on the bed.

"Feeling better?" Vegeta asked from the door.

"A little lonely." Goku replied as he patted the empty side of the bed, motioning Vegeta to come by his side.

Vegeta didn't need more encourage to climb onto bed near Goku.

"My back is killing me." The larger saiyan exclaimed, contorting his features in a grimace of pain.

"Maybe a massage will help." Vegeta proposed while running his fingers through Goku's hair.

"Mmm that would be great." Goku replied, rolling onto his side, with his back facing Vegeta, who started to stroke Goku's shoulders, neck and back. The younger saiyan moaned at the pleasurable sensation, but suddenly he squeaked, startling Vegeta, who froze at the thought that something could be wrong.

"Are you right, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked anxiously.

"It's the baby." Goku said as he rolled onto his side, facing Vegeta , who had started to panic at the strange expression on Goku's face.

"What's wrong with the baby?" He asked in a tremulous tone.

"Don't worry, everything's fine. It's just that the little one is moving for the first time ." Goku said reassuringly, bringing one of Vegeta's hands to his abdomen to place it right on the spot the child was moving. Vegeta gasped at the awkward but exhilarating sensation. 

"My son." He whispered in awe. Goku yelped all of a sudden, shifting on the bed.

"What happens now?" 

"Ouch," Goku complained, "surely this is your son, no doubt in that, he kicks as hard as you."  
Vegeta smirked proudly, he planted a tender kiss on Goku's neck while rubbing his belly. Both men remained embraced and purring in contentment feeling the little creature squirming inside the satisfied 'mother'.


	14. Chapter 14

First of all, I have good news, this chapter is beta-ed, so from now on no more of my horrible grammatical errors. Many, many thanks to chibigoku who was so generous to offer to beta, I think she made a great job, but that is for you, all readers, to judge.

Thank you very much to all the people who reviewed last chapter, to those who have added this fic to their favorites and to those who have posted it in their communities, I'm really grateful for your support to this fic. (There's so many that, sorry that I don't list all the names.)

This chapter is too long, even longer than the previous, but I hope it isn't boring. Just one thing: In this chapter appears Arale, that little oranged haired girl who was one of Goku's childhood friends in dragonball. I can't remember if Goku still had his tail when he met her, so I opted for he hadn't his tail that's why she got surprised in this chapter when she saw Goku's tail. Now, enjoy the chapter!

PLAYTIME

Chapter Fourteen

Vegeta roused from his sleep feeling the right half of his body crushed by a dead weight, once he opened his eyes he grinned, seeing Goku clinging onto him for dear life: The younger saiyan was partially lying atop of him using Vegeta's shoulder and arm as a pillow, his tail tightly curled around Vegeta's thigh almost cutting off his blood circulation, his right arm equally tightly wrapped around the waist of the prince. It seemed that the cocoon of blankets they were buried under were not enough to keep him warm.

Vegeta did not mind the numbness of his body, or the cramps and the dull ache sweeping through his muscles as he inhaled the wonderful scent emanating from his sleeping companion and felt the sparkle in energy of his child's ki, announcing his presence, greeting him as though, somehow, he had recognized his father.

Goku was profoundly asleep, so the older saiyan remained there in blissful silence enjoying the tight embrace. His old, heartless self could never had imagined that a little, simple pleasure like feeling the warm breath of his mate over his chest could make him feel so good, so alive. He would not let anybody, nothing, steal this from him, not again; he would die defending his family. An icy chill made him shudder as dreadful thoughts crossed his mind, he tried to shake them off pulling Goku closer against him, if possible, as if with that desperate act he could capture his mate's soul and retained it forever by his side, protected and shielded from the rest of the world. Meanwhile he was chanting incessantly in his mind, as a desperate mantra: "mine, mine, mine…"

Vegeta sighed deeply, more at ease, when he sensed Goku slowly stirring. The younger male yawned and then, with his eyes still close, nuzzled his nose into Vegeta's chest while letting out soft purrs of delight. The intensity of his purrs increased as he heard his companion purring back in response while running his fingers into his spiky hair. Goku moved his head, opening his eyes and started to lick Vegeta's neck.

"Good morning to you too" Vegeta mouthed with amusement, smiling as the younger saiyan rose his head to look him in the eyes. The prince stayed transfixed for a moment at the breathtaking sight of Goku's beaming face, the beauty of his pure soul pouring out in warm cascades from his eyes. Vegeta unable to restrain his desire, switched positions, till he was on top of his mate, and brushed his lips against Goku's. He let his tongue flicker lightly over Goku's lips, teasingly. Then he slid it between Goku's lips, licking across his teeth, first pleadingly, then demandingly till his lover granted access. The moist appendage once inside the sweet, hot cavity explored, caressed and tasted, encouraged by the sensual moans of his lover. One tongue slid over the other, engaged in an urgent, frantic exchange of saliva.

Finally, the couple broke apart, panting deeply. Goku, rolling onto his side, lay against Vegeta's body, resting his head on the firm chest, wrapping an arm around the prince's waist, while stroking Vegeta's thigh with his tail.

"I feel so lazy… I could spend the whole day in bed." Goku said with a sleepy voice , as he yawned.

"Tired?" The hint of amusement in Vegeta's voice did not get lost to Goku, who lifted his head narrowing his eyes. Vegeta chuckled at the stubborn pout on Goku's face.

"It's your fault, you jerk." Goku snapped, slightly annoyed.

"Really? It wasn't me who spent the whole night screaming 'more oh more, take me again my prince'." Vegeta smirked rather smugly, the mocking tone of his voice irritating even more the younger saiyan, who, giving out an angry look, grabbed Vegeta's cock and pulled hard. The prince yelped in pain.

"Damnit, Kakarot that hurt!" Goku shrugged with indifference, and rolled onto his side, lying with his back to the prince. Vegeta sighed deeply, he should know better than to tease a pregnant saiyan. He moved to spoon the younger male, caressing his swollen belly and purring gently, in an attempt to placate Goku's irritation.

"Come on, Kakarot. Don't be like that." He whispered softly, then added, "If you want, I will call the boys to cancel today's scheduled training."

Goku looked over his shoulder and could not suppress a smile at the desperate expression on Vegeta's face. He rolled back to face the prince again, shaking his head.

"No, they will be disappointed if you do it. Let's stay here just a little longer." He said softly, sinking his head in the crook of Vegeta's neck.

"Vegeta, we still haven't chosen a name for the baby." Goku said all of a sudden after a long, but comfortable silence.

"Umm, do you have something in mind?" Vegeta asked languidly, while delicately caressing and stroking Goku's flank.

"Not exactly, but I want to give our child a saiyan name. Tell me, was there some tradition to name the children on our home planet?"

"Kakarot, my knowledge about our people is vast but limited. I hadn't enough time to learn about all our customs and culture. I only know that many families used to name the first born after his sire. The first king of Vegitasei, and after him, all his successors, were given the name of our planet. But it was forbidden that any other than the heir of the throne had that name. It was very common too, amongst our people, to name the newborns after a national hero, a famous warrior. After all you have achieved, if we were on our planet, there would be an entire generation of saiyans named Kakarot." Vegeta said smirking.

"Would you be very disappointed if our child wouldn't have your name?" Goku asked, anxiety could be traced in the tremor of his voice as he waited for the response of the prince.

"What's wrong with my name?" Vegeta exclaimed in a partly offended and partly playful tone of voice.

"Nothing." Goku replied, raising his head to look at Vegeta and laughing nervously, then he added, "But I would feel awkward and very uncomfortable calling my child by the same name I scream each time I…umm, came." Goku trailed off, blushing furiously.

Vegeta started to laugh in hysterics, so uncontrollably that, soon tears were streaming down his face and his whole body was shaking from head to toes, as Goku blinked in bewilderment.

"You are definitively something else, Kakarot." Vegeta mumbled, trying to compose himself. "Anyway, since there's no kingdom to inherit, it doesn't matter." He added, fully recovered from his outburst as Goku leant again his head on Vegeta's chest.

"You asked me about traditions, well, didn't you know that all the saiyans are given plants names?"

"Really?" Goku asked idly; although he seemed to be more interested in the circular patterns he was tracing with his finger all over Vegeta's torso, he was listening attentively to the prince's words.

"My father knew a lot of curious things about our culture and folklore; he could spend hours talking about it. I preferred the legends about great battles and super saiyans, but some of his stories were rather interesting. In one occasion he explained to me the origins of this ancient custom to give people the names of plants. In fact, before our people won the war against the Tuffles, our world was called planet Plant. Our ancestors, the great apes known as Oozaru, lived out in the great jungles, which were rich in luxurious and savage vegetation.

They were a primitive and superstitious race. When they were not able to explain a natural phenomenon they believed it caused by supernatural forces. Hence they considered plants sacred and magical, because of their curative and healthy effects. Many of them were used as amulets and naming a newborn after the name of said amulets was considered to bestow good luck. When our race evolved into our actual, more sophisticated form; this custom was so deeply-rooted that it persisted, immovable, generation after generation."

"So you're telling me that my baby will have the name of a vegetable?"

"Says the man who named his first son after his favorite meal." Vegeta replied, chuckling.

"But he chose it by himself." Goku looked up at the prince puckering his lips in a childish pout.

"You've got to be kidding me." Vegeta said flatly, with a expression of incredulity on his face.

"No, it's true. When Gohan was born, Chichi's father paid us a visit to see the baby. They started to argue about what would be the best name for my son. Each time they proposed a name, the baby started crying. I could only look at him in awe. It felt so odd but, at the same time, so good to be a dad. And he was so perfect, all pale and tender, as delicate as boiled rice. That's why I exclaimed 'Gohan' and he giggled happily. And that's how it was decided."

"Figures, only you would think of food while looking at a baby. Anyway I think it would be better to decide it when we see the little one." Goku nodded in agreement, grinning and curling his tail around Vegeta's arm.

Vegeta suddenly furrowed his brow in preoccupation and Goku, sensing Vegeta's distress, propped his elbow onto his pillow and leant his head on the heel of his hand to gaze upon Vegeta's face.

"Kakarot," He muttered in a tremulous tone of voice, looking seriously at Goku and caressing his face. "There's something more important to think about. I'm worried about the labor; you will have to be cut open to extract the baby." Goku closed his eyes and fidgeted nervously, wincing, as his breath increased in rate.

"Shh, my warrior, calm down." Vegeta let his aura sparkle and radiate in powerful waves till it was enveloping Goku's body in a regenerating and consoling embrace. Then he tried to browse Goku's mind through their weak bond; once their minds were connected he started to project sentiments of calm and serenity till he felt Goku less anxious.

Goku took a deep breath and opened his eyes, letting his gaze flutter to meet the prince's onyx orbs.

"I…" Goku's ability to speak faltered for a while and no other sound escaped from his parted lips than that of his agitated breath. Vegeta rubbed his back reassuringly to help the younger saiyan to regain his courage.

"I've been trying to avoid the subject 'cause I'm terrified. I know I have been through worst but this is so unusual and overwhelming, and it's my child's life which can peril, not only mine." He snuggled against Vegeta looking for that comfortable sensation that was his mate's warmth.

"Kakarot, we must be prepared. We will have to go to a hospital, it's the only way it can be done, but I don't trust the earthlings. I don't know if they would take us seriously, and even though they wouldn't freak out and would agree to help us, they have no knowledge about our physiology. I'm not sure if they would be capable to do it without risking your life. I'm scared too, I… I don't want to lose you." He clenched his eyes shut and moved to pour a rain of feathery kisses all over Goku's round abdomen, then he softly leant his head there to feel the already strong ki of his unborn child, while Goku soothingly ran his fingers through Vegeta's hair.

"If something goes wrong we… we can count on Dende. And we have the senzu beans…" He trailed off, trying to convince himself more than his mate. Then, an idea struck him like lighting, reducing his dark thoughts to mere ashes blowing in the wind, far, far away.

"Vegeta, everything will be alright." A brightened up Goku said. "I know who can help us. My friend, Arale." Vegeta tilted his head to see his mate now smiling with renewed spirit.

"You don't know her…She was one of my childhood friends, I haven't seen her for ages…more exactly ten years ago, before the battle with Cell. I somehow knew that I wouldn't survive so I spent my last days visiting old friends; I wanted to see them one last time. That's when I knew that Arale had become a doctor. I remember I told her it didn't surprise me 'cause she was a good person who enjoyed helping other people… and now I'm babbling too much." He said grinning at the perplexed look on Vegeta's face.

"We can go visit her this afternoon. She knows I'm not a conventional human and I really trust her. We won't have any problems with her." A tiny smile appeared on Vegeta's lips, Goku's enthusiasm was so contagious that he forgot all his worries for the time being.

Later that morning, Vegeta and the two younger demi-saiyans, as it had become habitual, were sparring outside not far from the house, while Goku watched their evolutions with interest, sprawled on a blanket with his hands beneath his head. He was wearing three layers of clothes to keep his body warm as well as a thick coat and a scarf. Even Gohan was there, just because Videl was spending the weekend at some relative's home. He was sat near his father, both chatting animatedly while paying close attention to the fighters above their heads.

A routine had been established; Vegeta trained first with the two children together for two hours, and then Goten and Trunks transformed into their fusion so Vegeta could have a more adequate adversary, because the purpose of their intensive training was not only to prepare the children, but himself too. Sometimes Gohan joined them when he was not occupied training or hanging out with Videl.

He still was holding a grudge, one more in his long list, against Vegeta because Gohan had proposed to take Videl to spar with them and Vegeta had categorically refused. The prince was right in his assertion that the weak girl, (weak to his standards), would only slow down their progress, being obliged to hold back. Not to mention that Gohan couldn't concentrate entirely in the fight, distracted by the supposed charms of the feisty girl.

But who the hell was Vegeta, Gohan thought to himself, to come with such lame excuse when the prince himself got distracted from the fight most of the time, paying more attention to his father, acting like a lovesick adolescent. And, what was the matter anyway? Vegeta would win even without training. At this stage, he had no rival; Gohan's power level was now far below the prince's, since he had lost part of his battle-lust. Suddenly, Gohan's thoughts were interrupted by the potent voice of his father.

"Gotenks, cover your side." Gotenks smugly shrugged, ignoring Goku's advice.

"Ha, as if the old man could even get close enough to touch me." He replied, with his habitual cockiness. Immediately a hard punch sent him plummeting towards the ground onto his back as Vegeta smirked, his attitude as arrogant as the fusion's. Gohan slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand and Goku sighed, shaking his head.

"Gotenks will have to learn not to underestimate his opponents. It will be his downfall in battle if he doesn't." Goku commented in slight disappointment.

"Dad, do you really think that Vegeta is capable to teach him that?" Goku stared at Gohan, narrowing his eyes in annoyance. He was finding more and more difficult to tolerate any criticism against his mate, not even from his sons. The demi-saiyan smiled nervously.

"Geez dad, I don't want to make you upset, but you know I'm right. Vegeta might be a great warrior, but you know better than anyone how many times he had been defeated because of his inflated ego and his overconfidence."

"I don't want to discuss that with you." Goku replied in a stubborn tone, turning his nose up and pouting like an angry child. Gohan rolled his eyes at his father's bizarre antics.

Meanwhile, Gotenks stood upon his feet and, dusting himself off, looked up at Vegeta angrily.

"Haven't you had enough brat" The prince remarked, conceit present in his voice, as the fusion flew up charging towards the boastful prince, only to find a hard fist colliding violently against his face

"Here they go again… stubborn kid." Gohan mumbled

"Why don't you go help Gotenks, he had lost most of his energy with his useless and stupid attacks, he won't resist much more." Goku suggested, while looking at his son out of the corner of his eye.

Gohan grumbled, but obeyed. He was not elated at the prospect to have to fight Vegeta; the cockiness of the prince exasperated him to no end.

"Good morning Piccolo!" Gohan greeted to his former master as he stood up. Goku, surprised, tilted his head to look at the newcomer, he still felt terribly uneasy not being able to sense ki.

Piccolo nodded to the boy before Gohan floated towards the fighting pair.

"Hi Piccolo!" Goku greeted him in his usual chirping tone, as the namekian gave a simple nod as a salute.

Then Piccolo sat, floating, beside Goku and a deep, loud growl resounded from above. Both looked up at Vegeta, who was glaring at Piccolo very dangerously. This distraction cost him to be beaten hard in the stomach by a delighted Gotenks. Vegeta yelled, bending forward, at the stinging pain. But he rapidly launched a furious attack on the insolent kid, punching him repeatedly on his stomach and face, enraged at being caught off guard; while blocking with success all the blows Gohan was throwing him.

"Don't mind him." Goku said to a slightly bewildered Piccolo. "Lately he's being an ass; he always behaves that way whenever someone gets too close to me. You should have seen him the day we went shopping for the baby. He was obsessed with the idea that everybody was looking hungrily at my ass. Can you believe it? I never been one to get easily embarrassed, but when he started to glare and growl at anybody who passed by our side, I just wished the earth would swallow me up."

"I can't understand why he's so jealous, he's got no motive." Piccolo replied.

"Oh, it's one of those stupid things I still don't understand about saiyan instincts and dominance. But I think that he's not really jealous because someone could feel attracted to me but, just felt hurt because he thinks he's not the only one I trust with all my life. I'd wish he wouldn't be so emotionally insecure."

Goku realized that he was talking too much about his intimacy and Piccolo may be uncomfortable, so he tried to change of subject.

"I apologize for my behavior last time you came to see us, we shouldn't have mocked you."

"Forget it." Piccolo replied, shrugging, then added, "I see that Vegeta is being stricter than usual with the boys."

"Yeah, he's been training really hard during the last month because he wants to enter the tournament."

"Really? I thought he despised it… I mean, during the seven years you were dead he refused to participate in any tournament saying he would never lower himself to fight with such unworthy and weak creatures. He entered the last one only to have the chance to fight you. So why is he so interested now?"

"That's another of those I'm-the-dominant-one things. He feels obliged to provide for his family. It's been bothering him since I mentioned something about money. At that moment I hadn't the slightest clue why he was so worried all of a sudden, but when he told me he was going to enter the tournament I knew the reason."

"I didn't know you had money problems." Piccolo commented, folding his arms and raising a speculative eyebrow.

"No, not really. Though the baby will be an extra, I have saved enough money to maintain us for some years but, Vegeta needs to feel that he's in charge. And I can't blame him; after all he's been through in the past I understand that necessity to prove to me and to himself that he is a worthy mate."

Meanwhile, Gotenks had split after receiving a hard kick on the right shoulder. The two exhausted boys, both rubbing their sore shoulders; followed by Gohan who was all battered too, with purple bruises on his face and neck and a thin trail of blood running from the corner of his mouth down to his chin; went into the house to clean and refresh their bodies and to get something to eat.

Meanwhile Vegeta, snorting, walked towards the younger saiyan and sending an unfriendly gaze at Piccolo, pushed him to one side to seat himself between Goku and the namekian. When Goku curled his tail around Vegeta's arm the prince smirked in deep satisfaction, looking at the namekian with an expression that claimed 'I'm the boss, here'. Piccolo just chuckled, finding terribly amusing Vegeta's attitude.

"I've been told that you're going to enter the tournament. Maybe I will do it too. It would be a pleasure to kick your royal ass." Piccolo couldn't resist provoking the grumpy prince. Vegeta looked venomously at the insolent namekian and opened his mouth but before any harsh remark could escape from his lips Goku surprised the other two males by speaking first.

"As if that could happen." The tone of Goku's voice was so serious and confident, the expression of his face so smug and the comment so unexpected that Vegeta started to laugh, suddenly forgetting his tantrum, while Piccolo stared in disbelief at the pregnant saiyan, not very sure if that weird demeanor was caused by his hormones or by spending too much time around Vegeta.

"I think I'm going now." Came the barely audible response of the partially shocked namekian.

"Ok, bye!" Goku chirped happily, confusing his friend even more, while Vegeta was still laughing his head off.

"You know, Kakarot, if you continue creeping him out like that he won't come to visit you anymore." Vegeta said as he stood up and reached out to pull Goku up.

After lunch time, the couple flew to meet Arale. When they arrived at her house and rang the doorbell, a tiny woman in her sixties opened the door. After her initial shock, seeing Goku after so many years and in his state, Arale's mother invited them in for tea.

Goku asked for Arale, and when the woman explained that her daughter was at the clinic she currently worked in, the younger saiyan, who froze for a second as his face went blue, accepted her invitation. The woman and Goku conversed for almost two hours, as an annoyed but patient Vegeta remained in silence. He knew that Goku was trying to delay the dreaded visit to the hospital for as long as possible.

Noticing that Vegeta's nervousness was increasing dangerously and afraid that the prince would have an outburst, Goku finally rose from his seat and, after asking the address of the clinic and giving his thanks to the kind woman for her hospitality, headed outside followed closely by the prince.

When they reached their destination Goku dismounted from Kintoun, all pale and shaky. Vegeta held Goku's hand in his to instill some courage into his distraught mate as they approached the door. Once they found Arale's office they were told by a nurse to wait in a nearby room.

Fortunately, for Goku's increasing anxiety, there was only a woman awaiting there. The woman stared openmouthed and with her eyes bugged out of her sockets at a furry appendage wagging nervously from side to side, behind the inflated man sat in front of her. The woman stood up and dashed out, her face contorted in a grimace of horror as she ran away.

Vegeta chuckled but he immediately frowned the moment he looked at his flustered mate. Goku was tightly clutching the edges of his chair, with his gaze fixed on the floor, and a blank expression on his face, as thick beads of sweat dripped from his brow and the pace of his breath became more and more labored. Vegeta, sighing, grabbed Goku's tail and gently petted it.

"Kakarot, try to relax, I promise there will be no needles." He mouthed in a soft whisper. Goku squeaked out at hearing the word 'needle', but taking a deep breath, looked at Vegeta and nodded, trusting his words.

After some minutes the same nurse came into the room to announce they could see the doctor.

"Goku! Oh, my dear!" An orange-haired woman shouted, joy and surprise fluttering in her voice, as she saw the younger saiyan appearing through the door.

Goku smiled, a little shocked. He barely recognized the mature woman before him. After ten years she looked so old, time had left its ominous mark on her nice features. The woman was more shocked than him and she gawked with widened eyes at Goku's round abdomen.

"Wow, it seems that finally your voracious appetite has taken it tolls on you. Have you come because you want to lose weight?" She asked an embarrassed Goku, who flushed bright red and blinked several times, as Vegeta grunted, folding his arms and narrowing his eyes in irritation.

The woman glanced curiously at the smaller male, not having noticed his presence while in her excitement to see her old friend, though he had been beside Goku the whole time.

"I'm not fat, I'm pregnant." Goku said bluntly, then laughed nervously.

"What? But that's impossible?… How?…Oh, my God!" She mumbled in shock and disbelief. But seeing the serious look on Goku's face and the poisonous glare the other man was throwing to her, she let her body collapsed on a chair and breathed deeply.

"Arale, last time we met I told you that I came from another planet, that I belonged to a race of people called the saiyans. Well, it seems that this is a natural thing between my people."

She nodded as she tried to regain her composure. Once calmed enough, she stood up and looked again at the smaller man.

"So you must be the father." She uttered a little taken aback by his unfriendly and cold attitude.

Vegeta snorted out his disdain for the woman, but seeing Goku fidgeting uncomfortably, upset at Vegeta's behavior, the prince just sighed allowing Goku to respond to the question.

"He's Vegeta, my…" Goku paused for a moment as he pondered which word he should use, not wanting to embarrass Vegeta. But the prince solved his dilemma without hesitation, "Kakarot's mate." The woman blinked in slight confusion.

"Kakarot?"

"That's my saiyan name."

"Oh, I see."

"Enough chat. " Vegeta was starting to lose his patience, but before he could say something offensive, Arale spoke first.

"Then I suppose that you will need my help during the delivery." She smiled warmly.

Both men nodded, then sat down as Arale motioned them to do so.

"Obviously, I know nothing about your species, so I will need some information about your state Goku." Goku's pleading eyes flickered to meet Vegeta's, searching for his help.

"Ask, woman, and I'll tell you what you need to know." Vegeta ordered as the woman picked a pen from her desk and started to write something in her notebook.

"How advanced is his pregnancy and when approximately is he expected to go into labor?" She asked, her voice and attitude suddenly turned from friendly to competent and professional, which seemed to satisfy the exigent prince.

"He's in his fifth month. Usually, saiyan pregnancy lasts seven months, but Kakarot is a special case. The development of the baby depends on the energy supplied by the mother, and Kakarot's are exceptionally high, so it could be any moment. You must know that surgery will be required to deliver the baby." The woman lifted her head from the paper, furrowing her brow in preoccupation. Meanwhile, Goku who had been a little unnerved as the others talked about him as though he wasn't present, started to sweat profusely, seeing worry reflected in the faces that now were looking intently at him.

Arale tried to relieve the tension smiling with confidence at his friend.

"Goku, I need to run some tests on you," When she saw him flinch in slight panic, she added in a reassuring tone, "Don't worry, I'll only check your vitals and take some urine samples. Since I have nothing to compare the results to know if everything's Ok, your, um… 'mate' will have to undergo the same tests as you." Goku, visibly more tranquil when he knew needles won't be involved, grinned impishly while looking at Vegeta who was huffing and frowning like a cranky child. Great, now he was going to be a laboratory rat.

Arale asked the two men to take off their clothes, except the boxers. Goku immediately obeyed and started to unbutton his jacket

"Kakarot, stop it now!" Vegeta ordered, his face glowing bright red, as Goku, stopping what he was doing, looked at him in confusion.

"Why the hell must we be naked?" The prince asked, enraged and embarrassed, with his arms stubbornly folded over his chest.

Arale rolled her eyes, startled and, at the same time, a little amused at the outburst of the grumpy man.

"It's the normal procedure." She flatly blurted out.

"Can we have, at least, some privacy?" Vegeta asked more composed, but a light tone of suspicious could be detected in his voice.

"Of course, you can go there." She replied pointing to a contiguous cabinet. "Inside there are some gowns, put one on when you're undressed and call me when you're done."

Once they were ready, Arale walked into the room and handing one little bottle to each men, instructed them to fill the recipients with their urine in the lavatory that was across the room.

Once inside, the two saiyans stared blankly at the bottles.

"But…I can't do it." Goku murmured, looking at the prince with wide eyes, like a helpless child.

"Me neither." Vegeta groaned, slapping his forehead with the palm of his hand. "This is the most embarrassing situation I've ever been through."

"And how can that be? Have you never peed before?" Goku asked in a mocking tone, slightly chuckling as Vegeta sent him a death-glare.

"Shut up, Kakarot. You know what I mean, don't be a smartass." Goku frowned with an expression of anger and frustration on his face and he suddenly exploded, unable to contain anymore of the tension accumulated during the last hours.

"Shut up you, Mister-I-have-an-attitude. I'm the one who's been suffering with the pregnancy and who will have to be cut open! I'm tired, my back and feet are sore; I'm so weak that a simple blow could knock me unconscious. I can hardly move my heavy and ugly body, the lightest movement drains the little energy I have left in me. But since we left home you're being a jerk and won't stop complaining 'cause someone asked you to pee! If I had some strength I would beat the crap out of your stupid face right now!" Goku ceased his rant, panting heavily, as the prince gawked in shock. Then Goku closed his eyes, wincing, and rubbed his temples feeling a sudden, sharp headache.

His legs were shaking, and Vegeta stepped closer to support him as the younger saiyan almost collapsed to his knees.

"Damn, Kakarot, I'm sorry. But you know I can't stand those earthlings for so long, they grate my nerves. I just wish to be at home, just you and me."

"Umm…there was a time when you couldn't stand my presence either, or so you used to claim." Goku replied, apparently more relaxed.

"Want to know a secret?" Vegeta's voice now was soft and low, flitting all over Goku's ear making it all tingle. The younger saiyan nodded giving out a small moan.

"It wasn't true. Well, maybe only for a short time at the beginning, cause every time I saw you I felt ashamed of myself. You were nothing but a reminder of my weakness, but soon I came to terms with the fact that you would always be the best. But I was too proud and stubborn to admit that I didn't despise you."

Then he added even more gently, a mere whisper like a soft breeze caressing Goku's earlobe, "I'm sorry I can't be the mate you deserve."

"Shhh," Goku placed two fingers on the prince's lips, shaking his head, "don't say that, you're doing fine…" Vegeta curved his lips in a tiny smile and Goku added smiling back at him, "…most of the time." Both men chuckled, their ebony orbs sharing a gaze of playfulness and complicity.

"Well, Kakarot, if that woman wants so badly my royal pee, let's fill the damned blasted bottles from hell." Vegeta said smirking and Goku rolled his eyes.

"Royal pee? Oh, my…now your bodily fluids are royalty too? I knew your ego was excessive but not to this extent. This is ridiculous." Goku remarked, partly in a teasing mood and partly flabbergasted

"Ridiculous? I thought you had become very fond of certain fluids of mine; addicted, would be a more accurate term." Goku blushed scarlet bright, as he stepped back almost stumbling.

"OK, I'M GONNA PEE NOW!" He shouted as Vegeta let out a mischievous smile. It was very amusing and at the same time rather appealing, to see Goku acting so shy when their conversations with one another acquired sexual undertones, while in the intimacy of their intercourses he was so uninhibited and passionate.

Once they resumed the assigned task and walked back into the cabinet, a nurse took the urine samples and labeled them, then she left the room and Arale handed Goku a big glass of water.

"Goku I'm going to do an ultrasound so you can see your baby…" She couldn't finish the sentence as her eyes doubled twice their size when Goku, uncurling his furry appendage from his waist, started to sway it happily from side to side.

"Really?" He asked overly excited, laughing with joy.

"Holy…that's a …" She babbled like a child. Goku tilted his head perplexed at his friend's reaction, curling back again the tail around his waist, under the gown.

"Yes, that's a tail, woman." Vegeta remarked cuttingly, after sighing in slight annoyance. A nervous, but soft laughter erupted from her lips as she snapped out of her stupor. Then she coughed to clear her voice to speak again.

"As I was saying, the ultrasound will let us see the development of the creature. But to obtain a clear image you need to have your bladder full. So you must drink all that water." She said pointing at a huge jar, placed on a tray, containing at least two litters of liquid. Goku gulped, he wasn't even thirsty, but he obeyed, and started to drink from the glass he was grabbing, after sitting down on an examination table settled in the center of the room. Vegeta remained in silence, looking attentively and seriously at him, ignoring anything and anyone else.

"Umm…may I ask you something?" Arale asked weakly, almost frightened, trying to catch the attention of the elder saiyan. Vegeta slowly turned his face to look at the woman. She took that gesture as an affirmative response.

"There's something I cannot understand. Why does he need surgery? It doesn't make any sense. I mean, if male pregnancy is something common between your people, you should be physically equipped not only to gestate but to expel the child in a natural way, too."

Vegeta sighed uncomfortably, disliking the fact to reveal so much information about his people to a stranger but, though reluctantly, he answered the question; because Goku had raised his eyes while still drinking, giving a curious and eager look at the prince.

"Originally, the birthing males conceived naturally. They had a little slit on his lower abdomen, barely visible; it was just a thin line over the skin, but during the pregnancy, that slit expanded and deepened, so the child could came from out there. As far as I know, the labor was similar to that of a female from your species: The contractions, the waters break, the pushing to release the child…But that changed after the 'great war' for the conquering of the planet." Vegeta paused for a while, but seeing the interest of Goku, he continued his narration.

"Two different races coexisted on our home planet. We were stronger and more violent, while the other one relied on their superior technology. They tried to exterminate our people releasing some supposedly lethal chemical agents into the air, which were completely innocuous for their species. But fortunately we are immune to almost any kind of agent; whether it be biological, chemical, or even radioactive; our system is able to eliminate almost anything. But we didn't end up totally unharmed. Those bastards were really smart and the effects of those substances became patent on the next generations: the children showed evidences of genetic mutations, appearing diseases never seen before between our people. Some of them were very serious, causing immediate deaths of the newly born, but very infrequent and with a very low prevalence. But soon, a high incidence in a specific mutation was detected: many birthing males were lacking the labor slit and couldn't conceive without surgery. That prevailed generation after generation, till the point that natural conceptions were very rare. When I knew Kakarot was pregnant I pleaded for him to have that birthing channel. On our planet that wasn't a great problem, a c-section was a very common practice, with zero mortality. But here…" Vegeta trailed off, looking with concern at Goku, who was holding his breath, all the color drained from his face as thick drops of sweat ran down his brow.

Meanwhile Arale, sighing, stepped towards Goku and started the exam. She grabbed his wrist to check for his pulse. Then, she took his blood pressure.

"Goku, I need you to calm down cause your pulse is too accelerated and your blood pressure is too high. Meanwhile I'll check Vegeta's to use them as reference." Goku nodded taking deep breaths, as she proceeded to examine the prince.

"Your results are slightly higher to human standards but considerably lower than Goku's. Are you nervous too or is that normal?"

"Woman, I can keep my vitals constant with enough concentration, everything is as it should."

Arale took Goku's vitals again in hopes that the younger saiyan was less nervous, but the results showed no variation.

"Well, then Goku, though usually during pregnancy it's normal for a slight alteration in some of the vital signs, yours are too high and that worries me a little. It might be just your anxiety, but I would like to make sure that it's nothing serious."

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked, all hints of harshness or anger had vanished from his voice, remaining just a sincere and profound preoccupation.

"The child might be pressing on his blood vessels and that could entail some risks for Goku's health and make even more dangerous the conception; he would be needing special cares and medication. Or it might be caused by any anomaly in his heart." Vegeta frowned, suddenly remembering something.

"Ten years ago he almost died because of a heart disease. Could it have left some sort of defect?"

"Well, it's possible, but I don't want you to panic. We'll go step by step. First I will do an electrocardiogram. But I need him totally relaxed. I will leave you alone for some minutes. After all these years treating patients, I think I'm qualified enough to say that there's nobody more capacitated to soothe one's nerves than their partner."

"Or to grate one's nerves, both could apply." Goku muttered, grinning, as Arale laughed with gusto.

"I should say that, after all it's me who's living with a moody saiyan." Vegeta replied, with a playful smirk, once Arale left the room.

"Ha, I've been moody for just some months, but you've been having mood swings since I first met you." Both men roared in laughter relieving some of the built-up stress.

There had been an emergency and Arale's presence had been required so she couldn't return till thirty minutes later. When she entered the room, the two saiyans were dozing off on the table. She smiled and sighed a little envious to see the couple so tenderly embraced, it seemed that the prince had made a great job relaxing the younger man.

Her first impression after meeting Vegeta had been to think Goku a fool for getting involved with someone apparently so cold and insensitive but, it was obvious that under his tough appearance and despite his atrocious manners the surly saiyan was a softie with his companion and his preoccupation for Goku was genuine.

Vegeta, sensing the presence of the woman, immediately sat up, a little flushed, and shook Goku gently to wake him up. The younger saiyan slowly opened his eyes and blinked for some seconds till his mind completely registered where he was.

"Goku, I need you to get off the table." Arale said smiling; then she added, looking at Vegeta, "Take off the gown and lie down back, I'm going to prepare you for the ECG." Both men did as instructed, while the woman, grabbing some items from a shelf, walked towards the table and proceeded to clean the skin on Vegeta's chest, arms and legs with sterile lint impregnated with alcohol; then she affixed the electrodes on the clean skin, as Goku sat on a chair beside the table, observing with curiosity and interest in all the process. Vegeta tilted his head to look at the younger man when he heard the giggle that escaped from Goku's mouth.

"You look funny with all that wires and disks attached to your body." Goku explained and grinned as Vegeta shook his head, sighing. How his silly, beautiful mate could be so mature and insightful some times while others he just acted like a naïve and clueless child was something Vegeta would never completely be able to understand.

"Goku, don't distract him, he must remain immobile." Then she started the contraption, ordering the prince from time to time to hold his breath for some seconds. When the procedure ended, Arale grabbed the graphic paper with the results and studied it meticulously.

"If it's true that you can control your body vitals, then I must assume that the rate reflected here is the norm for your species." The prince nodded as he sat up and started to detach the patches from his body.

"Well, the rhythm is perfectly fine, as it should be, consistent and even. And the rest of the information I will consider it normal too. Goku, now it's your turn."

After the same process was applied on the younger saiyan, Arale looked at the two expectant men, smiling with satisfaction.

"Both graphics are identical, that means that there's nothing to worry about, Goku. You seem to be perfectly healthy." Vegeta breathed deeply as the anxiety that had been taking a tight grip on him suddenly flew away. Without noticing, he had been holding Goku's hand in his with such force that the younger saiyan hissed in pain.

"Sorry, Kakarot." He mouthed, looking apologetic at Goku. The taller male shrugged as the grimace on his face was replaced by a tiny smile.

"Now, to the ultrasound. The machine is in another room, but before we go, Vegeta, you can put your clothes on" Arale said while walking out of the room and into her office to wait for the elder saiyan to change clothes.

Before getting dressed, Vegeta with a serious expression on his face slid his hand over Goku's cheek in a tender caress. Then placing the hand on the back of Goku's neck, pulled Goku to him and captured his lips in a tender kiss, pleasantly surprising the younger saiyan, who wrapping his arms around Vegeta's waist, returned the kiss enthusiastically. After some moments of tongue wrestling, Vegeta broke apart to flicker his moist appendage over Goku's neck in a wet caress. Pressing his lips against a sensitive spot below Goku's ear he started to suck, eliciting a moan of pure bliss from his lover. The moan deepened and grew in intensity, turning into a roar, as Vegeta's teeth gently nipped the delicate skin as his lips suctioned more and more frantically.

"Shh, the woman is in the other room." Vegeta shushed him covering Goku's mouth with one hand while smirking in amuse. The younger saiyan, blushing, gasped for air once the prince removed his hand.

"You shouldn't be so scared, Vegeta, I know everything is going to be alright." Goku murmured quietly, soothingly, locking eyes with the prince. Though Vegeta's tender gesture had been caused by the relief he felt knowing that there wasn't going to be any complication or risk, Goku had felt fear and preoccupation flowing from his mate in waves, so powerful and strong that almost physically punched him. It was heartbreaking seeing his prince in such a state; he liked the strong and confident Vegeta, not this desperate and anguished shadow that had taken the place of his mighty prince.

"Kakarot, I would like to be as optimistic as you are, but life has taught me to expect always the worst. It's true, I'm scared. I'm scared to be happy for always it's the same. Every time I've had the rare chance to savor the sweet taste of happiness, the universe conspires against me to steal what I held dear, leaving me miserable, only counting on my pride and wrath to recompose the shattered pieces. And this time I have so much to lose…Kakarot, I... I…" Vegeta struggled to let out words that he had wanted to say to his younger companion for quite a long time, but something in the back of his mind tugged at him and made him hesitate. He still wasn't ready.

Not that he doubted of his feelings for Goku, but he dreaded to see Kakarot disappear before his eyes, vanishing like morning mist as a cold laughter coming from the very core of hell mocked him, if he dare to say those words out loud. He sighed with profound sadness, loathing himself for being such a coward and, sinking his head in Goku's chest, he lovingly traced with the palm of his hand the curve of Goku's swollen belly, hoping that his mate would understand. That he would feel all those unspoken emotions the gentle saiyan had awakened in his soul.

Some instants passed as both men remained clinging onto one another, concentrated on the scent and warmth of the other, to conjure all their fears away; when an insistent knock on the door sent them back into reality.

"Is everything OK?" Arale asked from outside the room.

"Just a minute" Goku replied as Vegeta swiftly put his clothes on. Vegeta sighed, he was being a pathetic idiot. For crying out loud, he was going to see his son for the first time. It was a time for rejoicing, not for grief and mourning. He held tightly his mate's hand with valor and determination, a sweet smile gracing his lips, making Goku squeak in joy at this comforting attitude of his prince.

AN: I had to cut it somewhere, the chapter was going to be even longer, but finally I decided that they get to see their child in the next chapter. And I'm very excited with the next chapter, I think it's going to be very interesting, Vegeta will regrow his tail, but it will be different from other fics. In the stories in which they regrow their tails it's by making a wish with the dragonballs or after having wild sex. The way I've planned it is completely different and I think it would be surprising. I'll try to update sooner.So see you in the next chapter! (Please tell me what you think of this one) TBC


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DB/Z/GT.

Especial thanks too to my wonderful and generous Beta, chibigoku for her dedication and great work (You're the best!).

Thanks too, to all the people who reviewed the last chapter and all those who still are putting this fic and my other fics in their favorites and in their communities. And thanks EVERYBODY for reading.

(About this chapter, you should remember the pendulum room: When Krillin, Yamcha, Thenshiam and Chaotzu were training with Kami while waiting the arrival of Vegeta and Nappa, they entered that room and they could fight with two saiyans, to know what to expect from their enemies and be prepared.)

I want to dedicate this fic to someone who has been a source of light and joy to keep me going: my German angel, my princess, my love, my Bijou; this is my humble present for you. (Ich liebe dich, Engel)

PLAYTIME

Chapter Fifteen

Goku was finally ready for the ultrasound, not after a little commotion: When Arale finished explaining the procedure, the younger saiyan, suddenly going pale and hyperventilating, had retreated to shelter behind Vegeta and, wrapping his arms and tail around his mate tightly, had refused categorically to let her go near his belly. So Arale, baffled at her friend's reaction, but not wanting to intensify Goku's distress, allowed the prince to assist her during the process.

Goku remained stuck to Vegeta for a longer while, until the prince, practically immobilized and suffocated by his clinging mate, had whispered gentle words of affection managing to calm down the younger saiyan, who loosing his grasp on the prince, went to lie down on the exploration table.

Goku breathed deeply and then tilted his head to look at the elder saiyan; Vegeta was pouring a little amount of gel on his hands carefully and Goku could not help but smile lovingly at the concentrated expression on Vegeta's face.

The younger saiyan sighed, assailed by a sudden sensation of intense and profound melancholy; if his so called friends could see the prince like that, through Goku's eyes, so caring and devoted to his companion and no more that soulless killer he was in the past, maybe they could forget all their prejudices and start to accept them.

Truth be told, Goku, himself, had done nothing to save their friendship; but he needed a little more time to heal the wound so he could trust in them again; then, maybe things could get back to the way they used to be.

Goku hissed, all his gloomy thoughts interrupted, and a slight chill ran through his body at the sensation of something cold and sticky all over his abdomen. But Vegeta was so delicately and amorously spreading the jelly, with a sweet smile adorning his royal features, that same smile reserved only for his mate, making Goku feel so warm inside that all discomfort and anxiety were forgotten in a blink of an eye.

Then, Vegeta, following Arale's instructions grabbed the transducer and placed it on Goku's belly, sweeping it back and forth..

"You are very lucky, the clinic has bought a new 3D Scanner. With this equipment you will see a very realistic image of your baby, not like those blurred ones of the old equipment" Arale commented, as the first images began to appear. She turned the console to the right so the impatient and expectant parents could see the screen.

"And this is your child, a boy." Her words were barely audible as Goku's tail started to pound on the table as wildly as his heart in his chest. He wanted to cry and jump as a feeling of overwhelming happiness flooded throughout him in massive waves, but the only thing he could do was to clutch tightly Vegeta's hand.

The prince had been rendered speechless, too. He watched the image with veneration while his mind was trying to process the deep and true significance of it all: His offspring, another full-blooded saiyan, son of two legendaries. So real; that face, the tiny body, his little chest moving up and down; he was alive, and was his and Kakarot's…Vegeta was brought out of his dazed daydream by Goku's laughter.

"He's sucking his thumb! And look at his tiny tail, and… he's so perfect, don't you think so?" Goku's words emerged hastily through his lips, in his excitement. And his uncontrolled tail seemed to have a life of its own, making all kind of impossible movements and pirouettes. Soon, soft purrs filled the room as Vegeta, smiling, lowered his head to kiss chastely Goku's forehead.

"Of course he's perfect, silly… he's yours." The younger saiyan looked at him mystified at the intention in Vegeta's statement. Those simple but sincere words entailed more than a mere compliment to his mate: admiration, pride and, what Goku perceived as adoration. All those sentiments flowed from locked eyes, as they silently held each other gaze for seconds that seemed to last an eternity. But they immediately turned to look at the screen again, unable to keep their eyes apart from that little piece of life blooming within Goku.

"Look, he's yawning." Goku stared in awe, with the same innocent and genuine fascination of a child unwrapping Christmas presents. Meanwhile, Vegeta was paying equal attention to both, his son, and Kakarot's beaming face, feeling more and more light-headed by the moment, as if intoxicated by an exotic liquor. Wanting to retain that image forever.

An amusing idea crossed Vegeta's mind and he smirked mischievously. He placed the palm of his hand on Goku's belly and let his energy flow slowly. On the screen, a faint glow appeared surrounding the child for a second. Suddenly, the baby curved his lips in what it looked like a smile and started to sway his tail back and forth, to the parents' delight and to Arale's stupefaction.

"It tickles" Goku's jovial laugh rang out as Vegeta moved his hand over his mate's belly, sending little amounts of ki at random directions, making his son shift more and more agitatedly. The baby's ki sparkled as he stretched and shook his arms, opening and closing his hands, and started kicking with his legs, making Goku hissed and fidget. Upon seeing his mate's discomfort, Vegeta cut the game and petted affectionately Goku's hair. The baby gradually stopped his movements, and after yawning, he started to suck his tiny thumb again, finally calmed.

Arale had remained immobile, like a statue, unable to react; her eyes bulging out and her mouth frozen open, so wide and for so long that her jaw had become almost permanently disjointed. But finally, she snapped out of her shock, and, after blinking several times, she watched the screen again. Once she finished her study, she looked smiling at the enthralled parents.

"Now get ready to hear how life sounds; this is your baby's heartbeat." She announced while pressing a button, and immediately a loud and rhythmic bang started to resound, leaving the couple absolutely breathless. For a long while, both saiyans remained mesmerized; their hands intertwined; loud, happy purrs erupting from their chests and their faces transfigured, beaming with pure joy. It cost an epic effort to persuade them to allow the machine to be switch off; they stopped growling only after Arale gave them a disk where all of the session had been recorded.

"Now let's go back to my office, there's some things I want to discuss with you." Both men obeyed, following her without a protest.

"About your health, Goku, all seems to be in order. We have to wait, though, for the results of the urine test, it will take a couple of days. Now, about the information obtained with the ultrasound; obviously I can't be sure about the baby's grade of development. Externally he's apparently totally formed, but the lungs and the brain mature very late in the pregnancy, once these organs are completely developed, the baby will be ready to be born. So the birth could take place in few days. All I can assure you, seeing how rapid the child has grown, is that it won't take more than a month. We must start to prepare all the necessary. And Goku, I want you to call me if you feel something strange, any time of the day, no matter if it's just a false alarm."

"That won't be a problem, we can be perfectly prepared. One or two days before the birthing Kakarot's energy will be restored and I will be able to sense his ki again."

"That's wonderful! We can hospitalize you immediately when that occurs, that way we can check your state and the baby's, and we'll be ready to react rapidly if there's one or two complications. That will diminish the danger; but to be honest, Goku, I'm very worried. You have to assume the idea that yours and the baby's life could be at stake. A C-section is major surgery and, though it's highly secure for earthling women, your case is very different, Goku. I don't know your inner structure; the ultrasound has been very helpful, I've seen the position and size of the uterus and other, nearby organs which could interfere or cause a problem of any kind; that minimizes the risk considerably, but not totally. The procedure consist in making an incision across the abdomen, right above the pelvis; but I don't know the thickness of your epidermis or the disposition of your circulatory system. I can't be sure if it's different from the human's so I don't know exactly where or how deep to cut.

If I tear a vital artery, you could die in a few seconds, there wouldn't be any time for a transfusion. And the anesthesia will be a problem too, I don't know which substance and the dosage that could be effective on you without any damage for the baby. It will be like playing Russian roulette; we depend highly on luck." Arale frowned seeing Goku's worried expression; she knew she had been too crude, but Goku had the right to know the truth.

"But you won't let my baby die, will you? Please Arale, I don't care what happens to me, but promise he will be fine." At Goku's distress, Vegeta jumped from his seat, too agitated to remain still for any longer.

"Nobody's going to die, nor you, nor our son." Vegeta blurted out with conviction, his serious countenance dulcified with a shine of concern in his eyes. Then he added in a more authoritative tone while laying a determined gaze on Arale: "When the moment comes, I won't bring him here, the labor will take place at the lookout. Dende will assist you." Noticing Arale's confused look, Vegeta simply stated, "He possesses healing powers." Arale's curiosity, though tinged with certain skepticism, flared at that revelation.

"If that's true, then I would like to talk with that Dende." The two saiyans were more than willing to take her to the lookout, so in a few minutes they were flying to the place.

Dende headed outside the meditation chamber, after finishing his daily exercises, in time to see Goku getting down off of Kintoun with Vegeta's help. He welcomed his visitors with a warmly smile, eliciting in return one of Goku's radiant beams and a grunt from Vegeta.

The young namekian was stepping toward the couple when a feeble moan caught his attention. He turned his head to the left, where the sound had came from, with curiosity. There, close to the edge, stood a slender woman, gulping and shivering, all color drained from her face, as she looked down in panic-stricken fascination at the impressive sight: nothing else but a vast and limpid sky crossed by white, cottony clouds, like foam over an ocean of serene waters.

She felt irremissibly attracted to that void, so terrible in its strange beauty; calling her, whispering with a sensual and tempting voice within her head. She was experiencing an indescribable sensation, like a dejavu or a longing for something lost, something unknown but at the same time familiar; and her whole life passed before her eyes as she took a step forward to embrace the eternity. Before she could fall, two arms grabbed her urgently, but with gentleness to push her away from there, back into safety.

"You should be more careful, miss." In marked contrast with the slow, harmonious cadence and the warm tones of his voice, the peculiar, shocking, appearance of the green creature was not doing much to help Arale to emerge from her dazed state.

"Dende, this is my friend Arale" Only the soothing, familiar voice of Goku, brought her back fully into reality, and, regaining her composure, she greeted politely the namekian. The young guardian smiled at her in response, then he looked inquiringly at the pregnant saiyan.

"What can I do for you, Goku?"

"Dende, we need a favor; we think it would be safer if the birth would take place here, we might need your help."

"Sure, Goku, anything for you."

"Arale's going to help us with the delivery, but she's afraid because there could be certain complications. I've told her about your powers and she wants to talk to you about it." The young namekian let his stare flutter from Goku's friendly features to fix it on the little woman.

"Of course, miss, I will gladly give you all the information you may require to help Goku." As he was speaking, he motioned his visitors to sit on a bench nearby one of the lookout's flowerbeds.

"Thank you and call me Arale, please." She replied sweetly, with a kind smile adorning her face, while taking seat beside Dende. Then, with a graver expression, she asked: "What is the extent of your powers? Can you cure any kind of damage, or are there some limitations?"

"I can make any physical pain disappear, repair all kinds of injuries, amend broken bones and damaged organs, and even cure some simple diseases."

"I see. And in the case of a severe hemorrhage, could you stop it ?" Dende simply nodded.

Goku, who had remained standing up, went pale all of a sudden. He already knew the risks, but their friends were talking about him in an aseptic tone, almost with indifference, as though he was just an anonymous stranger. Whether it was involuntary, or purposely just to try not to upset him; they were affecting him in a very negative way.

Vegeta gritted his teeth in an attempt to dominate his anger to tend to his distraught mate. What Goku needed was comfort, not a grumpy, uncontrolled brute, so, after sending a death glare at the woman, he gently held Goku's hand and whispered with a soothing voice: "Come, Kakarot, I know what you need: a backrub and a good meal."

Goku nodded, smiling, in agreement, following Vegeta on his way to one of the rooms. But before leaving, the prince ordered Mr.popo, who was watering the flowers, to bring them some food. Arale and Dende were too engrossed on their conversation to notice the couple's absence.

"I need to know how fast can you act for the blood loss not to be fatal."

"It could take me from some seconds to several minutes, it depends on the severity of the injury." Arale furrowed her brow with worry at Dende's response.

"And what about that magical beans Goku told me about?"

"Their effect is immediate, they can repair any damage in split seconds, but once ingested."

"Umm…that could be a problem, because he could be unconscious and we could waste precious time trying to get him swallow the bean. We can only trust that working together nothing serious will happen." Arale sighed; though not totally satisfactory, her conversation with Dende had let her more at ease.

Then, at her request, Dende took her to inspect the place, room by room. Once she had decided which could be the better place or the birth, she gave Dende some instructions to sterilize the chamber and to install an adequate system of ventilation.. After that, they went to meet the couple, who had finished a copious meal and were still sitting at the table, with twin, sated expressions on their faces..

"Hi, Arale, why don't you sit and eat something, the food here is great." Goku said happily, nothing like a good meal to brighten his mood.

"No, thanks." The woman could not suppress a grin of amusement upon seeing Goku's face, with some grains of rice and other rests stuck around his mouth.

"Well, If you have finished we can get back home." Stated Vegeta, standing up while handing a napkin to Goku.

"Yes, now I'm more optimistic, but still I'd wish to know the surgical technique used by your people, If I could have everything under control I would proceed with more confidence. I could never forgive myself if I cause you or the baby any harm." She replied, looking at Goku with resignation.

Mr. Popo, who had remained discreetly apart in a corner of the room waiting in the case the couple would need his services, stepped forward coughing to make his presence noticeable.

"May I suggest something?" He asked politely, with four curious gazes suddenly fixed on him.

"There's a way to acquire the knowledge you need." The succinct statement seemed to awaken the others' interest and hopes.

"How?" The three visitors asked in unison.

"The pendulum room" Was the mere response as impatience flickered across Vegeta's face in the form of a scowl, waiting for a more elaborated explanation.

"Oh, yes; I remember that place, I've already been there." At Goku's exclamation, Mr. Popo looked at him nodding.

"It's a room were time and space don't exist as we know them. Where past, present and future are intimately interconnected and the line between dimensions is very thin, almost inexistent, making possible to travel to any place and any epoch with your thoughts. Those whose admission is granted are given the chance to get to know themselves better and to know their limitations and how to exceed them, before acquiring the knowledge needed to achieve any kind of goal." Three sets of widely open eyes, including Dende who in spite of being the guardian didn't know that place, looked at Mr.Popo with amazed attention, while the irritated prince fidgeted with nervousness.

"Then take us there, hurry, we have already wasted too much time." Vegeta commanded harshly, not caring to ask Arale if she acceded to undergo that trial.

Mr. Popo looked at Dende mutely asking for his consent and the young namekian nodded.

"Follow me" Mr. Popo said, heading towards the chamber. Once they stepped inside, all of them, even the reserved prince, looked around, stupefied.

The place could not be described as a room, at least not in the most conventional sense of the term: no walls, no limits. They seemed to have entered the very realm of supreme, infinite darkness, except for a phosphorescent gleam of a reddish color, titillating several meters ahead. As the group stepped closer, they could see a big circle on the floor with an intricate pattern of symbols and characters engraved all over the surface, from where the light emanated. And above the circle, a giant pendulum oscillated inexorably and unrelenting. All of them stared in mute astonishment, even Vegeta despite his futile attempt to appear indifferent.

"Miss, please step towards the center of the circle." But before Arale could make any movement, Goku was already walking determinedly forward, excited at the prospect to live a new adventure. But Vegeta stopped him, grabbing him by one arm.

"Kakarot, where do you think you're going?" Though Vegeta's tone had sounded less reprimanding and disapproving than he had really intended, Goku frowned, slightly annoyed.

"We can't let her go alone, Vegeta; that would be very inconsiderate."

Vegeta was irremissibly unarmed at Goku's pleading and anxious gaze. There it was: that fire burning in the depths of Goku's eyes, that passion, that yearning for something new, rare, exotic, a new challenge to make him feel alive. It had been too long since he had seen that look on Goku's face.

It was that same ardent gaze Vegeta had felt penetrating his soul when they first fought and later, when Goku had first ascended in Namek. Those flames had consumed the prince till his very core because of the passion and promise they held. And they had found echo in his tortured soul, awakening and fueling his own longing, nurturing his pride to finally achieve his old but never forgotten purpose to become the legendary.

Such indelible image; those piercing, blazing eyes, always present in his mind; had compelled the elder saiyan to stay on Earth, to go in Goku's help whenever he was in danger, to surpass all his limitations and expectations, even the most delirious.

That deep impression left inside his soul, had made Vegeta almost go mad during the long, interminable years Goku had remained in the otherworld. Unbeknownst to himself, Vegeta had been craving for that fire for years, he had secretly desired to become once again the instigator of such passion. That was the reason to let himself be possessed by Babidi.

That fire could make the world go round, could be the only motor of the entire universe; who could resist that? Who would have the heart to deny anything, whatever, in the presence of such magnificent and devastating beauty?

"Are you absolutely sure that Kakarot won't be in danger?" Vegeta asked, a slight tinge of resignation dancing faintly between the harsh and menacing tones of his voice.

"Until now, nobody has been more than once in this place, so I don't know what effects this might have on Goku." Vegeta started to growl upon hearing Mr.Popo's unsettling words. It hadn't been his intention to upset the irascible prince, so the man rapidly added in a reassuring tone: "What you may experience will be only in your head, your mind will be immersed in a virtual reality while your body remain here. There's no way to be physically affected."

"You better be telling the truth, because if Kakarot or my son suffer any damage I will blast you into oblivion." The anger shining in Vegeta's eyes made the usually serene and impassible man shiver and swallow in fear, at the certainty that it was not a vain threat. Then, the prince sighed in defeat, consenting not without reluctance, and, clutching firmly Goku's hand in a protective way, walked towards the circle.

Once the three were positioned under the massive pendulum, they closed their eyes slowly, following Mr. Popo's instructions. For a fleeting instant, the oppressive silence was only disrupted by their shallow breathing; but suddenly, a sort of crack startled the group, while a potent shaft of light engulfed them. They felt their heads spinning and their bodies twisting, as if they were immersed in a whirlwind and the whole world around them were exploding into pieces. But suddenly all the commotion ceased, replaced by total calm and quietness. And they felt so light, so ethereal, like floating in space at zero gravity.

They opened their eyes, with a sensation of light giddiness that only lasted a few seconds, and they took a look at their surroundings. In front of them there was a solid-built, grey edifice, surrounded by gardens of luxurious and wild vegetation, denoting a taste for nature in its pure state. And above their heads a limpid, blue sky, with some orangey and pinkish traces, crowned by a dense sheet of white clouds, which served to mitigate the unbearable intensity of the burning sunbeams.

"What is this place?" Goku asked with a childish curiosity but unfazed, as though all of this was an every day happening. Arale only could stare in wonder, motionless. And Vegeta, incredulous, stood with his mouth widely open, unable to articulate a word, while staring in shock at the strange characters written upon the entry. He had recognized the place and remained for a while relishing in the remembrances and emotions evoked by that sight. Finally, regaining his composure, he responded to Goku's question.

"We are in Vegetasei, and this is a hospital." Goku couldn't help it but unconsciously start stepping backwards, and Vegeta sighed shaking his head at Goku's predictable reaction.

"We don't need to enter, Kakarot. I'm sure the woman will manage by herself."

Arale nodded, smiling sympathetically at Goku.

"I'll be alright Goku. You can wait for me here, don't worry" As she stepped inside, Vegeta held Goku's hand and they leisurely walked down the lane towards a nearby garden. Vegeta wanted to find a nice, shady and cool place under the trees, where Goku could rest comfortably.

All was so idyllic: The fresh breeze carrying the sweet perfumes of a perpetual spring, the warmth and the calm, the sounds of nature; even the usually prickly Vegeta let himself loose and was starting to enjoy those simple pleasures, when suddenly, he felt, like a punch, an intense and powerful wave of uneasiness coming from his companion. He furrowed his brow with anxiety as he focused his eyes on Goku.

"Kakarot…" He wasn't able to continue, the words froze in his lips as he saw Goku's expression, a mix of utter panic and madness. He could sense how Goku's body tensed before starting to tremble like a leaf, with his gaze lost beyond the horizon, seeming to pursue a mirage behind the distant clouds. Despair and anxiety assailed Vegeta at the frustrating certainty that something was very wrong with his mate and he couldn't do anything to help him .

"Kakarot, what happens?" Alarm flickered nervously in the prince's voice, as Goku slipped his hand from out of Vegeta's grip.

"Can't you hear them?" Goku asked, with an unreadable expression on his face and a faraway look in his eyes.

"Who, Kakarot? What are you talking about? I only hear the birds in the trees and the crunch of dry leaves under our feet." Vegeta tried to maintain an appearance of calm, but he could feel every pore of his skin distilling beads of cold sweat and every hair of his body standing on end, at Goku's atypical and frightening conduct.

"They're calling me. They're trying to warn us, but their words are just muffled sounds. I can't understand. I must know, I must go to them." Then Goku started to run at unimaginable speed, his face contorted with a grimace of insanity. Vegeta tried to chase him but to no avail, though he was much faster than Goku; with each step forward, the distance between them increased more and more.

That damned place defied all laws of Physics, and Vegeta was starting to considerate the crazy idea that it had a mind of its own, a very sinister one, capable to plot the most wicked schemes, all with the purpose to break him.

In an attempt to banish those absurd thoughts from his mind, Vegeta clenched his eyes tightly shut and tried to focus all his attention on the image of Kakarot's radiant face the very first moment he saw their son. That was enough to give him sufficient strength to redouble his efforts, to run faster. He couldn't let Kakarot drift away, he had to protect his mate. His heart was pounding wildly, menacing to explode, and his lungs burnt like hell with every breath. But Goku, some steps ahead, seemed refreshed and full of energy.

"Kakarot, come back, here" Vegeta's desperate, pleading shout was in vain; the fugitive persisted in hunting an imaginary shadow. The prince came to a halt, completely exhausted, to try to catch his breath. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, still panting heavily, trying not to lose sight of his companion.

When Vegeta noticed, baffled, that Goku didn't seem to advance despite that he kept on running, a meager hope arose. Maybe this time he could capture his frenzied mate. Vegeta powered up and resumed the pursuit.

But he noticed in dismay, that the faster he advanced the farther from his mate he became. He stopped again and tried to establish telepathic communication with Goku through their mental link, but all he got was a terrible headache.

"It's him, the man in my dreams. Look he's there right in front of us and he's calling me." Goku replied loudly pointing at an empty space. He had finally paused and stood just at one arm distance from Vegeta; but each time the prince reached out to touch the younger saiyan, the gap between them widened all of a sudden.

"Who, Kakarot? There's nobody there, I only see trees." Vegeta replied with a tired voice.

"There, Vegeta, the man with the scar on his face, he's waiting for me. He wants to tell me something about our son." Then Goku fled again across the meadow.

Vegeta froze in place at Goku's last words and stood paralyzed by fear and confusion. He should never have allowed the younger saiyan to come.

Suddenly, the prince found himself immersed in the midst of the most absolute, impenetrable obscurity. After rubbing his eyes in an attempt to adjust his vision to the darkness, he opened his eyes again. The blurred contours he could barely make out at first, gradually acquired a more distinctly and recognizable form as a pale gleam timidly broke through the black veil. When finally light won the battle and the last shreds of darkness had completely dissipated, he noticed two things: the landscape had changed dramatically and, what was more important, Kakarot had disappeared and was nowhere to be seen.

Vegeta took a more careful look at his surroundings; he was standing in a desolated, rocky terrain and, in front of him, a profound abyss blocking his way.

He tried to blast off into the sky but he felt attracted to the ground by an irresistible force.

He made some other attempts, before ascending to different levels of supersaiyan, but the higher the level the heavier his limbs felt, finding impossible even to walk. So he changed back into his normal form and tried to jump to the other side. He stepped backward so he could have enough space to take a run-up, but though he was moving back, the distance to the breach was always the same: two steps ahead.

He tried to jump nonetheless. The satisfied smile of victory on his face as his body was propelled over the abyssal fracture, vanished, immediately replaced by an angry scowl the very same moment his feet touched the ground. It had been useless, the rift was still before him.

He turned around but no matter wherever he headed, the ominous breach was always there, it would pursue him till the end of the world.

He was living the most horrifying of his nightmares: the black and deep void always standing in his way to the light; so close but unreachable. Vegeta felt trapped and defeated, tired of this cruel game.

At this point, only thoughts of Kakarot helped him to keep his rage and fury at bay, preventing him from going berserk in a rampage of chaos and destruction. His mate was lost and apparently affected by transitory madness and Vegeta had to help him, had to think clearly to find a way out.

So, instead of blasting the damned place into pieces, he just groaned in frustration and then, closing his eyes, took a deep breath. The key was in his mind. His mind! How could he have been so blindly stupid?

That reality was only in his head; so if he could concentrate enough maybe he could control this place with the sole power of his will. He could go wherever he wanted without restrictions, without obstacles, only with his imagination; and he could find Kakarot and make him recover his sanity.

Though Vegeta was not an enthusiast of meditation; (his idea of pure enjoyment only included Kakarot and fighting, separately or simultaneously), in his compulsive necessity to excel in all and each of his skills, he dominated the technique with absolute perfection.

Vegeta slowed his breath and relaxed his body reaching a state of lucid trance in which all his mental capacities and his senses were intensified, sharpened; he had gotten in tune with his spirit. He let all his inner barriers fall, even those lifted to protect himself from his past, from the horror, and canalized all his energy from the last of his cells throughout his body to concentrate it all in his mind. A sensation of delirious euphoria swept through his entire self as he returned to the virtual reality, feeling more powerful and confident than ever. He had the conviction that this time nothing would get in his way.

But before he could make any movement, long time forgotten but familiar snickers echoed all through the place and two figures strolled from out of the shadows, slowly but with an air of insufferable arrogance.

The macabre laughter never ceased as Vegeta, clenching his fists, recognized the intruders.

"You!" Was all he could exclaim, in disbelief, while struggling to repress his anger.

"My, my, is that the proper way to greet old friends?" The blonde, more corpulent guy asked, smirking boastfully. Vegeta had almost forgotten his old malice. It was strange to see himself the way he once had been, like looking at one of those mirrors at the fair, which could distort, instead of the external appearance, one's personality and soul. He felt sick and ashamed as he fixed his stare on the M carved on Majin's forehead, a painful reminder of his degradation.

Vegeta stumbled; he felt his stomach lurch inside, nauseated at the reek of decay irradiating in powerful waves from the sickening creature, that was the genuine scent of evil. Since Freeza, few times after he had sensed it. He wondered how Kakarot had been able to forgive him and tolerate his presence after the Majin incident.

"Look at you, a pitiful and pathetic creature!" Exclaimed the other personage, a younger version of Vegeta, clad in his green old armor, the one he used to wear while serving under the lizard. The smug expression on his face was identical to that of his sidekick.

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked, still clenching his fists with such force that some drops of blood oozed from the palm of his hand. He was losing the battle against his wrath; it was there, burning in his eyes, menacing to burst with the force of a tornado and to reduce the world to ashes.

"You should know the response." The youngest Vegeta's tone was venomous and pungent. If the circumstances were different, the actual Vegeta would have noticed the drastic change his voice, as many others aspects of his personality, had suffered with the course of time. Now, it was richer and more profound, and had lost most of his acrimony, acquiring some ironic tinges, mixed with a touch of tenderness. This last quality exacerbated in Goku's presence. But the situation was too tense to dedicate a thought to such triviality.

"We are part of you like your own shadow." A chill ran up Vegeta's spine at Majin's statement.

"No, that cannot be true. I got rid of you a long time ago. I'm nobody's slave, nobody can control me. Now I'm free. Kakarot is my only owner, and by my own choice." Vegeta replied with anxiety, as he retreated some steps backwards.

"Are you sure of that? Then, how do you explain our presence?" Majin asked, getting so close that Vegeta was able to sense his repulsive breath blowing on his earlobe.

"You're in denial." The youngest added, as he moved till he was, too, mere inches apart, at the other side of his present self.

"No, no,…"He screamed, pushing away both of his harassers.

"Really? Then, what is making you hold back?" Both asked in unison, walking around the prince and taunting him with his repulsive and irritating sneers.

"What?" Vegeta squeaked in confusion, feeling a persistent hammering in his temples, prelude of a painful migraine.

"You don't have your tail yet, you can't complete the bond. You are denying your mate. Why?"

"I…" No other sound came out from his dry lips as he felt a pang of guilt constricting his heart. The contorted expression on his face, though rather expressive, was not enough to reveal the authentic dimension of his agony. Because they were right; he was denying Kakarot, his mate, who had so selflessly given himself to the prince, in body and soul.

"Won't you tell us? It doesn't matter; Vegeta. We have the answer. You're afraid, you little coward." They callously blurted out, stopping their incessant pace around the flustered and dizzy prince to stand right in front of him. Vegeta remained wordless; the cold sweat running in thick drops from his forehead and his labored breath were the only response at the glances of contempt he was receiving from his tormentors.

"You're terrified to open yourself up, you fear his rejection if he gets to discover the real extent of your past iniquity. What would Kakarot think of you if he knew each and all of your crimes, the annihilation of entire races, perpetrated with such cold blood, with such despise for life. Could he forgive the execution of so many innocents, helpless children and mothers, while you were enjoying the bloodbath laughing at the victims' face? And what would he do knowing that some dregs of cruelty and evil still linger within you; that we're still here, buried in a dirty corner of your mind waiting to creep our way out to take control over you once again?"

Vegeta bit his lips and, for a moment, his confidence faltered, feeling ashamed of himself. He had tried so hard to forget his past; it had been haunting and nurturing his nightmares for years, and when he thought to have come to terms with it, it was there again, spitting at his face, menacing to destroy his happiness.

"Remorse? From the all mighty prince? Pft, pathetic! But, do you know what's even more pathetic? Your greatest fear: that Kakarot finds out that you're still envious of him, that you haven't completely accepted and forgiven the fact that he's the best."

"No…" The weak voice hardly came out from his cold lips while the others were enjoying the defeated look of the petite saiyan.

"Dear prince, don't forget that we live in your mind and know till the last place, till the last dirty secret. And Kakarot is omnipresent there, with all his diverse facets, in separate compartments, countless, as your different views of him. We can tell you about that place where you have him moaning your name beneath you in an endless lovemaking, or about that other where you keep an image of his smiling face, or that where you let free that impenitent romantic that lays within you, who pampers his Kakarot with caresses and sugary words, or do you prefer that place were both of you enjoy like children with innocent diversions, like training, eating, swimming, playing silly games? But there's a little corner, more recondite and sordid, where you hide your forbidden, darker pleasures; where Kakarot is your victim, not your lover. A place reserved to humiliate him and hurt him; where you have him on his knees while his blood runs in rivers that cannot satiate your sinful thirst."

"No, that's a lie. I couldn't get pleasure from Kakarot's suffering, not anymore. And Kakarot would never leave me, he can forgive everything, he always does. His feelings for me will never change, I could bet my life on that."  
Vegeta felt tears crowding in his eyes struggling to burst out to cry all his despair and frustration away, but he could not allow himself to show such weakness before those bastards.

"And what about yours? Are your feelings as strong as his? Can you be sincere just for once in your life?" Both virtual Vegetas turned around and pointed a finger at a shadow standing tall and firm some steps ahead. As the dense fog around the figure started to vanish, Vegeta ran desperately towards him.

"Kakarot!" He screamed the name as though it would be his only salvation, his only anchor to sanity. Goku looked exactly like when they first met, so young, but with one of his warmth smiles enhancing the natural beauty of his features. Vegeta smiled back at him through trembling lips.

"Kakarot, I…" He reached out to touch Goku's face, while trying to find the courage to confess his real feelings, to say those words he kept so deeply engraved in his heart. Words dancing, burning in his mouth, but never passing through his lips; dying too soon in their confinement, without savoring sweet liberty, without knowing the pleasure to flow freely through the ether and caress the ears of an awaiting lover, to dwell in his memory; and then, come out again in the wings of a new voice, back to his first home, to start the sweet game, that endless exchange, once and again.

But as the prince hesitated, the figure started to fade out, disappearing definitively when Vegeta latched onto him, trying to retain that adored figure just a little longer, but grabbing a hold of nothingness instead of his beloved.

"No, Kakarot!" Vegeta poured out his entire soul into that anguished scream. His ki burst into flames, releasing all his contained wrath. The whole place quaked and roared, and a mighty wind swept around carrying dust and stones in a dense cloud. But suddenly an infant's lament reached Vegeta's ears, and calm reigned again once the bewildered prince returned to his normal form.

"The little rat! How dare you to bring him here?" Majin asked, barely able to hide his rage behind his furrowed brow. Meanwhile Vegeta blinked in confusion as a child no older than seven, walked slowly towards them; tears streaming down his innocent face. He came to a halt right two steps from Vegeta, and stared at the prince sadly and almost reprovingly as he opened his tender lips to speak.

"How could you have forgotten?" Vegeta frowned in confusion, so the kid let out again his crystalline voice, to enlighten him.

"Father told me one day I would find a companion, someone who never would abandon me, and I would never be alone again. Have you forgotten all those first years aboard Frieza's ship, when you still kept that words inside your heart like a precious treasure? That was the only light of your life. You survived through your childhood and found strength to wake up every brand new day only because you knew someday you would find that especial someone. But at some point of the way you gave up your hopes and surrendered to desperation. You buried me so deep I almost disappeared. And so he was born; the first of your failures." Chibi Vegeta said pointing a finger at green-armor Vegeta.

"But you didn't forget completely, I'm here, a remnant of your innocence. You were, once, a generous and kind child, and those virtues have remained intact deep inside your soul despite all the evil around you. That proves you always had a pure heart, under the superficial grime; you never got completely contaminated. You wouldn't have become supersaiyan otherwise. Kakarot knew it since the first time; he could see inside your soul, like a true mate would do. After all you've been through, all you have achieved, it would be a shame if you let them win now.

You cannot lose Kakarot, not now that you're so close to reach the most perfect union two souls could aspire to. You have the power to destroy them forever. Do it for Kakarot, for your son. They believe in you."

Vegeta felt his head spinning at wild speed, all this was surreal. He closed his eyes in the hope that once he opened them again, he would be at home cuddling on the couch with Kakarot, safe and away from this nightmare. But the crying of another child startled him again into the nonsense.

Chibi Vegeta was still there, but now imprisoned in a big cage and, at the other side, reaching out to touch him with his chubby arms, a spiky-haired toddler.

Vegeta leant over to hold baby Kakarot in his arms and started to cradle him; soon the baby's disconsolate crying was replaced by faint sobs, alternated with some hiccups. He looked up at the prince's face through teary but curious eyes and a smile of trust graced his tiny lips. Vegeta's features softened, he smiled back and the baby gurgled contently. But after a while, baby Kakarot started to fidget and whine in Vegeta's arms, turning his attention back to the captive boy. Vegeta edged towards the cage, so the two kids could be closer.

"Please, release me, let me keep him. Don't let me stand here all alone and miserable for the rest of eternity." Chibi Vegeta begged in a mournful tone, while holding Kakarot's hand to pacify him.

"How?" As the question left his mouth, Vegeta witnessed the sudden transformation of the boy into an adult, carbon copy of himself.

"Only you have the response. Just remember what your soul really yearn for: nor the vengeance, nor the power to rule the universe, nor the immortality…poor substitutes of a dream vanished into the wings of time. Break those last chains that still enslave you to your horrid past, destroy those barriers that keep you imprisoned: that envy and resentment concealed under the cloak of your pride. No absurd pride will give real meaning to your life, just your mate can make you happy. Make your choice, see the balance: which holds more value, Kakarot or your stubborn pride? Now is the time, prince, make those bastards disappear forever. Free yourself!"

Vegeta remained undecided for an instant until a strange light came upon him, it was the baby's aura, and Vegeta sensed how the warmth flood through his entire body, instilling renewed confidence on him. The prince planted a tender kiss on baby Kakarot's forehead and placed him on the floor, beside the cage. Then, with determination, he strode towards his wicked selves.

"From now on, you won't hold any power over me, want to know why?" While he was speaking, he powered up, and his opponents, both with similar smug smirks on their faces fell into a defensive stance.

"Oh, please, enlighten us, pathetic excuse of a prince." Their acrid insult was in vain, only eliciting from Vegeta a wild laughter.

"Because I'm not afraid to admit my feelings anymore." Then he charged against the others, letting three words escape from his lips, like a shout of war: "I love Kakarot!", like a spell which could make him unbeatable.

He aimed a mortal rain of ki blasts towards his rivals. They tried to block the attack but the shots never ceased, getting more and more powerful. With his tattered bodies bathed by the blood that oozed in rivulets from several injuries, they could barely stand upon their feet.

"Die, damn scum!" Vegeta threw a last, definitive blow, his final flash attack, and two screams of agony, heavenly music to Vegeta's ears, resounded as the two figures twisted in the middle of the fire. Then a heavy silence fell as the last flames died, leaving a pile of ashes.

A sudden gust of air swept the ashes and the reek of scorching flesh away and sounds of chirping birds started to annoy Vegeta out of his moment of victory. He looked around and noticed that his surroundings had changed again. He was in the midst of a vast, green prairie; the monotony of the landscape only broken by the presence of a big, leafy tree at his right, and undulating hills glowing under the sunlight, in the distance.

The prince closed his eyes inhaling deeply the fragrance of dew-dampened grass and letting the fresh breeze cool off his sweaty body. Happy giggles made him turn his head around; Chibi Vegeta and baby Kakarot were sitting on the ground, playing like two happy kids, oblivious to the madness of the last instants. The elder saiyan grinned as Chibi Vegeta carrying the baby in his arms suddenly disappeared.

The smile that still lingered on Vegeta's lips for a long while after the children's departure, was replaced by an irritated scowl the very moment that a weak but bloodcurdling laughter could be heard in the distance.

"You may have admitted to yourself, but will you ever have the courage to confess your feelings to Kakarot?" The voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time; but Vegeta knew where to shot, he aimed a blast at a quivering shadow and a piercing shriek reverberated over the hills. Then an inner voice, resembling Kakarot's soothed all his doubts away ''You will find the way, the moment…Kakarot knows, he will wait."

Suddenly all his muscles became tense and his heart skipped a few beats as a desolate lament reached his ears. Vegeta darted toward the source of such heartbreaking anguish: a twisted figure upon the grass.

"Kakarot!" Goku was trembling from head to toes, fear written on his face. Vegeta knelt to embrace him.

"Shh, Kakarot; everything is alright." The younger saiyan encircled his arms around Vegeta's neck and clung to him as his only shelter and console. Vegeta kissed his forehead tenderly, running his fingers through Goku's hair, and rocked him like a baby. Slowly, under Vegeta's ministrations, Goku seemed to get calmer. When his ragged breath became steady, he raised his head to look Vegeta's in the eyes.

"The words never came out." Vegeta frowned, perplexed at Goku's cryptic statement.

"Kakarot, what the hell…"

"His lips moved but no sound could be heard, and now I don't know"

"Kakarot, stop it, please." Vegeta started to plant a trail of feathery kisses on Goku's face, in a desperate attempt to soothe both, his mate and himself; and the younger saiyan went limp in Vegeta's arms,

Becoming more than evident that no coherent reasoning would come from the younger saiyan in his state of alteration, Vegeta pressed his forehead against Goku's to read his thoughts through their link; but all he could get was a terrible pain, as if he had collided against a wall made of steel. Vegeta groaned in frustration; the younger saiyan had lifted an impenetrable barrier, blocking all his thoughts and memories. It was strange from Goku and Vegeta didn't know if it was just an effect of the place, but he doubted his mate would have done it consciously.

But all his worries and any other consideration were totally forgotten the very same moment a lacerating pain in the middle of his spine made Vegeta's body convulse in a violent spam. Then, everything around them went dark all of a sudden, and in a fraction of second when light came again, they were back in the pendulum room.

Arale still was blinking, seized by certain incredulity, wondering if all she had lived during the last moments had been nothing but a dream; when muffled grunts of pain came to her ears. She frowned with worry at the scene before her eyes; Vegeta was on his knees with his face and body contorted in agony, embracing a very pale and motionless Goku. Dende had ran to their aid and was kneeling before them.

"First…ugh…Kakarot" Vegeta managed to snap, biting his lips between words to stifle a yell, as he slapped Dende's hands from above his head.

"Vegeta, I can sense that the baby is fine and Goku is only a little disorientated, but you are in so much pain." The namekian muttered with a soft voice, trying to placate the prince's rage but causing the contrary effect, and the elder saiyan forgot his suffering for an instant to throw a killing glare at Dende.

"Vegeta, let him aid you, I can take care of Goku." Arale's offer went completely ignored as the prince let his rage emerge in the form of a rude retort. "I said first Kakarot or I'll blast your ugly face to ashes, bastard." Then, unable to contain the pain any longer, he expelled a piercing, blood-curdling scream; only his steel will preventing him from passing out cold.

Dende obeyed, placing his hands over Goku and letting flow his reviving energy throughout his friend. Opening his eyes with some difficulty, Goku, still wrapped by Vegeta's arms, sat up and looked around in uneasiness but with all his senses alert. He furrowed his brow with worry sensing Vegeta's agony, but remained speechless, still trying to process what had happened.

Meanwhile, Dende was using his powers on Vegeta, and soon the hisses and grunts of pain were replaced by a ramble of relief and soft purrs as a very pleasant sensation came over him.

"Your tail, Vegeta." Goku was holding the appendage very gently with one hand rubbing his face with it, and with the other hand he was caressing all along the tail from its base. The purrs increased in intensity, the prince was lost in a turmoil of overwhelming emotions: joy, satisfaction, surprise, desire…but suddenly aware that he was purring and even mewling affectionately at his mate while being petted in public, he blushed intensely and, wriggling his tail free from Goku's grasp, curled it tightly around his own waist. Goku fixed an inquiring gaze on the prince.

"But, how?" The younger saiyan had forgotten all his anxiety for a while in his astonishment. Vegeta was reluctant to give an explanation infront of everyone else, but Mr.Popo, who had remained apart in mute silence, took a step forward from out of the darkness and spoke leisurely.

"You have been given the chance to look into yourself and learn things about you that, either, you didn't know or that you didn't remember, but in any case, of extreme relevance for your lives; he had a revelation, or a cathartic experience which has resulted, among other things, in the regeneration of his tail."

Though the others were following Mr.Popo's explanation with amazed interest; Vegeta just huffed, directing his attention to his mate.

"Kakarot, can you tell me what happened in there?"

Goku's breath rate increased as he relived the past events in his mind once again.

"I don't know, Vegeta. I just had the feeling that I should remember something concerning our child, and that man wanted to warn me. But all is in a haze now. He's in danger, Vegeta. " He clung again against his mate, shivering, feeling a sudden, icy cold. The rest of the group just stood at a loss at Goku's contagious distress.

Vegeta's killing glare flung through the heavy silence to land right onto the circumspect Mr.Popo, who could only gulped, slightly taken aback.

"What the hell happened with Kakarot? You promised he wouldn't suffer any harm. But look at him. He's confused and tormented. "

"I told you it was impossible to know how the experience would affect him. Here in the lookout, things work in strange ways." Was the only response the man could manage, as Vegeta growled. Then the prince let his eyes flicker from the corpulent man back to his mate.

"Kakarot, listen to me." Goku's head was resting on Vegeta's chest, seemingly mute and deaf to everything but his musings. "Kakarot, please!" Vegeta begged more insistently, finally catching Goku's attention, who looked up through cloudy eyes.

"Kakarot, you're just worried, like any other father. It's normal, I'm worried too. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night, sweating, thinking that I could lose you or the baby. That's why you have all those hallucinations. But everything will be alright, and when you have our son in your arms, all will be over, and we will laugh of all our absurd fears." Goku nodded, feeling more relieved upon seeing the reassuring expression on Vegeta's face. But the shadow of a slight doubt had nested deep inside Vegeta's heart; what if Kakarot hadn't experienced hallucinations but doomed premonitions about their son? But he dismissed those gloomy thoughts immediately; it couldn't be, he just was being paranoid. So he made an effort to let out a comforting smile.

"Goku, I'm sorry." The soft but tense tone of Arale's voice made the couple look at her as they stood upon their feet. "Maybe, I shouldn't have told you so bluntly the risks you and the baby were exposed to. I think I'm to blame for causing you such stress." Goku was about to reply, but Arale raised his hand to stop him." No, let me finish, please. You don't have to worry, Goku; in that place I've learnt how to proceed for the labor to be totally safe for you and your baby."

Arale's words served to get Goku even calmer. And the rest of them sighed with relief, the mood brightened up with the good news.

"Now take me home, Vegeta, I'm tired and hungry." Murmured the younger saiyan, leaning against the prince, who simply nodded while encircling Goku's waist with his arm.

Then, the group headed toward the exit, led by Mr.Popo. Goku and Vegeta walked slowly at the rear end, several steps away, holding hands. Vegeta suddenly came to a halt, still a little uneasy about Goku's condition.

"Kakarot, how are you really feeling?" He couldn't help a little tremor in his voice while tightening his grip even more on Goku's hand.

"I'm fine, Vegeta. Please don't worry. I just need some rest, today has been a very long day." Vegeta looked Goku in the eyes and breathed relieved to see that no trace of distress remained there. Then he curved his lips in a playful smirk.

"Hmm…How does a steamy, hot bath and a massage with slick oil sound?" Vegeta whispered hoarsely, his voice had lowered several tones reaching that deep, sexy baritone that Goku found so irresistible. The younger saiyan let out a moan as Vegeta curled his tail around Goku's; then, the elder saiyan slapped and groped the delectable, firm butt of his mate. Vegeta's smirk deepened even more when Goku, grabbing him by an arm, starting to walk hurriedly, his exhaustion suddenly forgotten.

TBC

AN: In the next chapter there will be a tournament, an awkward reencounter, some distress about Goku and the baby's state of health, a confession, someone's getting very angry and can cause problems …and hot saiyan sex, cause in the last chapters they hadn't gotten any…Umm; I think I've revealed too much.


End file.
